Diamond Doll's Kitty Cave
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: After graduation, smart mouthed Isabella Swan finds out her father's set her up in an arranged marriage. Not wanting to marry Jake and live on the res, she runs. In Chicago, she finds herself jobless—living with Alice. She seeks a job at a strip club. Edward Cullen calls her a child and tells her no—too bad NO isn't a word she likes. Birthday story for Silverblossom. AH/rated M
1. Chapter 1

**All normal disclaimers apply. All things Twilight Saga related belong to Stephenie Meyer. This storyline and plot are ours.**

**SPECIAL and HUGE one time only (because there are going to be 276 chapters of this) goes out to the following AWESOME people: Jess, Sally, Rody, Lissa, Stephanie, Tamara, Andrea, and Serena.  
**

**We will be posting one chapter a day until February 7th, and from there you will start getting six to ten chapters daily until March 7th, which is Silverblossoms Birthday! This was written in her honor, because she does so many nice things for us with all her super-hot stories. Happy Birthday countdown to Silverblossom ... we love ya!**

**Got questions? Want to chat about this story?**  
**Join us on Facebook at:**  
**Teamalltwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction**  
**OR**  
**Silverblossom's Kinky Closet**

**Please let us know what you think!**

* * *

**~DDKC~**

**Chapter: 1—BPOV**

My name gets called out and I begin walking up the stairs to collect my high school diploma. I shake hands with Mr. Banner, my high school biology teacher, who is also the Principal. A few loud yells of my name make me turn embarrassingly toward the crowd. I let out a breath, seeing my father and Jacob jumping up, waving, and cheering at the top of their lungs.

I roll my eyes and head back to my seat. After all other names are called and we do the whole throwing of the cap and tassel in the air. After I get my cap back, I slowly make my way to my father.

* * *

**A/N: Well we normally pride ourselves in answering each and every review and I am not promising to that this time, but we will try our best to get it done. I sure hope that you all enjoy these updates and love the story. Thanks for reading and and Kasi~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day two and the second entry... All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

"Jacob, shouldn't you be in class at the reservation school?" I look up at him as I speak. I may be one year older than him, but he's like almost two feet taller than me. Okay, slight exaggeration—I am five foot two and a half, and he is six foot eight and a half—so that's what ... a foot and a half?

"What? I had to be here, Bells. I surely couldn't miss my wife's graduation, could I?"

I look around. "And who is the unlucky girl?"

Jacob laughs and hits my arm. "Come on, Bells, you know you're the only girl for me."

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you suppose her reaction to that will be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, day three... All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 3**

I look at him as if he is off his rocker, but he puts his arm around me anyway.

"Okay, stay like that and smile. I want a picture of the day my girl not only graduated, but got engaged too."

My eyes widen, and I must look like a fish out of water with my mouth opening and closing and the sputtering I am doing. "Wh—wh—" Nope, I don't think I can speak at this point; I need air first.

"See, Pops. She's speechless. I can't wait to show her the ring. Just think, a month from now she'll be Mrs. Black!"

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me that she will not remain speechless for long, how about you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**All normal disclaimers apply, and here is day four.**

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

I push away from Jacob, finally finding air. "WHAT!?"

The noise level of the hall goes down as almost everyone in the entire room looks our way.

"Bella, Jacob here asked me for your hand in marriage, and I said yes. Now, it's all taken care of, and everything is all nicely planned out."

"WHAT!?" I let out loudly once more. Again I see all of the eyes around the room make their way back to us. Seriously, I really need to lower my volume and use another word.

"Sweetie, I know you're excited, but you're going have quiet down just a bit. I would hate to take you in for disrupting the peace on your doubly special day."

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me that Bella is about to doubly freak out. What are your thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day five ... all things Twilight still not ours ... loud mouth Bella, well her attitude is ours.**

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

I turn and glare at my father as he chuckles at his own stupid joke.

"What the hell? I'm not even dating Jacob! Why in the hell would I marry him?"

Jacob touches me again and rubs his hands up and down my arms.

"Come on, Bells, your dad has already said yes! We're going to have a great life together. It will be as easy as breathing; you'll see."

Fuck breathing! If he doesn't stop petting me, I'm going to break his wind pipe when I throat-punch his stupid ass. Let that mongrel see how easy breathing is then.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I am guessing that Jake has no clue whatsoever, think she will hit him?**


	6. Chapter 6

**All normal disclaimers apply —onto day six.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 6**

I step back enough for him to drop his hands. "While I do hope you and my father have a great life together—I still miss my mom loads, so I hope you don't mind that I won't be calling you mom anytime soon!" With that, I turn and I walk quickly away from them, toward my truck.

"Now just hold up there, young lady!"

I turn, looking at Charlie—he just lost the right to be called dad.

"Don't be hasty, Bells. You're what's classified as a special girl. I mean, I love you dearly and you are very beautiful, but let's face the facts. That mouth and temper of yours has done run off every boy in the town—and the next two towns over, as well. Jacob here loves you very much, and as long as you living under my roof, you're going to do as I say. One month from today, on Jacob's eighteenth birthday you will be marrying him. Everything has been planned. I am putting my foot down with this Isabella."

* * *

**A/N: I am guessing that Bella wants to put her foot somewhere too, only I am betting up is the direction instead of down. What do you suppose the odds are that she will relax on this marriage thing?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day seven and it has been a week... All normal disclaimers still the same.**

* * *

**Chapter: 7**

I go to speak, but Charlie, as he will now be known, has raised his hand and put it over my mouth to cut me off.

"Go home and straight to your room! You're grounded until your wedding day. Now, I need to head to work, so you better hightail it home. I will be checking on you!"

I watch him walk to his car as a hand clasps down on my shoulder. "Bella, you know we're going be great together. Now, I've allowed your mouth to say things that aren't allowed, so here ..." Jacob rams a book into my hands. "This here is the wife's rulebook for the Res. You have to read it, learn it, and abide by it, because you will be questioned and tested."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder where she is going to put that book—any bets?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day eight, all normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 8**

I again stand there looking like a fish out of water as he gets on his motor bike and rides off while singing some old song about going to a chapel. Singing ... really? What an ass-hat! The only way he's getting me in a chapel is if it is for a funeral ... preferably his or Charlies.

After what feels like forever, I get in to my truck and drive home. As soon as I am in the truck on my way home, I get three texts.

The first one is from Charlie saying I had better be on my way home.

"Bite me!"

The second one is from my future husband—that's how the weasel signed it! He wanted me to know that he's back in school.

"Who cares!"

The third text is what pisses me off the most. Mrs. Clearwater says that I need to start my "How to be a good wife" classes first thing tomorrow. She goes on to say that it's normally a six day class, but she's booked me every class right through the wedding and an extra calendar month afterwards. She feels I may need the extra help.

"Clearly, I'm not the one who needs help," I scream.

* * *

**A/N: Well I am thinking that when Bella blows her stack they may all need a little help. How soon do you think, before she loses it on them?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonus chapter—almost 800 word count too—just written, and posting right away. See what overwhelming amounts of reviews do?  
**

**Too many of you had to hear from Bella about the book—on how to be a good wife! **

**Not Beta'd read at your own risk.  
**

**Normal disclaimers apply ... Still day eight.**

* * *

**Chapter: 9**

I park the truck, still seething in anger. Looking at the seat beside me I see that stupid book. Not that I have any intention of being his wife, I pick it up and open it.  
I read through the words. I am so galled by the words, I read through them again.

_Have dinner ready. Plan ahead, even the night before, to have a delicious meal ready on time for his return. This is a way of letting him know that you have to be thinking about him and are concerned about his needs. Most men are hungry when they get home and the prospect of a good meal is part of the warm welcome needed. _

"I cooked for Jake and Billy many times, when they came here to watch the game with Charlie—never again! They can hang their mouths on the wall during the next game!" I say out-loud.

_Prepare yourself. Take fifteen minutes to rest so you'll be refreshed when he arrives. Touch up your make-up, put a ribbon in your hair and be fresh-looking. He has just been with a lot of work-weary people._

"He can put a bow in his own hair, it's long and straggly enough—I ain't dressing up for him—ever!" I seethe.

_Be a little gay and a little more interesting for him. His boring day may need a lift and one of your duties is to provide it._

"Gay—bored—duty ... seriously? He can be gay all he wants with his mutt friends, and they can entertain him." I laugh.

_Clear away the clutter. Make one last trip through the main part of the house just before your husband arrives. Run a dust-cloth over the tables._

"Dust-cloth? If I had one right now, I'd shove it down his throat!" I say with a smile, wishing I could do it now.

_During the cooler months of the year you should prepare and light a fire for him to unwind by. Your husband will feel he has reached a haven of rest and order, and it will give you a lift too. After all, catering to his comfort will provide you with immense personal satisfaction._

"The only fire I am lighting will be in about two minutes—using this stupid fucking book as the kindling!" I chuckle, wondering where I can safely burn it.

_Minimize all noise. At the time of his arrival, eliminate all noise of the washer, dryer or vacuum. Encourage the children to be quiet._

"Children—he better think again," I growl.

_Be happy to see him._

"Oh I will—burning in hell!" I snicker.

_Greet him with a warm smile and show sincerity in your desire to please him._

"Yeah—right!" I shout.

_Listen to him. You may have a dozen important things to tell him, but the moment of his arrival is not the time. Let him talk first - remember, his topics of conversation are more important than yours._

"No wonder all those res girls act like shy, demure, maids. He can talk all he wants to them girls, I'm out!" I utter.

_Don't greet him with complaints and problems._

"I won't greet him with anything." I fume.

_Don't complain if he's late for dinner or even if he stays out all night. Count this as minor compared to what he might have gone through at work._

"No worries there, I won't be there myself!" I storm.

_Make him comfortable. Have him lean back in a comfortable chair or lie him down in the bedroom. Have a cool or warm drink ready for him._

"How about I just push him off a cliff?" I smirk.

_Arrange his pillow and offer to take off his shoes. Speak in a low, soothing and pleasant voice._

"Not on a bad bet, have you smelled his feet—EW!" I say, while trying not to gag over that bad memory.

_Don't ask him questions about his actions or question his judgment or integrity. Remember, he is the master of the house and as such will always exercise his will with fairness and truthfulness. You have no right to question him._

"O-M-G—whoever wrote this is in serious need of a thing called reality!" I yell.

_A good wife always knows her place._

"Not only no, but HELL NO! Yeah, no way I'm ever gonna be a good wife!" I say with certainty.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah Nikky sent me a link to this, and I had to share. I hope you all enjoyed this, because I was laughing through writing most of it. This really is posted online, here is the link: (remove the spaces) **** j-walk other/ goodwife/ index. htm**** (enjoy the laugh.) Hope you like this little addition to the drabble, tomorrows update will be back to the regular posting schedule. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Day nine, all normal disclaimers apply. **

**HUGE thanks to all of you who reviewed the bonus chapter last night, it was as much fun to write as it was to read. Thanks for the HUGE amount of response and support you have all given this fic, and THANKS Silverblossom for being the person you are that made us WANT to write this for you! Nikky & Kasi~  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 9**

I get out of the truck, letting out another scream, and then storm into the house.

I throw my cell on the sofa and head upstairs.

This is not what I want.

I want to live, see the world, find out who I am.

I don't know what I want exactly, but marriage at eighteen is not even on my list, and marrying the likes of Jacob Black is so far off the list it isn't funny. If marriage was the scum at the bottom of the barrel, the mere idea of marrying that mutt is below the scum.

FUCK!

At this point, I'll need a ten foot ladder and a springboard to get high enough to touch the scum at the bottom of THAT barrel.

* * *

**A/N: Well now we know what she thinks of marriage to Jacob. I love her attitude, what do you think of it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day ten, all thing Twi-saga related still not ours!**

* * *

**Chapter: 10**

I have no college fund, nor did I have the money or opportunity to spend hundreds of dollars to apply to different colleges. I graduated with an almost perfect GPA, but I'm still super broke here! This town is a dead end in life, and honestly, for the past few years, I've felt it sucking the life from me anyway. I always wanted to travel, but Da—No Charlie—and Jacob always said I was crazy. They said I shouldn't believe all the wonderful tales Alice tells me.

Alice is my best friend. She is two and half years older than I am. I think she is pretty, she reminds me of a pixie. She loves life and wants to be everyone's friend. Right now she's in Chicago at college to become a doctor. Jacob doesn't like Alice at all, and often makes fun of her.

* * *

**A/N: Traveling, I guess Chicago sounds like the place to go. Jake doesn't like Alice—I wonder why?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day eleven ... All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to the great group of ladies named in chapter one for all their help. **

**Got questions, or want to chat about this? Come visit us on Facebook at TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet**

* * *

**Chapter: 11**

Alice is only five foot tall and weighs close to a hundred and sixty pounds. She is quite plump, but super cute all the same. Jacob, however, believes her being over-weight gives him the right to call her whatever bad names he wants. I don't know how many times he's made her cry. Charlie and everyone would just laugh it off, saying that Alice was being overly sensitive and Jacob was only joking.

But Alice is the type of girl that would help anyone, hence the reason why she is becoming a doctor. I know her door is always open to me, because she's told me more than once to come and stay with her. I know that she has a small, two bedroom apartment off-campus, and that her roommate has already moved out and gone home. Alice told me she doesn't mind living alone because it's a nice neighborhood.

* * *

**A/N: Jake is not only delusional, but he is a bully jerk too! What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Day twelve, and all normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 13**

Alice—of course! I can go and see Alice. I start throwing everything I can into a few backpacks and bags. I pack up everything that really means something to me. With one big backpack and two satchels, I run back down the stairs and head into the kitchen. Grabbing some food that will last me until I get to Alice's, I throw my staples into a plastic grocery sack.

I take everything out to my truck and head back in the house to leave a note.

_Dear Father and 'future husband', _

I cross it out several times and finally decide on how to address them.

_Dear Charlie and his future wife._

I chuckle as I write a simple note saying that I'm off to see the USA. I tell them I'm not planning on ever coming back, either. I even wish them well on their marriage and inform them that I have no interest in knowing who will wear the pants in that relationship. I place the note on top of the rule book on the kitchen table with a chuckle—let them eat that.

* * *

**A/N: I loved her note and the crossing out of words. How would you have addressed Charlie and Jacob, when leaving them a note? Anyone have any interest in reading the note she left?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 12, post 2. Yeah a special post, and again it is UNBETA'D, so read at your own risk. Thanks for all of the wonderful response to this story thus far.**

* * *

**Chapter: 14**

_*Dear Father and 'future husband',* (strike-through doesn't work on FFN) _

_Dear Charlie and his future wife~_

_ I have no desire to marry anyone, I am only eighteen.  
I am off to travel across America and see the sights as I go.  
I have no intention of ever returning, so feel free to move in  
with each other. I may call in the future, but I never want to  
know who wears the pants in your relationship._

_I hope that you will be happy together—but then again—I  
could really care less. I took some food to eat with me, but  
since I know neither of you can cook, you won't use it anyway._

_I am assuming that one of you will need to take those good wife  
classes—maybe they offer cooking classes too—you'll have to ask.  
By the way Mrs. Clearwater said the classes start tomorrow and  
will be everyday for the next two months. I'm not sure which one  
of you will go, but I am guessing Jake—since Charlie has a JOB._

_FYI—next time you think you're going to marry someone you  
may want to take a few things into consideration._

One—ask them on a date first—Dumbass.  
Two—be of legal age to get married—Dimwit.  
Three—make sure they are interested in you—Moron!  
Four—ask them to marry you, don't assume—notice the first part of the  
word ASSume is ass? Fitting isn't it, mongrel?  
Five—have a job to support them—you stupid fuck-tarded-ass-hat!

_See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!_

_Bella~_

_P.S. I am leaving you the book, I have no use for it._

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you have enjoyed the note, I loved Bella's suggestions. Can you think of any we should have had her add?**

One of our guest reviewers suggested this as her note:

Dear Sperm donor and Crazy cuckoo living in a Stepford world,

Kiss my... (I'll let you fill in the rest)!

Signed,

The one who grew a pair and skipped out of crazy town.

Hug and Kisses, NOT!

we thought it was so funny it deserved to be shared with all! Not sure who you are, but thanks for making us laugh!

This one is from **dixiechickie**... Dear Asswhole #1 and Asswhole #2 (I'm trying to keep it clean here), what  
century do you think this is? Whoops, did I QUESTION his lordship and  
lordship-ess? GASP! How dare I have a thought of my own. The nerve! Well, as  
soon as I shake the dirt of this place from my shoes and leave the unholy duo  
on your own, the happier I will be! Good luck finding a doormat, uh, I mean,  
another girl to take my place in your plans for a stepford wife type to serve  
your needs. Eat shit and die! Er, I mean, have a happy life and forget I ever  
existed. Yours never, Bella.

from **TillITryIllNeverKnow**, we got: To Whom It May Concern (BUT IT IS NOT ME!). I hope you will be very happy together. You deserve each other!

From **Bakergirl24**, we got: My note would say...Hey bitches have fun, I'm out of here. Do love her take  
Charlie and Jacobs impending marriage. I don't see Charlie wearing a dress.  
Guessing it will be Jake. LOL.

from **My Friend Alice, we got: **Dear Dad, I obviously mean nothing to you if you were trying to sentence me to  
a life of abuse and unhappiness. I pray you find the error of your ways and  
will regret making me leave. I don't forgive you but do love the man I THOUGHT  
was my father.

Jacob, kiss my ass...oh wait never mind because you will NEVER see my ass  
again!

Goodbye forever!

**Huge thanks for the overwhelming way you have all made us smile with your great reviews. Can't wait to hear what you have thought of this. If we do give (as suggested by a lot of you) a view of Charlies POV of finding the note it will be after the story wraps, so that we don't give away anything else.**


	15. Chapter 15

**All normal disclaimers apply and here is day thirteen.**

Many of you are asking for a Charlie and Jacob POV, and we have decided to write one, but it will be a little while before you get that chapter, because it wouldn't fit yet.  


* * *

**Chapter: 15**

I smile as I jump into my truck and head to the bank to withdraw the two thousand, four hundred, twelve dollars and sixty-one cents that I have saved over the last ten years. Sadly it is my life savings. I left the five dollars in there that Charlie put in to start the account—I don't want his money. I head out on the open road, and I feel free. I'm not really tired, so I drive all night and half the next day before I stop.

After three days out on the open road, I am only two hours from Chicago. My truck makes it until I'm just over an hour drive away from Alice's home, before it chugs its last chug. I hitchhike the rest of the way and am glad when a very nice couple gives me a lift. After lecturing me on the irresponsibility of hitchhiking, they treat me as if they've known me all my life. Super sweet couple, and they even drop me off right at the door to Alice's building.

It's now ten after ten at night, and three and half days since I left my home. I knock out a little tune on her door.

"I'm coming, crap! Hold on a second, will ya?" Alice yells.

* * *

**A/N: We do not recommend hitchhiking—ever! What do you think Alice will say when she sees Bella's at her door?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 13, post 2... Another out-take all unbeta'd, so read at your own risk. All normal disclaimers apply. **

**You all wanted to hear Jake's thoughts and Charlie's thoughts, so here they are—at least one of them is not as sinister as the other—albeit they are both wrong.**

* * *

**Chapter: 16**

**Jacob point of view**

"You should've seen her face; she can't wait to get her hands on me. I don't think I will be able to control myself until the wedding, not with her throwing herself at me. By fuck I can't wait to fuck her good and hard, and she will be a swallowing my cock too. I will teach her that," I say proudly as the rest cheer.

"Jake the only way Bella's hand will touch your cock is when she rips it off. As for her swallowing, I bet if you put your cock near her mouth she will bite it off."

I glare at Seth he's such a pussy boy, fuck I think he's gay the way he goes on. "Seth, I will be teaching Bella how to respect her husband, and how to do what she's told to do. If I tell her that Sam here is gonna fuck her ass, she better stick her ass in the air and take what he gives her."

Seth laughs in my face. "You will be waiting a long time if you think she will take that. Do you really think Charlie will allow that?"

I stand up moving toward him. "Seth I am not the most patient of men, but you are right—I should tell her the way it will be. Since Charlie is working tonight I will go over there right now and fucking claim her sweet ass myself. She's mine one way or another." I stomp over to my motor bike.

"That'd be rape Jake," Seth yells.

I laugh looking at him—fuck he needs a 'How To Be A Man Class'. "You can't rape your wife Seth," I say kick starting my bike, so I can head over to Bella's.

I growl when I get there and see that her truck is not there. Fucking stupid bitch can't do what she's told—that shit will stop—Charlie's been far too soft on her over the years.

I walk in to the house, as I call Charlie. I put on my nice voice when he picks up. "Dad, Bella's not here there hasn't been any kind of accident has there?" I make sure I put a little worry in my voice. As I look about the house.

"No son, not that I know of. Maybe she went to get the grocery shopping done. I know she was saying that she needed to do it soon." I walk into the kitchen to see if there is any signs in there of her being on a shopping trip.

I look on the table see the book I gave her along with a note.

"Um, Charlie there's a note on the kitchen table," I say as I open it.

"There you go see, she's a good girl she always—" Charlie's voice fades out as I read the note.

I feel myself start to shake with anger. "Charlie you better get here now, because she's ran away."

I hang up my cell and punch the wall leaving a large hole there. She is fucking dead when I get a hold of her!

**Charlie's point of view**

I run inside my home and head straight for the kitchen. I look at Jake who is sitting on the chair beside the table looking glum.

I pick up a note and read it, there a small part of me that wants to chuckle at what she has written—when she does this stuff she reminds me so much of Renee.

Renee I were married through an arrangement, when we both eighteen and could not stand each other. Two years later we were in love and Bella came soon after. I knew Renee only stayed here because of Bella and I, she pretty much despised this town. I didn't want to leave here—here I was someone.

The older Bella got the more of Renee I saw in her I knew she would want to leave the nest—so I always told her I hand less money than I did. I know I had enough that she could get into a decent college, especially with her grades and scholarships. I was worried if she left I would lose her to some smarty filled college forever. Yes I know it was cruel to keep her here but she's all I've got since Renee died.

Jake came to me a few weeks ago talking about how much he loved her wanted to be her husband. I knew it would be another way to keep her here and since he says he loves her—I knew she would be cared for—so I said yes.

I sigh putting the note down. "Jake she just needs to cool down, she'll be back."

I move away from him and start calling the whole town. Mrs. Cope saw her at the bank; turns out she has taken all her money out. As we talk I start to feel angrier, about how little I know about Bella.

"Maybe it's my fault I should have made you to ask her right—you know the whole down on one knee. Maybe dropping this on her at graduation was not the best of ideas"

Jake looks as me, at first he looks angry, but then his face changes and he looks sad.

"I'm sorry I messed it up," I sigh patting his shoulder. "We'll find her don't worry. We'll find her and she'll come back and you and Bella will get married."

I pick up the note, and look at it again.

_Where the hell have you gone Bella? This is your home and when I find you, you will be coming back on way or another_?

* * *

**A/N: Nikky and I tend to be people pleasers', so you all are getting this now. Jake is quite the piece of shit now isn't he? Charlie, I am mad at, but I want to believe if he knew the things Jake thought and said, he'd feel differently—I'd hope anyway. What do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Day fourteen, one more day to go—before you will start to get multiple chapters ... All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 17**

I keep wrapping out the beat, listening to her mumble obscenities under her breath. The door pulls open and Alice looks at me like she is shocked to see me. "What the hell?" Alice says as the shock wears off.

"Hi, Honey. I'm home!" I say.

It takes a few seconds for it to click, but suddenly she pulls me to her and hugs me tight. Letting go, she smiles brightly at me, and I grin back at her.

"Bella—OH MY GOD! What are you doing here?"

I smile and bring her in for another hug. "I left home and thought I would come and see how my best friend was doing ... and maybe visit for a while?"

* * *

**A/N: Well it seems like Alice is really surprised to see her, how do you think she will react to what is going on?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Day FIFTEEN! All normal disclaimers apply. **

**Don't forget tomorrow starts the multiple postings, six to twelve chapters a day.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 18 **

Alice invites me in and I give her the low down on what happened.

"Shit, Bella, that's super fucked up! You know I love Charlie and all, but I swear the next time I see him, he's getting bitch slapped.

Of course you're welcome to stay here. I was going to start advertising for a new roommate next month before my lease is up, because I can't afford this place by myself. I tried, but I just won't be able to cut it. I can barely make half the rent and food each week. You'd have to get a job and pay half the bills, if you want to stay here."

I turn my body to face her completely. "Alice, I will get a job and pay my own way. I have more than enough to pay at least a month or two ahead on rent right now. As for work, you know I am not afraid of it, and I mean, we're in Chicago. How hard can it be to get a job?"

* * *

**A/N: At least Bella has a bit of a cushion on finding a decent job. Living in Chicago is not cheap ... I wonder how our girl will fair. Your thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

**This starts the multiple chapters a day posting. We will post no less than six chapters a day. We hope that you enjoy all of the chapters, let us know what you think—please.**

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Join us on Facebook: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet**

* * *

**Chapter: 19**

She smiles at me while nodding her head. Before long, we're chatting about her schooling, classes, and about the guy she has her eye on. He is super cute, but of course she is too introverted to approach him. I tell her that she should try, and she says he's too cute to be a chubby chaser. I smack her and then hug her, thanking her for everything.

I go check out my room, thankful that her old roommate's parents didn't want to have to pay to ship the bedroom furniture, so they told Alice to keep it. I guess the roommate Alice had was originally from New York, and she couldn't cut the mustard. Six weeks into her school year, she had a nervous breakdown and her parents had to come and take her home. Since the girl was under a lease with Alice to pay half the rent, her parents paid her half of the lease in full. That lease would be up next month, so I guess it was fate. I'm so lucky to be here.

* * *

**A/N: Well at least she has a place to sleep. Think the guy Alice has her eye on is a chubby chaser, or no?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 16—second post. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 20**

**~DDKC~**

What have I learned about Chicago so far?

It's all about lots of cash flow.

Four dollars and fifty cents is how much it costs to buy a coffee.

It takes three dollars in tolls to drive across town, so I take the L instead. That only costs eighty-six dollars a month.

Forty-five dollars is how much it costs for a week of shopping for Alice and I.

Six hundred and forty dollars is what half the rent is a month.

So an average month of bills for my share is Eight hundred and six dollars. Since I like coffee, you may as well count on a cup a day, and that is another hundred and thirty-five a month. At least that is my most expensive habit.

* * *

**A/N: At least she knows what things cost per month. What does a cup of coffee cost for you? **

**Nikky says she only drinks coffee at home, but if out in the UK close to the Scotland boarder where she is, a cup of coffee costs around £1 to about £3—depending on where you go. I live in Small town Iowa USA and never drink coffee—ever. But have bought it for friends and it averages about $1.50 to $4.50 depending on where you go and what you get. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 16, post number 3. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 21**

Two—is the number of weeks I have been here, and three is amount of jobs I have been fired from.

My first job lasted four days. I was a waitress at Dee-No's. The bosses' daughter's boyfriend had been hitting on me for three days straight. I told him right off that I would rather fuck a dog.

The fucktard followed me into back and dropped flour on the floor. As I cleaned it up, he stood over me. The next thing I knew, the bosses' daughter's screaming the place down and I was being run out by angry Italians.

You know, I do get it. I was on my knees facing him, and he was facing me—but still ... to have them think I was trying to give him a blowjob in a dirty, stinky kitchen pantry is an insult. I should have chased him with the meat clever.

* * *

**A/N: Well sounds like jobs are not as easy as she thought. Ever had an owner, boss, or one of their kids hit on you at your place of employment?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Day 16, post number 4, all normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 22**

My second job was at the coffee shop. This was the best job. It saved me money on buying coffee, since we got it for free. On the fifth day of work, I was asked to take the bank bag across the street to the bank.

I crossed the road, but before I could make it in the bank, some kid grabbed me and held a knife to my throat. He took the bag and pushed me to the ground.

Even with eye-witnesses, my boss made me feel as if it was my fault. The robber got away with four hundred dollars, and I got a small cut and some bruising as a thank you for it. My boss seemed to believe that I should've fought them off, and not let them take the money. Then he said that if I wanted to keep my job, I would have to pay back the amount of money that was stolen. So that was the end of that. I wasn't really fired from there, but like I should have to pay back money I got a knife held to my throat for. Yeah, right—bah-bye.

* * *

**A/N: Well the first job ended bad, but damn is she a magnet for trouble or what? Ever had an employer blame you or hold you responsible for something out of your control?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Day 16, post five. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 23**

The third job was a nightmare from the get go. I only made it through that one for half a day!

I got hired at this little insurance company answering phones and filing paperwork. The guy who owned the place was kind of what I would call a ... yuck ball—but I figured since it was a place of business, I was safe.

Yeah, not so much.

Sam, the owner and operator at Satchback Insurance Company, seemed to think that because I was his receptionist, that meant he could touch me.

I was there for three hours, and in that time, the fucker groped my boobs twice and put his hand on my ass at least five times. When he cornered me in the supply room, he told me how he would love to fuck me so hard I would see stars. I told him there was not a chance in hell that would happen.

He pushed me against the shelf and shoved his tongue down my throat while trying to work his hand up underneath my skirt. I lost it on him—I kneed him in the dick and hit him with the palm of my hand in the eye. After he fell to the floor, I kicked him as hard as I could where it counts and asked him if he could see the stars yet. I then stormed out of the business.

* * *

**A/N: Bella sure doesn't have great luck with any jobs so far. Wonder if the next job will be the one? Ever wanted to sexually harass someone?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Day 16, post number 6 ... all things Twilight related belong to Stepehenie Meyer, no copy right infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 24**

When I got home, I told Alice about it all. I explained that if I wanted to be pawed and stared at like I was something to eat by men, I would've gotten a job stripping. Yeah, me and my big ass mouth! Alice being Alice said that was a great idea. She told me I have the looks and the body for it, and even said she knew the perfect club—Diamond Doll's Kitty Cave. That was two days ago.

Alice has been crushing on a guy by the name of Jasper Whitlock. Jasper is a big shot at Diamond Doll's Kitty Cave, and according to Alice, he is the go to guy for strippers who are just starting out. After doing a little research, I found out that Alice was right: several places refer to Jasper as the Ass-Manager of Chicago's best strip club.

* * *

**A/N: We had to make Jasper an Ass-Manager, it just sounded so funny. What do you think, Jasper Whitlock—Ass-Manager?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Day 16, post 7, all disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 25**

She told me that, according to Jasper, the girls he finds make two to eight hundred a week—depending on their experience and followings. That, of course, is on top of any and all tips they get. On average, the girls make between one and four hundred in tips a night. Some nights are of course better than others, but he only puts good girls in the club.

When I decided to go for it, Alice called Jasper on speakerphone, and he told her when it would be a good time for her friend to stop by the club. After hearing his sexy drawl, I asked Alice why she wasn't all over that. Alice has always been insecure about her weight, so her response was typical: she said she wasn't his type. Jasper had told her to make sure her friend did a few things before coming in to meet him and the owner of Diamond Doll's Kitty Cave.

* * *

**A/N: So she is going to try out as a dancer, how do you think that is going to go?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Day 16, post 8. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 26**

So here I am. I have been completely groomed and waxed—the only hair I have left is around my eyes and on my head. Every inch of my body has been scrubbed, buffed clean and is now completely silky smooth. I have next to nothing on under the lightweight trench coat that's covering me. All I am wearing underneath is a pair of something Alice calls booty shorts, a halter top, and stilettos. The top is held up by a very thin strap around my neck and my back. I have been blessed with a fairly nice c-cup rack, and this shirt enhances the beauty of the twins quite nicely. I'm slightly nervous, so I spend a few minutes pacing outside the club. I take a deep breath and open the door.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? One more today, or pick up here tomorrow?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Day 16, post 9—final of the day. Disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 27**

"Hello. Do you need help Miss …?"

I turn to look at the person who just spoke.

"I was told to ask for Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Cullen?"

The guy smiles and points to the left of the club. "See the guy with all the girls around him in the grey suit?"

I nod my head and grimace. "That is Mr. Whitlock, and Mr. Cullen is the one sitting beside him with the stack of papers in his hand."

I thank him, remove my trench coat, and make my way over to the group of people. I walk around the table, feeling a lot of eyes on me. I try to stop my body from showing any fear. I hope I am not shaking.

Get it together, Bella! These guys are your meal ticket. Remember: confidence, shoulders back, tighten up those butt muscles, suck in the flat tummy, and thrust out the twins.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow we meet Mr. Cullen and Mr. Whitlock, how do you think Bella will do?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Day 17, post one. All normal disclaimers apply. HUGE thanks to all of you leaving wonderful reviews. We are going to try throughout today to answer questions and or at least say thanks, but please keep in mind getting answers for questions is easier through the Facebook groups. Thanks, Kasi and Nikky~  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 28**

I reach the table and see two guys sitting there. The first is in a grey suit, has blond hair, looks kind, and has this lazy, half-smile on his face. The second guy is in a black suit. He has a really nice body that I can see because it is strained against his shirt. He looks a little pale, and fuck, he has this lick-able chin and jaw. Don't even get me started on those luscious lips of his. Then my eyes meet his and the bright green of them startle me slightly.

"Tell me you're not Jasper—I mean Mr. Whitlock?" I say to the green-eyed hunk. Please, God, don't let him be Jasper! I'd hate to have to fight or kill Alice over a guy.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm I think our girl has been bitten by the lust bug. Have you ever met someone in real life that made you pray it wasn't your friends love interest?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Day 17, post two. All Normal Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 29**

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, Miss. How can I help you," the guy in grey says, holding out his hand. I close my eyes, sighing in relief that the green-eyed hunk is not the one my best friend double clicks her own mouse thinking about—if you know what I mean.

After shaking Mr. Whitlock's hand, I turn to the green-eyed hunk. "Hello, Mr. Cullen." I stick my hand out in front of him. He looks at it and trails his eyes up my arm before looking at my face. His eyes then move up and down my body few more times.

"Do you have any experience in this?"

* * *

**A/N: Well this could get interesting. At least Jasper is a gentleman. What do you suppose will be her response to that?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Day 17, post 3. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 30**

I look around the room and then at him. "In taking my clothes off?" I ask, pulling back my hand that he never took.

Mr. Cullen lets out a sigh and nods his head.

"Yes, I do it every day—sometimes more than twice." I give him a large smile.

Mr. Whitlock chuckles at that. "I get that everyone takes their clothes off. I believe that Mr. Cullen was asking if you've ever disrobed in front of horny men."

Mr. Cullen growls slightly at Jasper before turning back to me. "Save it, Sweetheart. I don't hire kids anyway."

I glare at him. "Good thing I am not a kid!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, no ... Looks downhill from here. What do you suppose he reaction will be?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Day 17, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 31**

His eyes meet mine. "How old are you?"

I stand straight up, looking him in the eye. "Twenty-one."

He laughs but keeps his eyes on me with his brow raised.

"Almost—twenty-one."

He raises his eyebrow higher and I close my eyes.

"Fine—I am eighteen. I will be nineteen in September."

His eyes scan my body up and down again.

"I don't hire kids. Now run along and go play with your dolls."

I put my hand on my hips. "Give me a chance to show you that I can do this. As for my toys—dolls aren't my thing, I only play with rabbits, but I need money to get batteries to make it worth my while."

* * *

**A/N: Oh damn, there is that fiery smart ass we love. Do you suppose that cat will get his tongue on that one?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Day 17, post 5. All Normal Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 32**

I watch him as he swallows and glares at me. Mr. Whitlock is trying to hide his laughter.

"I said no!"

Fuck—it looks like I may need to beg. I drop to my knees right in front of him.

"Please, I swear I'll bring money in for you. I won't bitch and complain about the hours. You'll never even hear me moan. Well, unless that's what you want me to ..."

I stop short as he glares at me.

"Okay, no talking about sex—got it! See? I'm a fast learner. I have had three jobs, and strangely, all but one ended because of sex. Not that I was having sex. The first one, the bosses daughter's boyfriend made it look like I was try to give him a blow job. The last one, my boss couldn't keep his hands to himself." As I look at Mr. Cullen, I see that he's getting angrier. Shit, this not going my way. "Okay, enough about my other jobs, but please ..."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, our girl is on her knees. What do you think Edward will do now?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Day 17, post 6. All normal disclaimers still apply**

* * *

**Chapter: 33**

I am cut off when Mr. Cullen leans toward me. He grabs hold of my upper arms and raises me to my feet as he stands. "Go home, Little Girl! This is not the place for you, and for the love of God—stop talking!"

I feel someone else start to pull me away. I whip my arm free and make my way toward the exit. As I get to the door, I notice a poster.

"Hey, what's that about?"

The guy looks at it then at me. "It's about an open night for girls to come in and dance. The winner is guaranteed a job dancing a few nights a week."

* * *

**A/N: Well Edward wasn't receptive, think she can change his mind? So do you think six updates are enough for today, or should we post more?**

**Questions and Answers:  
**

**Will there be an Edward POV? Yes, but not for quite a few chapters and then it will flash back enough to give you his thoughts on certain moments.  
**

**Will Charlie be able to track her down because of the truck? Of course, but we don't want to give away too much.  
**

**Is this set in present day and times? Yes it is.  
**

**Is Bella Cannon or is she written Out of Character? Well our Bella is completely out of character and in no way is she shy, quiet, or clumsy.  
**

**Is Edward gay? Nope.  
**

**Is Alice rich and skinny? Nope, our Alice is a med student who is insecure and heavyset, and is not from a lot of money.  
**

**Is Jasper the one Alice is interested in? Yes.  
**

**How did Alice (shy, student) meet someone like Jasper (the Ass-Manager of Chicago)? We will do a small out-take add-in for this ... next on my to do list will be this ... oh boy ... I see another bonus post coming your way soon.  
**

**Did I miss any of your questions? Let me know so we can answer them. We will answer any and all questions that do not give away the story.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Day 17, post 7 ... guess six wasn't enough ... wonder if seven is?**

**All Normal Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 34**

"Is it open to everyone?"

He nods his head at me, so I walk over and take one of the tickets from the flyer.

"Nope—eighteen and over—yes. You just have to be here then and talk to Rose behind the bar. She'll give you a form to fill out. You'll hand the form to Emmett, the DJ, and tell him your stage name and your song."

I smile at the guy. "See you in two days, then." He chuckles and shakes his head at me as I grin back at him and wave. I put on my trench before stepping outside. I'll show you, Mr. Cullen! In two nights, you're gonna be begging me to work for you.

* * *

**A/N: Bella don't like being told what she's going to do, and she don't like the word NO. Wonder if we will find out what she does like? **


	35. Chapter 35

**Day 17, post 7, is seven enough for the day?**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters, Nikky and Kasi own this story line. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 35**

As I start to walk away, I feel someone grab my arm. I swing my fist to hit whoever it is, but it's caught mid-swing.

"Whoa there, Missy," Mr. Whitlock smirks at me.

I pull my hand free from his. "Can I help you, Mr. Whitlock?"

"Meet me at this address tomorrow," he says, handing me a piece of folded paper.

I look at the piece of paper and then back to him. "I'm not sure what you think I meant by what I said in there, but I will not fuck you or anyone else for money."

* * *

**A/N: Hells Bells, nothing like being blunt! What do you suppose he is giving her the address for?**

**NEW QUESTIONS...**  
**Can this girl dance? Can she be sensual? Has she ever had sex? Yes, Sure why not, and NOPE.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Day 17, post 8. Disclaimers—yep—they still apply. This is the last one of the day ... but the first one tomorrow will be a lot longer than normal, because we are fitting in a small talk between Alice and Bella, about how Alice met Jasper.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 36**

His eyes widen as if he's in shock. "What? No! I only want to help you. I know you're planning on coming back. I was going to bring some of the girl's over and have them show you the ropes. Maybe even help you with a decent outfit—something that will blow Edward's socks off."

I frown at him. "Edward?"

He chuckles. "Mr. Cullen's first name is Edward. For the record, Miss, my name is Jasper."

I nod before frowning again as he stands there grinning at me. "Look, Jasper, I am sorry but ... I'm sure you're nice and all but ..."

He shakes his head at me, cutting me off. "Look, Miss ..."

"Bella," I interrupt him.

* * *

**A/N: So Jasper wants her to blow off Edward's socks. Think he is as nice as he seems?**

**So on behalf of Nikky and I, we have to say a HUGE thanks to whoever it was that just pimped us out in their author's note. THANK YOU whoever you were. The reviewer did not say who, just said it was recommended in an author's note.  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Day 18, post 1 ... All normal disclaimers apply. This chapter went through a major overhaul to add the back story and background for Alice and Jasper. So here it is rather than alter the chapter count again, you get a double chapter here and a chapter and a half next.**

***Sorry for the delay in starting todays' posting, you will still get a lot of chapters today.***

* * *

**Chapter: 37**

He nods his head once. "Bella, you are a very sexy woman—however, you're not my type. I like my women a little fluffier with more meat on their bones." He raises his eyebrows at me in a pervy motion. "I really just want to help you. I see something in you ... that will be—good. I'm not sure about where you will fit, but I have an idea."

**~DDKC~**

"So Alice, tell me how you met Jasssppperr." I use a porn worthy voice and drag out his name.

She slaps my arm while pouring more tea in my glass. "I saw him in the college campus library. I was carrying my books to my table when I noticed him sitting there. He was talking on his cell with his feet propped up, without a care in the world. I couldn't help but look at him. Fuck, you've seen him—can you say hallelujah?"

I chuckle, nodding my head. Jasper is a good looking guy, but Mr. Cullen—that is what I want for lunch. Hmm, bad Bella! No X-rated thoughts when your friend is telling you her story.

I look to Alice, who rolls her eyes at me as if she knows my thoughts. "Anyway, I was passing his table when he said; 'I tell you, Edward, the money in doing ladies' nights… We would only need to hire someone every so often. You, Emmett, Garrett, James, Felix and me—full Monty. We would make a killing!' Of course my mind went to the gutter. I let out this loud moan and dropped all my books, and when I bent down to get them, I heard him say, 'Fuck me! Now that is an ass I want to bite into.' I stood up to look at him—my face bright red in embarrassment—and he smiled at me. He hung up his phone and put out his hand. He said, 'Hi; Jasper is my name, but you, Darling, can call me anything you want.' His cell vibrated and he picked it up, groaning out that he'd be right there. Before he left, he handed me his card. After that, I kept seeing him in the library. He would bring me coffee and cake, and we would chat."

I nod my head at her. "So he's been getting to know you then?"

Alice shakes her head at me. "Come on, Bella, guys like him don't like girls like me." Before I can cut her off, she holds up her hand. "No, Bella, I am short and I am fat. Good looks mean nothing without the body to go with it. He needed help with his math, so I helped him. He's a really nice guy, but he only feels sorry for me."

I roll my eyes, knowing I have my work cut out for me to make Alice see that she is worthy of love. Even if it kills me, I will make her see that Jasper is her prince and she's his pixie.

* * *

**A/N: So Alice is a plump princess and Jasper is a chubby chaser ... sounds like a good mix, if we can get Alice to stop being so shy. Think Bella will help her out of her shell? Up next, we've got some Jasper interference to help Bella learn to strip and work the pole. Think it will help our girl?**

**PS... someone wrote in a review that they did not like the term Chubby Chaser, and I get that but I personally have been overweight almost all of my life at least 30 years and the term is not offensive to me, so I am sorry if it is offensive to you, please know that I am not Barbie sitting behind a keyboard making fun of fat girls everywhere. Kasi~  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Day 18, post 2 ... All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Special thanks to the huge group of ladies named in the first chapter for helping to keep us readable.**

* * *

**Chapter: 38**

I pull off my stockings and fall on my ass. "Oh my God! You'd think because you're removing things, it would go smoother, but I fall. It was funny the first fifty times or so, but honestly ... after the hundredth time, it just hurts. It isn't funny for me, but Alice, I am so happy that I can amuse you!" I glare at Alice as she sits beside Tai, holding her sides as she laughs.

Vicky smiles and walks up to me. "Get dressed again and we'll do this together. You've got the moves, Bella, you just need to smooth out the rough edges. You'll find that it is super easy to take off your clothes as you dance. Just slow down—go with the grind and groove of the beat. Use your slow, calculated movements. Less is sometimes more when it comes to removing an article of clothing. It is all about the seduction. Anyone can pull down a pair of stockings. Slowly roll your hips as you start to roll the thigh-high down your leg," she says, demonstrating for me.

I copy her and she smiles big at me. "Yes, now that is what I am talking about," she says letting out a loud wolf-whistle.

* * *

**A/N: Sounds like Bella is getting the hang of it. Have you ever wanted to learn to pole dance, or strip—just for fun of course?** **Poor Bella and her sore ass—have you ever fell and hit your butt bone?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Day 18, post 3 ... All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter: 39**

I continue to watch and follow Vicky and Tai's movements. As I perfect my routine, I find that I am no longer nervous. I bend over in front Vicky, who slaps my ass with her fan. I look between my legs as she wiggles her eyebrows, clearly still looking at my ass. I shake my ass a little more and continue to take my stockings off.

"Fuck, girl, I think you may have been born to do this shit!" Tia hoots, as Alice is claps.

I grin, nodding my head. "Hey, Alice you should get your ass up here and dance with us!" I watch as Alice shakes her head no while a blush covers her face.

**A/N: Sounds like Bella is having some fun. Think she can help bring Alice out of that shell she is in?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Day 18, post 4 ... All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 40**

"Hey, girls," I hear Jasper say as he knocks on the door. "I'm about to come in." I look at Alice as her face pales from hearing Jasper's voice. Vicky, Tai, and I pick up our robes and put them on as he walks in.

"Evening, girls," Jasper says as his eyes land on Alice and he licks his lips a little. "Miss Alice, what brings you here?"

"I'm—ah ... Bella's friend. She asked me along to help her out. She's—she is who I called you about the other day."

He nods his head and smiles, sitting right next to her. I can see Alice is nervous but happy. I am pulled from my observation when Jasper speaks.

"So, Bella, show me what you got."

* * *

**A/N: I think Jasper is sweet on Alice for sure. Ever had a crush on a guy, or girl, but been too scared or shy to act on it? **


	41. Chapter 41

**Day 18, post 5 ... All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter: 41**

**~DDKC~**

Alice and I walk in to the club and head to the bar. "Hey, are you Rose?"

The blonde nods her head at me with a smirk.

"I'm looking for a form to enter into the dance contest tonight."

Rose looks me up and down and smiles at me. "You do know that you'll need to strip all the way down to at least pasties and a thong?"

I nod my head.

"You also know that if you win, you will be offered a full time job dancing for perverts. These same perverts you will have to give lap dances to while they have a hard-on—and they will expect you to grind your sweet little snatch all over it?"

**A/N: Do you think Rose is trying to scare her away, or make sure she is aware of the goings on? Ever given someone a lap dance? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Day 18, post 6 ... Disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 42**

I nod my head at Rose again and I take the form and fill it out. Alice looks at me, shaking her head—clearly worried about what Rose said. "Don't worry, Alice. I mean, I could make enough to go to college and really become something. I swear if I get freaked out by it, I will quit. Besides, I need to get the job before I even start to worry about any of that."

I walk over and hand over my form to Emmett, who takes it from me. He looks me over once giving me a nod. "You'll be the sixth dancer on the stage."

I nod and go back to Alice.

"Evening, ladies. Don't you look delicious." I see Jasper smiling at Alice. She looks to the floor, so I nudge her a little but she doesn't say anything.

"Evening, Jasper," I reply.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is Jasper, I wonder how long before Edward notices the kid is there. Think shit will hit the fan?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Day 18, post 7. As Always all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. This plot and story line belong to us.**

**Chapter: 43**

He nods his head at me but frowns a little at Alice before walking over to join Mr. Cullen.

"Alice, he was totally checking you out and flirting with you."

She shakes her head at me. "Please, Bella; I mean, come on! Look at you ... and at them," she says pointing around the room. "Then look at me."

I look around and then look at her. "Yeah, you're the most beautiful girl here. There's no need to rub it in, Alice."

Alice hits my arm. "Knock it off, Bella. I love you, but I know that's not true—so please."

**A/N: Alice has a lot of insecurities. Think Jasper and Bella will knock them down?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Day 18, post 8 ... All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 44**

I pull her arm to make her look at me. "Hey, I don't fucking lie. I swear if I were a lesbian, you'd be having me all over that tail of yours—you're a hot woman!"

"Good evening and welcome to amateur night at Diamond Doll's Kitty Cave. We have eight beautiful women here tonight trying to earn a position working here full-time. Please remember that for many of them, this is their first time on stage. Show them a warm welcome and feel free to tip your favorites."

I stop talking to Alice to drool over Edward while he's up on the stage.

"Fuck me—you are straight," Alice quips.

* * *

**A/N: Well our girl has seen him, but he hasn't seen her yet. Ever openly drool over someone? (Besides Robert Pattinson ... LOL)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Day 18, 9****th**** and final post of the day. No Copyright Infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 45**

I smile and nod, but don't turn my head away from the green-eyed hunk.

"Alice, fuck knows what I am doing, but he is some sort of a temple and I want to worship him. Hit me hard—so I stop staring at him."

Alice smacks my head and I rub the spot. "Thanks. What was I saying ...? Oh, yeah. Alice, I swear you are a sexy, beautiful woman, and Jasper was checking you out."

Alice rolls her eyes at me and looks to the stage as the first dancer steps up. We sit together and watch the different moves the dancers have.

* * *

**A/N: At least Bella can count on Alice smacking her silly if needed. Have you ever been asked, or asked, a friend to pinch, poke, or slap you for something? AND The huge question is ... What do you think Bella's stripper name will be? (answer coming in the next chapter ... Tomorrow!)  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**DAY 19, post 1. All normal disclaimer apply, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 46**

As number five takes to the stage, Alice squeezes my hand. I get up and stretch my muscles again, making sure they aren't tight. As I watch the girl take her clothes off like a pro, I can see that so far, she has been the best of the bunch.

"Give it up for Pretty Pink," Emmett says as the dancer picks up her tips from the stage. People are still loudly cheering and clapping for her. Emmett continues to speak, telling a few jokes and getting a few laughs.

Once the stage is cleared, he starts to talk about me. "Our next dancer is a newbie, so be kind and give a warm welcome to the one, the only…Silver Blossom."

* * *

**A/N: I mean come on what else would we name her, this story is in honor of the wonderful fuck—awesmone—ness of Silverblossom and her upcoming birthday! YAY! **

**So how do you think our girl is gonna do?**


	47. Chapter 47

**Day 19, post 2. Yeah the names and stuff belong to others but this here story line it is all ours—they just wish they thought it up first. (no copyright infringement intended, and we LOVE Stephenie Meyer beyond words.)**

* * *

**Chapter: 47**

I walk out on the stage and take a deep breath. As the music starts and the lights come up, my nerves dissipate. I make eye contact with Mr. Cullen, determined to show him exactly what this kid has got. Moving my body slowly, I ensure the split on the long jacket I have on shows off the long, knee-length boots and tops of my thighs.

A loud wolf whistle helps me along as I drop the jacket at Edward's feet—but his eyes remain on mine. The beat of the song is heavy, and I know choosing _Closer_ by _Nine Inch Nails_ was the perfect choice. I'm wearing these black leather boots with a stiletto heel, and black fishnet thigh highs which need no garter. The outfit is extremely sexy, and I look like I should be dancing in a cage in a heavy metal video.

* * *

**A/N: Most of the groups read the unedited version of this as a teaser, but you know Nikky and I and how we roll, you might just find something new in there ... just saying. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Day 19, post 3. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 48 **

I grab the pole, and with a simple movement, I have my body upside down with my legs holding me in place. I slide my hands up my body and cup my own breasts. I lick my lips and move my hands to the floor. Slowly releasing my legs—one at a time—I bend my body until my feet are touching and I slide smoothly into the American splits. I pull my hands back up my body, unzipping the side of my corset as I go. Bending my leg in front of me, I push myself up as I pull the corset away from my body.

The only thing covering me now is the small diamond studded thong and the matching diamond studded nip covers. With my ass to Mr. Cullen, I bend over to the floor and place my hands flat on the surface. With my legs about shoulder width apart, I drop my ass down and shake it as a large number of hoots and hollers come from around the club.

* * *

**A/N: So she is shaking her rump in his face—I wonder how well that will go over? **

**(I am personally hooting and hollering and cheering her on! Go—Silver, it's your birthday****—**well soon anyway!)


	49. Chapter 49

**Day 19, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 49**

The cheering coaxes me on. I have never been as glad as I am now that I took a few years of dance and gymnastics as a little girl. I shimmy my way into standing back up. I grab the pole and do several smooth, transitioning poses. Spiral spinning down the pole with only one hand makes me smile. Not only do I feel super sexy and aroused by the burning looks I can feel coming from Mr. Cullen, but I know I look damn good.

The deep base continues to throb through the sound system, and every time the words 'I want to fuck you like an animal' are said, I make sure to make eye contact with a certain green-eyed hunk. The song comes to an end, and it seems like the whole crowd is not only cheering loudly and throwing a shit-ton of money on the stage, but I see that Jasper is nodding at me in approval.

* * *

**A/N: Well she got Jasper's approval, what do you think Mr. Cullen thinks of the show?**


	50. Chapter 50

**Day 19, post 5. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, all things in this storyline, other than names belong to WeeKittyAndTAT, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 50**

After the storming applause is finished and I have picked up all my money from the dance floor and retrieved my clothes, I make my way to the back room. I pull the thong and pasties off and I put my normal clothes on. I brought a simple t-shirt, jean skirt, panties, and heels. I bag up the things I borrowed from Tia and get them ready to take home to get cleaned. I go back out in the club and sit with Alice as my eyes fall on Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, Jasper, and three other men are sitting together. The audience's reaction to the dancer will count as half of the vote to choose the winner. Emmett already determined me and the dancer before me as a two way tie. The other half comes from all the people who work at this club. I watch as Jasper collects the papers from Rose and a several other people around the room.

* * *

**A/N: So there is a two way tie for first place, and now it is down to the workers votes. We pretty much know that jasper is Team Bella ... think she will have the votes?**


	51. Chapter 51

**Day 19, post 6. Normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 51**

Jasper returns and hands all the papers to Mr. Cullen. As he looks over the papers, I can see that he is not happy. I start biting my lip as he walks back on stage with a frown. "Thank you, ladies; you've all done great. There is only space for one girl to be hired here at Diamond Doll's Kitty Cave, though."

I feel Alice nudge me, but I don't turn to her.

"The winner who received all but two of the written votes is ... Silver Blossom."

I feel Alice hug me and I watch as Edward glares at me. "So please welcome Silver Blossom back to the stage."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, all but two of the written votes, I wonder who didn't vote for her?**


	52. Chapter 52

**Day 19, post 7. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 52**

Alice gives me a small push, and I make my way to the stage to stand beside Mr. Cullen.

When I get to him, his hand comes to my face and he pulls my bottom lip out of my teeth. He speaks quietly to me as his thumb rubs over my lip. "You've made your lip bleed." I watch his eyes as he looks at me. I swear he puts his thumb that was rubbing my lip in his mouth.

"Here is Silver Blossom," he says as the crowd again goes crazy. "If she takes the job, she will be back in a few nights. Watch the marquee for future details. Without further ado, please welcome to the stage one of our most popular acts, our resident Dominatrix, Madame Taystie VonGeena."

* * *

**A/N: I take absolutely no credit for the stripper name Taystie VonGeena, I found it under great stripper names on a Google search. If you had to choose a stripper name, what would your stripper name be?**


	53. Chapter 53

**Day 19, post 8. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 53**

I feel his hand as it tightens around my arm and he drags me off. "You just couldn't leave this alone, could you? Couldn't take no for an answer? Are you some spoiled bitch that has always gotten everything she asks for? I told you I did not want some stupid kid working here, didn't I?"

He opens a door and pushes me into the room. As I trip in the entryway of the office, and I drop my bag on the floor.

"What do have to say for yourself? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to college? Or did you flunk out of high school? And why are you here at MY CLUB, thinking it's all fun and games? Hmmm, perhaps you are a whore already, and you thought 'I am already spreading it around, so why not make some money for it?'"

* * *

**A/N: Edward is not a happy camper. What do you think she will have to say for herself?**


	54. Chapter 54

**Day 19, post 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 54**

I look at him and I know I am frowning. I can't believe what he thinks of me. I run through each of his questions, answering them in the order he asked them.

"No, I couldn't just give up. No, I don't particularly like being told no. No, I think I am far from being spoiled—in fact, I wouldn't say that I was spoiled at all. As for getting everything I ask for, you have got to be kidding me! I didn't go without, but hardly had everything. As for the bitch part—well I'm gonna have to say yes to that because I know that I can be. Yes, and again, I'm not some stupid kid. I told you that I need a job, and stripping is as good as any. I mean, I think I am pretty and I know I have a great rack. Just look at the twins; and they are one hundred percent real. I've always enjoyed shaking my ass and dancing—I'm quite the natural, I've been told," I say with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Well shit she has an answer for it all, but I don't think she is done yet, so you just might get the rest of her reply, yet today. Do you think Edward will interrupt her?**

**Okay some of you have asked what our stripper names would be. I had no clue, so if going by what everyone suggested the First pets name thing and Street you grew up on, Nikky says her name would have been Rocky Moars Moody, and mine would have been Skippy Sixth Avenue ... something tells me that Nikky and I should continue to just write and leave the profession of stripping to others better versed. On a side note I did own a mobile dj service for over 10 years and at one time my name was Kasi (pronounced KC) Rock ... now that was perfection ... LOL**


	55. Chapter 55

**Day 19, post 10—and we aren't done yet, because Bella she is a windy bitch today. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 55**

I shake my head and sigh a little. "As for college, that was never a choice for me. And for your information, not that you asked nicely, but I am a high school graduate. I held a 3.8 GPA—thank you very much. I know this will be a hard job, and stripping isn't something to be taken lightly. I'm a hard worker, though. I'm honest; I don't lie, cheat, or steal—mostly for my own morals—but I was raised by the chief of police in the town I hail from. I will work and follow the rules. I will not cause any problems—well, I'll try not to, anyway. As for the whore part ..." I stop to laugh in a sarcastic way.

* * *

**A/N: oh, no ... something tells me Edward will be shocked by the words that come from her mouth. Think she will blurt out that she is still a virgin?**


	56. Chapter 56

**Day 19, post 11 and final of the day. All things Twilight still belong to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 56**

"Everyone's idea of what a whore is, and what someone has to do to become one, is different. So I'll leave that for you to decide, but you should at least get to know something about me personally before you make that judgment. I will tell you this, this job may not be all fun and games, but for the five minutes I was on stage tonight, I earned over a hundred bucks in tips. If I can keep doing that, then just maybe, with some of the money I can save from here—college can become a choice for me."

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess she told him, now didn't she? I wonder what his response to all of that will be, what do you think?**


	57. Chapter 57

**Day 20, post 1. All normal disclaimers apply**

* * *

**Chapter: 57**

He frowns at me a little. I see all different emotions flash in his eyes before he closes them and opens them again—glaring at me.

"I'm fucking pissed that I have to watch some fucking kid now. One step out of line and I will fire you! You better follow every rule I say, and do everything I tell you to do—when I tell you to do it."

I nod my head at him because even if he is an asshole right now, he's a beautiful asshole. For some reason, I don't think I can say no to him—other than about quitting—I need this job.

* * *

**A/N: Well she can't seem to tell him no, except about a job—I wonder where that will lead?**


	58. Chapter 58

**Day 20, post 2. Yeah all stuff Twilight related don't belong to us, we just lay with them, shape them, and make them all adult like. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 58**

"Rules are: strippers remain on the stage when doing the performance, no moving about the audience. Nipples and pussy are to stay covered up while on stage—this is not a full nude club. If you are on the floor, mingling or serving drinks, you must have on an outfit of some sort. No customers are allowed to touch you, and no touching customers with your hands or mouth in their private areas. Keep your boyfriends out of the bar. While giving a lap dance, the men must keep their pants on and fastened. NO, and I repeat—NO—sex in my club or around it. No taking clients home, or going to their home with them. You will start with two nights dancing, earning a hundred and fifty per night, plus tips. The other nights you will be a server. I will let you know tomorrow how many days you'll be a server, and what days a week you will dance. You're on a one month trail probation—so no private room or lap dancing for you."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if those are the same rules for every girl in the club?**


	59. Chapter 59

**Day 20, post 3. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 59**

He sits back in the chair behind his desk, yet continues to glare at me. He hasn't said anything for a few minutes, and I am just about to say something when he leans forward and grabs some papers off his desk. "Fill these out—come back tomorrow," he says, thrusting the stack of papers my way. I watch as he closes his eyes and rubs his face.

"You won't regret this," I tell him, going around the desk to kiss his cheek. As I pull back, I see him giving me a death glare.

"Another rule: don't ever kiss me again."

* * *

**A/N: Well damn one minute he is sucking her blood off his thumb, and the next he is uptight about a cheek kiss. I wonder if he knows what it is that he wants?**


	60. Chapter 60

**Day 20, post 4. Normal disclaimers still apply. Got questions join us on Facebook at TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction, or Silverblossoms Kinky Closet.**

* * *

**Chapter: 60**

I smile, nodding my head. "Got it; no taking clients home or going to their home, no touching them or letting them touch me, no having sex or boyfriends in the club, and don't ever kiss you again!"

He pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a strangled groan. "Little Girl, you better leave before I do something really fucking stupid."

I move back around the desk and bend at the waist with my ass facing him to pick up my bag. I'm quite sure that my jean skirt hiked up enough for him to get a great look at the lacy, ruffled panties I'm wearing.

* * *

**A/N: Who else wants to chant, "stay-stay-stay ... I wanna see what he does?" I personally would love to see what he would do if she didn't leave. Got any ideas?**

**QUESTIONS:**

**How old are Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper? Bella is 18, Edward is 33, Jasper is 32 , and Alice just turned 21.**

**Is Jasper in college with Alice? Jasper took some accounting classes to help with the book work at the club, but he is not a full-time student.**

**When do we get an EPOV? It is coming, but there will be a lot more BPOV chapters first.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Day 20, post 5. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 61**

"Sure thing, Bossy-Man. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." I walk to the door, open it, and step through. As I close the door behind me, I hear a groan and a thud.

I jump and skip all the way to Alice with the biggest grin on my face. I can't get over how free and beautiful I felt on that stage.

**~DDKC~**

Last night, I watched in amazement as Jasper watched Alice talking to me. It seemed as soon as he turned his head away, she watched him. It would have been funny if Alice could just see that she has a chance with him. However, she feels her weight puts every guy off, and that she doesn't stand a chance. She doesn't see herself clearly.

* * *

**A/N: Well she was happy leaving his office, even though he had been a jerk ... I wonder what the thud was? She needs to keep working on Alice, clearly Jasper is interested. Wonder how today will go for her.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Day 20, post 6. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight Saga related, we only borrow her characters and some of their characteristics. The adult versions and sassy, snarkiness, and this story line ... those things are ours. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 62**

I think most of Alice's insecurities are from being teased so much by Jake and all the guys like him—I put it down to the hell-town we come from, where everybody knows everybody. The way everyone always knew if you're on a diet, had a night out, went shopping, or broke a fingernail at the hardware store, sure didn't help matters, either.

Alice couldn't even go to the diner and have lunch in peace. She was so embarrassed when she had followed her diet plan and was able to get herself a treat, because when she ordered it, the waitress just had to remind her of her diet—like it was any of her business. The people in that po-dunk crappy town almost killed Alice's happy nature—I still see the effect they left on her. The town is dull and gloomy, and the gossip mongering people ... it's almost as if they suck the life out of everything.

* * *

**A/N: Apparently Forks was not just a June Cleaver training center, but also a bully training yard. Ever lived in a small town where everyone seemed to know if you ordered dessert or not?**

**More questions:**

**Is this story going to stay after it completes? Nikky and I have never purposely pulled any of our fic's and even if we struck it big and got one published they would stay on here, because we would make enough changes to keep our readers interested in a published version. **

**How many chapters will this be? Originally it was 276 chapters, however we have added 2 additional chapters and several hundred word count. We also have requests for more POV's so it could be more, so let's say at least 216 more and go from there.**

**Will New rules continue to be added everyday? Assuming you mean Bella's stripper rules, and the answer is no.**

**Will Charlie and/or Jake find Bella? Well you know there has to be some sort of confrontation, but we will not divulge when or where.**

**Will Edward pounce on her if she takes to long? Edward is way more controlled than he gives himself credit for.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Day 20, post 7. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 63**

Jasper, now he is a different kind of bird. I've not quite figured him out yet. I know the way he watched her, though. It was as if she was something to eat, and he was a starving man. It is completely clear that he is attracted to her. He's a very confident guy, and he knows how to turn on the charm, so I just can't figure out what's stopping him from asking her out. I mean, hell, I agree with Alice—he is hot. It's not like any girl would say no to him, unless they are truly taken or batting for the opposing team.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder if a part of Jasper is scared he will scare Alice off? Insecurities in others do shape how they treat us. Ever been so worried about someone else's reaction that it altered your actions?**


	64. Chapter 64

**Day 20, post 8. No Copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 64**

Vicky, Tai, Lauren, Jessica, and Rose filled me in on the ins and outs of the club while I watched everyone perform. Rose is thirty, and she used to be a headliner here at this club. She is married to Emmett, our DJ, and he's twenty-eight. Vicky and Tia are together-together, along with one of the door men, James. All three of them are twenty-five.

I found out Angela, the Dominatrix girl, is one the two of who voted against me; she is twenty-seven, and has been here dancing the longest. She has had her sights set on Jasper for over a year now. The other dancers are Lauren, Jessica, Katie, Irina, Carmen, Mary, Bree, and Charlotte; they are all single and range from twenty-three to twenty-six. Felix, Demetri, Laurent, Alec, and Riley are door-men with James. They are all older than the girls—except James—ranging in ages from twenty-nine to forty.

* * *

**A/N: So we find out Angela was one who voted against Bella, who do you think the other vote was from? What do you suppose is Angela's issue with Bella? It can't be Edward, if she is interested in Jasper ... I think we may need to watch out for her. Got any ideas?**


	65. Chapter 65

**Day 20, post 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 65**

Jasper is thirty-two. They said that he's a great guy and very understanding. He always makes time to talk to all the girls, and when he dates, he always gets the girl—if he goes after her. Then they talked about the green-eyed hunk, aka, Edward. He is thirty-three and very single. He's the biggest flirt and can be cocky at times. He has openly said that he could get any and every girl to say yes to him, and I would have to agree with him there. There is something about the way that man holds himself, that saying no to him would be blasphemous. They said that most the time, he has a girl hanging off his arm, but goes home alone at the end of the night.

This morning, I made a nice breakfast for Alice and myself, and we talked. After making sure that I was going ahead with the stripping, she dropped me off outside of the club before heading to college.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose awaits her when she enters today? **


	66. Chapter 66

**Day 20, post 10. All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Please be advised that we do research things and regarding the age issue and stripping:**

**1. According to the laws that Govern bars in the state of Illinois, anyone 18 and over can work in a bar (OF ANY KIND) as long as they are NOT consuming booze.**

**2. According to WIKI you only need to be 18 years of age to strip in the state of Illinois.**

**3. According to the IDES (Illinois Department of Employment Security) - legal department, anyone of legal voting age (18) or an emancipated person of 16 or older can obtain and work any job, of which an employer hires them for. The only restrictions are those jobs that require certain schooling, and or labor intensive training that have an age requirement. When I outright asked if a person aged 18 could be a female stripper in either a partially nude club (One that serves booze) or a full nude club (One that serves juice and soda), I was told that where the person did not morally think it was best it was fully legal. If you cannot accept my word, feel free to call them yourself. Here is the direct numbers: **

**Toll free: (888) 430-1776 or**

**TTY (not toll-free): (312) 640-1264 or**

**Out-of-State callers (not toll-free), (312) 640-1776**

* * *

**Chapter: 66**

"Morning, Rose. Is Edward out back?"

She looks at me and her mouth drops open. I watch her as she looks up and down before she finally meets my eyes again.

"What?" I ask, and I can hear the annoyance in my tone.

"Fuck, Bella. You're lucky we're not open yet. You look fucking amazing—downright edible. What's the line from that movie?"

I watch as she taps her chin. I can actually see by the expression on her face when she figures it out.

"You look like a kindergarten teacher, and the average man has a toddler in their pants, right there in their Dockers. One look at you, Teach, and all the kiddies will wanna come on out and play. You getting my drift there?"

* * *

**A/N: Well it sounds as if our little sassy pants, is looking all innocent. Do you know what movie what Rose said is from? I will post one more chapter today, maybe two—what do you think?**


	67. Chapter 67

**Yes, the movie was: _Coyote Ugly_.**

**Day 20, post 11. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 67**

I chuckle a little as I nod my head. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was one. Edward's through the back," Rose says. With a soft chuckle, she moves away and I swear I hear her saying something under her breath.

I shrug and walk through to the back office that Edward dragged me off to last night. I knock, playing a tune on the door like I always do.

"Just come in!" Edward's voice yells from the other side of the door.

"Good morning, Bossy-Man. I have all my forms filled out and ready for you here," I say. I walk in and place the forms on the desk in front of him. The whole time, Edward's eyes remain on my face, and I think I may need to go find a spatula to get his chin off the desk.

* * *

**A/N: How long do you think she will render him speechless? Ever have an annoying friend (or been that annoying friend) that has to knock out a tune or certain beat on a door? One more today or no?**


	68. Chapter 68

**Day 20, 12****th**** and final post of the day. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 68**

"Really? You have to knock to the beat of a song on my door? You walk in here looking like a freshman in high school, and then knock on my door like you're still twelve. I fucking knew you weren't eighteen."

I roll my eyes at him. "I am eighteen."

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, and I have a fifteen inch cock!"

I can't help but lean over the desk to look at his lap, right where the said cock is twitching. His pants get a bulge right before my eyes. My eyes go wide as it twitches again. It might really be that big—no—that isn't possible—right? Maybe this is the toddler Rose was talking about...

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was an interesting way to end the day. What do you suppose he will say about her lingering eyes? Something tells me that this could get interesting.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Day 21, post 1. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 69**

"What in the fuck are you wearing?" He speaks again, breaking my stare at his denim covered cock. "I mean the clothes you're wearing ... er, have on? Dammit, I fucking knew it! I knew this was some kind of fucking plan to shut me down. Who is it that you're doing this for? Who do you work for? I knew you weren't eighteen."

I look at him like he is off his rocker, but I take out my birth certificate, passport and driver's license, and I place them in front of him.

"I have clothes on, and why would I want to shut you down? I work for you, and as you can see, I am eighteen years, eight months, and two days to be exact."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what he will say now? Think she's still checking out the toddler in his pants? **


	70. Chapter 70

**Day 21, post 2. Yeah all things Twilight still belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended. All things DDKC belong to Nikky and I. So yeah, the laughs belong to us—cause that's how we roll.**

* * *

**Chapter: 70**

He looks over my ID, still glaring. The way that he is glaring at me has caused the skin between his eyebrows to appear wrinkled, and I really want to rub it and smooth it out.

"And could you tell me how the hell you manage to walk with a fifteen inch cock? I mean, really ... fuck me! It's no wonder you have the pick of the girls!"

Edward's head snaps up and his eyes meet mine again. "I'll—fuck—listen here—Little Girl ... Just go find the other girls; they'll show you around." With that, he gets up and walks quickly out another door, slamming it behind him. I shrug my shoulders, unsure of what has crawled up his ass, and head out to the changing room to officially meet all the girls.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose made him incoherent this time? And where do you think he is going?**


	71. Chapter 71

**Day 21, post 3. Disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 71**

"Hmm, great; the kid is here," I hear from my left. I look at the other girls, not the woman that spoke about me like that. I notice none of the rest seem to hate me like she does, so I turn to address the holy grail of rudeness.

"Hello. You're Angela, right?"

She sneers at me. "Let's get a few things straight—I did not vote for you, and neither did Edward."

I suddenly feel sad that I didn't impress Edward with the skills I thought I had. I don't know why, but his opinion is important to me.

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me that Angela here may bring out Bella's claws, oh shit and Nikky and I forgot to get her a manicure...**


	72. Chapter 72

**Day 21, post 4. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

***What she is wearing is coming up in a chapter or two—be patient ... or not. LOL***

* * *

**Chapter: 72**

"That means you will not last, as we—Edward and I—are the main ones around here who make decisions. We decide what you do and who you do it with, and who dances and when. I give you two weeks tops before you're out on your ass—along with your fat friend."

I start to feel angry about how she is talking to me, but when she brings Alice into it, my blood starts to boil.

"I mean, really ... it's clear that you only hang out with her to make yourself feel beautiful. Let's face it—she's the only person you can hang out with and be prettier than."

* * *

**A/N: Oh hell no, she just called our girl ugly. Angela best be worried—Bella's not a happy camper. What do you think she will do?**


	73. Chapter 73

**Day 21, post 5. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 73**

That is when I lose my temper—damn, I hope I don't get canned. "Look here your dried up bitch! Say what the fuck you want about me, I don't give a rat ass. If you think I have a face like the back end of a cow, who gives two shits? But you will not say anything about Alice. Alice is better than me and a fuck load of I-80 better than you. She is so above and beyond both our leagues in the beauty department, it's not even funny."

Angela growls at me but I don't let her speak another word; I continue my rant.

"The boss sent me here for you and the girls to show me around, so do that and shut the fuck up about anything but your current job. Don't worry—you all but washed up hag—I'll keep my face out of your way, and you keep your wrinkled mug out of mine, agreed?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose will be the reaction to that?**


	74. Chapter 74

**Day 21, post 6. All normal disclaimers apply. Got questions ask them in the reviews and we will compile a list and answer them, or you can visit us on Facebook on one of two groups: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction  
or  
Silverblossom's Kinky Closet**

* * *

**Chapter: 74**

Angela storms past me, shoulder checking me as she leaves. I see her rub her shoulder and I smile. She should never fuck with a girl who spent most her time growing up, wrestling around with giant boys down on the Res—stupid cow.

"Don't pay that harpy any mind, Bella, and it's me that chooses what girls do what jobs, not her. Edward chooses the nights that dancers get the stage, and I set the line-up." I turn to look at Rose, who just spoke, and nod my head. "After all, I am the boss's sister."

My eyes go wide and I look at her as she chuckles at me. "Emmett, my husband and the DJ, is Edward's little brother."

* * *

**A/N: Well in comes Rose to save the day and possibly Angela's life ... I love that Bella is a tough ass. What is it about this Bella that you like the most?**


	75. Chapter 75

**Day 21, post 7. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 75**

I shake my head at her and raise my eyebrow. "They seem so different. I mean, from what I gathered of Emmett from last night, he's really reserved and shy. And well, Edward is nothing like that."

Rose smiles, nodding hear head. Motioning for me to follow her, I move out the door behind her.

"They are adopted, and Jasper has been a friend of theirs since way back in the day when they were in school. Emmett is laid back and is just more content with life. He is happy with what he's got. Edward ... he's a tough nut to crack; he's looking for something. He's been looking for a while, and I really think he's lost hope, because he's become more of an ass as the years have passed."

"What's he been looking for?"

* * *

**A/N: Seems like Bella may have asked the million dollar question. What do you suppose he is looking for? **


	76. Chapter 76

**Day 21, post 8. Disclaimers, still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 76**

Rose turns and looks at me with a smile. "That, I can't tell you—but if my senses are correct, and I'm betting they are—I think he may've just found it. Yeah, I am pretty sure; and if he gets his head out of his ass, he will see it too!" Rose stops talking about Edward and shows me the private rooms and the rest of the club. After touring the place and getting my locker, I sit with her and order the two outfits the club agrees to buy for me. After seeing the whole club, we head back to the bar to join everyone else.

"How about a round of fruit busters for everyone?" Rose asks as we get to the bar.

* * *

**A/N: Well a little more Rose insight to Edward. Do you think Bella is Edward's proctologist and she is there to inform him where to find his head? I still say Edward might want to see a podiatrist too; maybe they could help him to stop putting his foot in his mouth.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Day 21, post 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 77**

Everyone says "yeah," and Rose points to a stool so I sit down. It's just the dancers and Rose here right now, and it is nice to have a little girl time. So here we are, all sitting at the bar and drinking some concoction that Rose made for us. It tastes wonderful. I watched her make them with fresh fruit, ice, and some milk; they are the best smoothies I've ever had.

It isn't long before these crazy girls I am surrounded by start talking about sex. "So, Taylor brings out this whip and spanks my ass bright red with it. I tell you, girls, I've never squirted so hard in my life. Fuck, I was still flowing ten minutes later," Lauren says, rubbing her thighs together.

We all laugh as she gets a dreamy look on her face.

* * *

**A/N: So the girls sit around and talk sex—wonder how long it will be before they put Bella on the hot seat?**


	78. Chapter 78

**Day 21, post 10. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 78**

"You bitches can laugh all you like, but I can't wait until his boat comes back in next week. One of you girls may have to cover my shift for me here, because it has been a year. A year is a long damn time, and I know that my pussy is up for a beating. I also know that Taylor will fuck me good and hard for at least two days—back to back action. Hell, I may need someone to cover my shift for more than a day or two; I probably won't be able to walk, let alone dance."

"Lauren, I can tell you one thing: there is nothing like eating pussy after it has been fucked by the most perfect cock in the world. At least nothing tastes better to me. I love seeing Tia lay there after I've ridden her face as James fucks her tight twat. Hmm, there is nothing more delicious than licking up his cum from her slit. It only gets better when James fucks me in the ass as I eat her fucked pussy. C'mere Tia, I need you," Vicky says.

Holy shit, fruit slushies and a show!

* * *

**A/N: I bet Bella is wide eyed over this. I'm betting she can't look away. Ever see something and whether you wanted to see it or not, you just can't look away? **


	79. Chapter 79

**Day 21, post 11. Man you all are getting lucky two days in a row with more than ten chapters posted. Normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 79**

I watch as she grabs Tia's head and kisses her; I can't seem to look away. Everyone else around us is talking as I continue to watch.

I see Tia's hand run up Vicky's leg and under her skirt. Vicky lets out a moan as Tia is clearly finger fucking her in front of us all. There is a HUGE part of me that knows I should turn away from them and their intimate moment, but I can't. With all this sexual innuendo laced talk and then watching Vicky and Tia, I am hot to trot. I have never felt this wanton and horny. Vicky starts to pant as Tia kisses her deeply before slowly pulling her hand back and licking her fingers clean.

I realize Rose caught me staring when her voice breaks the spell the girls have on me.

* * *

**A/N: Bella the voyeur, just got caught by Rose, what do you suppose she has to say? Wanna know tonight, or in the morning? *insert evil laugh* **


	80. Chapter 80

**Day 21 and post 12. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 80**

"What about you then, Bella? Here you sit with your hair all braided up cute, wearing jeans, chucks and a sparkly butterfly t-shirt stretched across your rack, like you're fresh outta Teen-Bop magazine—tell us a story."

I look at them and shake my head, noticing that we have somehow gotten everyone's attention.

"Nah ... there is nothing to share. Unlike you girls—I am a virgin."

They all look at me wide-eyed, and I roll my eyes at them in return. I swear I need something to scrap these people's jaws up with. "My hometown is a very small, back woods, po-dunk place. All the boys—er, men—in the town are like the zombies from the night of the living dead. They want a wife. They want a good wife that will be home making cookies, keeping the house clean, and pushing out babies for the perfect family. You know, a girl and boy and a dog named Spot—yeah, not for me. I want to live and have a life, not just be a part of someone else's plan."

* * *

**A/N: *****The last few are posting because i am going to bed early tonight.*** Please read and review. What do you suppose will be the reaction to that?


	81. Chapter 81

**Day 21, post 13—holy hell you all are going to get spoiled, because there is one more to come tonight.**

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 81**

I look around and I see a few of the girls nodding their heads at me.

"I mean—I know that I do stupid shit. I constantly say things before I think, and therefore, I tend to not use a filter. My mom was a free spirit, and I guess I take after her a lot. She told me to find my one—the one who is able calm the storm inside of me, and yet set a whole new fire. She said I need someone that loves me, all of me, and takes me for the good, the bad, and the outright ugly."

"So what in sam-hell led you from small, little, po-dunk wherever, to the Windy City?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh shit they wanna know her back story, I'm guessing there will be some collective GASPING going on, what do you think?**


	82. Chapter 82

**Day 21, post 14, and the last of the day.**

**All things Twilight are still S. Meyers property, we are just playing with the characters a bit. No copyright infringement intended.**

**** I made a large mistake, when reading through before posting some how I missed the fact that Tia was misspelled in some of these chapters. I will go in tomorrow and fix those mistakes, thank you for pointing them out.****

* * *

**Chapter: 82**

I rub my head and grimace, wondering how many of them will have fun with my back story. Taking a deep breath, I take them through everything that's happened in my life after my mother's death. I even told them about hitchhiking and the three previous jobs since being in Chicago.

"Stick with us girl—we'll be your new family. Oh, and hey, no worries; we'll make sure that when the time comes for the cherry popping, you will lose it with the biggest, best cock around. It'll be so good, you'll hear the angels sing."

I feel a blush come over my face. "Hey, girls, you ready to get the low down on the plan for this week?"

We all turn and see Jasper walking our way with Edward trailing behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Well can we get a hallelujah? I mean if she can hear angels sing ... Oh, and I wonder how much of this past conversation Jasper and Edward may of heard. What are your thoughts?**


	83. Chapter 83

**Day 22, post 1. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 83**

I scan my eyes up and down Edward. His head snaps up, and he looks right at me and glares. Edward gives the run down on who is doing what. Although I keep my eyes on his face, he doesn't turn my way until he says my name.

"Isabella," he says my name very snappy.

"Bella," I reply automatically by instinct.

"Isabella is your given name, and Sliver Blossom is your stage name—it is one of those with which I will address you. Now, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, you will dance twice on Mondays and Wednesdays—those are our slow days. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, I want you serving. You are, however, to stay behind the bar with Rose. No floor—no exceptions. Sundays and Mondays are the days the girls train before we open. I don't want your ass here on Saturdays—at all. Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

**A/N: Well sounds like he is giving her the slow days, but I don't see our girl giving in. What do you suppose will be her reaction?**

****On a side note, I (Kasi) will be gone quite a bit today, and I do the posting. You will still get your chapters, but they may come later and back to back like they did before I went to bed early last night. Depending upon how my doctors appointment goes this morning, will depend on how the chapters post today. xoxo, Kasi****


	84. Chapter 84

**Day 22, post 2. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 84**

I nod my head at him and he let out a sigh.

"We'll look at your days again if you manage to last the month." With that, he turns and walks away.

I watch him head back to his office.

"Well, I think it's safe to say who Bella wants to lose her cherry to!" Tia says in a sexy voice.

I turn my head and wiggle my eyebrows at her. "That man could take anything he wants from me. Every time I see him, I want to lick him all over and worship him," I groan, closing my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess we know how Bella feels, huh?**

* * *

****** **To the many of you who asked, I just got home and I am okay, but I have to have some additional testing done. I am going to have to do 2 days in the hospital for 8-10 hours each day wearing a monitor. Then I will have to do a 2 day stress test at the clinic, two days in a row both times. They are worried I may have some blockages, so in order to properly diagnose this they want these other tests done. I may also have to have the cath. test where they go in through the groin area and shoot dye into my heart and track the movement and flow. I am actually feeling fine, but I have had some unusual shortness of breath and some pretty heavy heart beating. I also haven't been sleeping very well, especially at night. Thanks for all of your concern and well wishes. Kasi~****


	85. Chapter 85

**Day 22, post 3. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 85**

It's Monday and my first real dance is about to start. I am both shitting myself and fucking excited about this. I know that the stage is cleaned and ready for me. Felix just came back behind the curtain. He gave me a wink right as I hear Emmett starting to talk.

"If you were here on Thursday night, you were one of the fortunate ladies or gentlemen who got to witness our auditions taking place. We had some real classy girls up here that night. One of them stood out above and beyond the rest, and she's back tonight. Break out the bank roll and welcome to the Diamond Doll's Kitty Cave stage: the one, the only—Silllvveeerrrrr Blllloooossssoooommmm."

* * *

**A/N: Well here the girl is out on the floor again. Wonder how she will do and how things will go. Wonder if Edward is watching?**


	86. Chapter 86

**Day 22, post 4.**

* * *

**Chapter: 86**

The spot light is one me and the outline of my body can be seen through the lacy curtain. With the first beat of _Pony_ by _Ginuwine_, the curtain drops and I swing my hips and move across the stage to the beat of the song. As the words course through the speakers, I move seductively around the stage. Crawling over to the edge, I notice a large group of guys in business suits start putting money on the stage in front of them. I crawl to them and lean back with my knees spread in front of them. They get a great view of my thong covered snatch. I reach up and unhook the leather fringe bra I was wearing.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I loved watching Magic Mike dancing to this song, so I was all for seeing Bella do it! Yep, that is me the non-biased sexy body watcher. **


	87. Chapter 87

**Day 22, post 5. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 87**

As the song thumps, I rise up, and grabbing the pole, I lift myself off the ground and spin around quickly as the fringe swings open, revealing my breasts. When my bottom hits the floor, I spin and stop right in front of the table of guys. I whip the bra off, showing them my nipple covers that are bright red cherries on stems. I lick my index finger and slide it down between my breasts. Rolling over, I crawl to the side and dance for a two single tables and a couple sitting there. Moving to the other side of the stage, I dance for the three tables of single men. When I move back to the pole, I do several spins and flips, and then do the no-handed upside down hold again.

* * *

**A/N: She maybe dancing to Pony, but I still hear Ester Dean singing Drop it Low.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Day 22, post 6. All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer, all things DDKC related are ours, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 88**

Flipping over, this time I hold the handstand and turn enough to do the side to side splits. I notice Edward sitting off to the side as I dance about the stage, teasing the crowd. As the song comes to the last chorus, I get on all fours and crawl on the stage floor. My eyes lock with Edward, who is sitting there watching me closely. I notice that there's a woman sitting next to him, chatting away. From what I can make out, he's not even paying her any attention—it almost seems like he doesn't know she's there.

* * *

**A/N: Oh shit, I wonder who is sitting with Edward? I guess he doesn't care who she is, since he is not paying her any attention. I am guessing that Bella cares though.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Day 22, post 7. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 89**

I end my routine and walk off the stage with my eyes still locked on Edward, who's now looking about the club his eyes scan each of the girls.

"You did good, Kid. Here's your robe." I don't turn to look at Vicky, my eyes still locked on Edward.

"He likes to make sure we're all right, and he knows where we are all at times."

This time I turn to her. "Who is the high society chick that's sitting with him?" I ask as I swallow—unsure if I really want to hear the answer to that.

"That is Tanya. She's been coming here for three years now."

"Is—is she one of his—girls—you know?"

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me that Bella will not be happy to learn all of this—I wonder if there is some good news in the info she is going to get.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Day 22, post 8. All disclaimers apply. **

**Last Chapter tonight, I assure you there will plenty tomorrow.**

**Got questions? Want to talk about the story? Join us on Facebook ... TeamAllTwilght & AndTAT Fan Fiction or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet**

* * *

**Chapter: 90**

Vicky shakes her head and I watch her grin a little. "Three years ago, her fiancé came here for his bachelor party and hooked up with one of the strippers. Tanya appeared the next night, screaming at everyone."

I feel sad for her but Vicky laughs.

"Don't you start to feeling sorry for her. You see, Ben—her future husband—had found out that day she was only marrying him for his name and money. That's why he bedded Angela in a house where he knew Tanya's parents would find them. Shame no one told Edward this until after he took her home and well, wham-bam—thank you, Ma'am. The next night, she was back. In fact, she comes here four nights a week, trying really hard to get a second performance."

"Angela—slept with a customer? Wait did you say three flipping years? Seriously?" I ask in shock. "She's not looking for a repeat performance, she's looking for a jail term for stalking," I snort loudly—I crack myself up.

* * *

**A/N: Well isn't that interesting. Almost feel sorry for Angela, because that guy used her, but then sometimes karma does even the odds. Bella is great she even cracks herself up. Guess the rules don;t apply to all, or is Angela the reason the rules were invented? Tanya does seem a tad persistent doesn't she?  
**


	91. Chapter 91

**Day 23, post 1. There will be an average of a dozen chapters today.  
**

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 91**

Nodding her head, she goes on. "Since the Cullen's have a shit load more money than what Ben's family did—she doesn't give up easily. That is also part of what is wrong with Angela. Angela really thought that Ben wanted more than a one night stand with her—he more or less only used her. Not to mention that after the whole incident, both Jasper and Edward lost some of their respect for her. Both of them hate cheating, and well, she has a thing for Jasper, and that sealed her fate with him—not that she is his preferred type, if you know what I mean …"

* * *

**A/N: Hm , it seems that Vicky is full of information. Wonder what other info she will let slip?  
**


	92. Chapter 92

**Day 23, post 2. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 92**

I frown again and point to Edward and Tanya. "So if he knows about her money grubbing ways now, then why doesn't he just tell her to fuck off?"

Vicky lets out a huge laugh and even slaps her knee. "He has done that, but Tanya's dad is on the police force. In this line of business, having the cops working with you makes life much easier. Edward has built up a strong relationship with her father, and he is trying not to rock the boat."

Vicky pats my back before walking on to the stage with Tia. It's not long until it's time for my second dance. As I take to the stage, I look at the table and see that Edward has left and Tanya is glaring at me with a look of disgust on her face.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose Tanya is glaring at her for? Maybe she wants to learn some new moves?**


	93. Chapter 93

**Day 23, post 3. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 93**

The dance seems to fly by, and I walk off the stage while collecting my robe. I make my way to the back and get dressed in my street clothes. I'm feeling a little dejected that Edward didn't stick around to see my second dance. After I am dressed, I head to his office to see if it is all right to hang at the bar and watch the other dancers—I still have stuff to learn. Since I am done for the night, I just want to hang and talk to Rose to unwind.

I softly knock on the door. "Come in, Isabella," I hear.

I walk in with a frown. "How did you know that it was me?" I ask when I see that he is not looking at me, but leaning back in his chair.

* * *

**A/N: Well now this is an odd situation. He knew it was her, and he's not even looking. I know she is disappointed, I think I would be too ... how about you?**


	94. Chapter 94

**Day 23, post 4. All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 94**

"You're the only one that would come in here and torment me. You're also the only one that can't knock on a door without tapping out a tune."

I shrug my shoulders. "It's an addiction that I have. I wanted to see if you'd mind if I sat at the bar for a little while?"

He looks at me, but the look is strange. "Look, I have been here all day. I missed dinner, and I'm hungry and craving a steak, but by the time I get out of here, everywhere will be closed. I am in a shitty mood, and my lack of decent choices for a good steak is slim to none. My night is already a shit storm from hell, so I couldn't really care less what you do. Just stay out of my line of sight, all right?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, someone is having a bad day, don't you think?**


	95. Chapter 95

**Day 23, post 5. All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 95**

I nod my head at him and leave the office. I walk out and over to the bar. Rose hands me my tips for the night and one of her fruity smoothie drinks. I smile at her and take a big drink of the icy-frothy goodness. I count the tips and my eyes go wide; I am in a state of shock. I earned over two hundred and sixty bucks on a slow club night—that is awesome.

"I really made this much in just tips?"

She nods her head at me. "You did great, Kid. So far you've got the highest tips tonight. You heading home?" she asks as I get up.

I shake my head at her. "Nope, but I am popping out for some food. I'll be back soon."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, you suppose she is planning to take care of a certain man's desire for a steak?**


	96. Chapter 96

**Day 23, post 6. All things Twilight don't belong to us, we are just borrowing them to play in our little fictional world, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 96**

I walk quickly to The Steak Grill four blocks away. I call and order a cab to take me back, since it will take about twenty to get a meal cooked. I talk to Aro, the owner, and after I promise him that I will again play a game of chess with him at the park on Saturday, he agrees to make my order to go. I order Edward a Porterhouse steak dinner, cooked medium, and make sure he's loaded up with all the trimmings. I order myself a grilled veggie salad wrap. By the time I get back to the club, Edward is again sitting out front at a table with Tanya. I walk over to him and he looks up at me. His first reaction, of course, is to frown.

* * *

**A/N: What a letdown bring a man a nice steak dinner, and all he does is frown. Someone needs to help remove that stick from his butt, or at least smack some sense into him.**


	97. Chapter 97

**Day 23, post 7. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 97**

"I thought you left?"

I nod my head at him. "I did, Bossy-Man. After talking to you in your office, I decided I was hungry—and well, you were talking about food. When I collected my tips, I got over two hundred in tips for the two dances I did. I decided to help you out because you were so hungry and upset, so here you are. One decent steak dinner, just for you."

He grabs the container and opens it, and then he looks at me. "How in the hell did you get them to do this? I have offered them a lot of money, and they still wouldn't do it for me?"

* * *

**A/N: Maybe he doesn't have the assets? Wow, he still doesn't sound very grateful ... maybe she should kick him in the shins and tell him to stuff the porterhouse up his rump. What do you suppose Tanya is thinking sitting there through this encounter?**


	98. Chapter 98

**Day 23, post 8. All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 98**

I shrug my shoulders at him.

"She more than likely just laid on her back for it."

I look at Tanya and place the piece of cake I picked up for dessert in front of her with a cheesy smile. "No; Aro, the owner, plays chess in the park by my apartment sometimes. I talked to his wife about her flower garden while watching the guys play one day. Then I happened to play a couple of games, and we talked quite a bit. He said he would let me order food to go, but only if I agreed to come to the park on Saturday to play him in chess again. Last time I won, and he wants a rematch. And Gosh, Tanya, I never thought of the laying on my back to get things. But hey isn't that position already taken?"

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me to welcome back ... SNARKELLA! What do you supposed will happen now?**


	99. Chapter 99

**Day 23, post 9. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 99**

Edward stares at me almost as if he's reading my face to see if I am telling the truth or not.

"I don't lie!"

He nods his head at me and begins eating his meal.

I know that I am not going to get a thank you, so I smile and wave as I start to walk away. "You're welcome. Be sure to chew."

I don't wait for them to say anything. Instead, I walk away and sit with Rose at the bar.

Rose hands me back my drink and smiles at me. "That was nice of you, Bella."

"Yeah, I was so nice that his wanna-be side piece accused me of lying on my back to get it."

* * *

**A/N: I love the snarky Bella, and Tanya's new nickname will forever be Wanna-be side piece in my head. I loved the line, Be sure to chew! What do you suppose Rose will have to say?**


	100. Chapter 100

**Day 23, post 10.**

* * *

**WOOT—WOOT! We made it to chapter 100! YAY! I want to take a second to mention that Nikky and I put this story together as a one-shot—that kind of went out of control—for the wonderful Silverblossom. We love her stories they are the BOMB. Silver will be celebrating her birthday on March 7****th****, and that will be the FINAL day this story posts. We still have another 180 chapters to go.**

* * *

**All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 100**

"Well, Bella, she has a point. Those business men were throwing tips at you as you were lying on your back doing pelvic thrusts in the air."

"Yeah, well … I couldn't resist, and I think they just really liked the cherries."

"Bella, you have mighty fine cherries," Rose laughs.

**~DDKC~**

The month has really gone by fast, and I love being a stripper. All of the girls apart from Angela are really great. I've made some wonderful friends at the club. I even get along with all of the guys—well, except for Edward—who still seems to have a problem with me.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think Edward's problem is with her as much as it is with his own feelings. Things could get interesting soon, if her month is up, that means a meeting to renegotiate her contract. Wonder if Edward will offer her more employment?**

* * *

**Questions & Answers:  
**

**Will we ever get an Edward POV? Yes we will be posting a rather large amount of chapters with done in Edward's POV.**

**Did you not know that wannabe is not hyphenated? (Not really how the situation was addressed, but I decided to pretend as if it was not done under a guest review.) Sorry we made this mistake, I now know that it is not hyphenated, sorry it is all my (Kasi's) fault because I loved the idea of the nick-name and it came to me, adding it was a last minute decision, therefore the mistake is all mine.. **

**How many more chapters will this be? At least 180 more chapters, as a matter of fact I have not separated it yet, nor have I went over it at all but Nikky added more than 1000 word count to the story overall this morning.**


	101. Chapter 101

**Day 23, post 11. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 101**

He is no longer snapping at me every time I open my mouth, but he seems to spend very little time in my presence. The longest was two weeks ago when my ex-boss from my receptionist job came in. As I was coming off the stage, he got very handsy with me. He shoved me into a corner and tried to remove my clothes. I couldn't see any of the guys, so I kneed and punched him at the same time Edward threw him off of me. I was shaken up a little, and my hand was sore from punching the creep. Edward was so soft with me—even the words he spoke to me were all very soft and very caring. After that night, Edward made sure that one of the guys was always there when any of us came off the stage.

* * *

**A/N: Well it sounds like he cares, and he must have been watching from somewhere. At least our girl got another punch in on the perverted asshole from receptionist job.**


	102. Chapter 102

**Day 23, post 12. All normal disclaimers apply.**

**One more tonight, after this one.**

* * *

**Chapter: 102**

On a bright side, things between Alice and I are going great. We have settled into a routine, and I am looking for a cheap car to get me around the town. Alice has not been pleased that I have been walking home at night, but I can't ask her to get up and come get me—she has early classes. I am still working on getting her and Jasper together, but I have a plan. I just hope it works. Alice truly deserves a great guy, and from what I can see, I think Jasper just might be her soulmate.

* * *

**A/N: Well things are getting better, next chapter is the start of her going to see Edward about renewing her contract. **


	103. Chapter 103

**Day 23, post 13.  
**

**Got questions or want to chat about DDKC, join us on Facebook: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.**

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 103**

I am on my way to Edward's office to get my contract renewed. "Bossy-Man, you in? It's Isabella."

Yeah, Edward still calls me Isabella, Silver, or Little Girl. I walk into his office, not seeing any sign of him.

"Fuck, just like that," I hear.

My eyes go to the other door when I hear Edward's voice and a moan coming from his shower room. I walk over and knock on the door.

"Boss, you all right in there?" I ask through the door.

"Ah fuck … God help me."

I push the door open, worried that he's hurt, and my eyes about pop out of my head. With the door open, I have a clear view of Edward's naked back with his hand on his cock. I don't think that's fifteen inches, but damn that's huge!

* * *

**A/N: Well I wonder who he is thinking of. His reaction ought to be stellar. Hell her reaction is going to be hilarious—being she has no filter. I can't wait to hear this!**


	104. Chapter 104

**Day 24, post 1. All Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 104**

I move toward him—unable to stop myself—to get a better view of his cock. Holy fuck! What a cock it is. Now, I have never seen a cock up close and personal and shit, but damn. The cocks I have seen in photos always look unreal, but this cock … This cock looks very real and very yummy. I lick my lips, watching him stroke it. The hand that was covering the cock moves away, giving me a full frontal view of it, and fuck it looks so long and thick. I really should have known that with him being the green eyed hunk, of course he would have the world's biggest cock—well, biggest I have ever seen—in person.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose is about to happen now?**


	105. Chapter 105

**Day 24, post 2. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 105**

"ISABELLA!" I feel a hand grip my arm and my eyes look at his.

"How—how is it that—I mean ... how do you walk with that monster in your pants?" I ask as my eyes drift back down towards it. "Fuck, I feel like I should be on my knees worshiping your monster cock," I say without filter.

"Why are you in my shower room?" I feel the hand around my arm tighten. "My eyes are up here on my face, Little Girl."

I slowly run my eyes up his body, and lord have mercy, what a body it is.

* * *

**A/N: She can't seem to keep her eyes where they are supposed to be. Love a person with no filter.**


	106. Chapter 106

**Day 24, post 3. All Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 106**

"ISABELLA!" he snaps again, so I bring my eyes that had started traveling back down his body, up to his eyes.

"I—ah—I heard you calling for help. I thought you were hurt."

I look in to his eyes, noticing that they look black and not his usual green. "Why are you back here?"

I smile at him, hoping to decrease his bad mood. "You said to come to your office after my last dance. My one month trial period is over tonight, and I am here to renew my contract."

He lets out a groan and pushes me back into his office. I watch him put on his pants and hide the beauty that is his cock from my view. I pout when he's all tucked away and zipped up.

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me this is going to be an interesting conversation.**

***********Nikky and I have entered a new contest,********"**the heart of country contest." You can find it by searching authors on fan fiction and search for theheartofcountrycontest as one word. The link is: www . fanfiction u/ 4444632/ theheartofcountrycontest (remove the spaces). This contest is anonymous, so we can't tell you what one is ours, but please go read and review, and vote when the voting opens.********* 


	107. Chapter 107

**Day 24, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 107**

"Well, other than being a peeping Tom, you have done well for a kid. I'm still not sure about you having a full time job here, though."

I swallow back my embarrassment and look at him. "I can do better, I know I can. Just tell me what I need to work on and I will."

I watch as he chuckles, looking at me. "I really don't think you can change, Isabella. But I will tell you that mouth of yours needs to change. I heard you and Angela fighting. She has been here a lot longer than you, and my loyalties lie with her."

* * *

**A/N: Okay now even I think he is an asshole! I wonder what our girl will say now. I really think he just wants her to quit stripping though.  
**


	108. Chapter 108

**Day 24, post 5. All things Twilight Saga related belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended in our use of her characters names and some characteristics.**

* * *

**Chapter: 108**

I feel my heart sink. Angela has made my life a living hell at every possible turn. I took almost all of her attacks without saying a word back to her, but I can't keep my mouth shut when she talks bad about Alice. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I only fight with her when she pushes too far."

"Learn to walk away, don't feed the fight! You have a temper on you. The guy you hit—you busted his lip and knocked two of his teeth out."

I try to again explain why that happened, but he cuts me off.

"I know that he hurt you too, but I wish you would see that because of shit—like that night—it is what shows you that this is no place for a kid ... young lady. Girls like Angela do well in this line of work because at the end of the day they have little respect for themselves or others. They see only what they can take or get from others. This line of work changes people—makes them hard—not in a good way. You're making my life very uncomfortable—but Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and all of the girls here—except Angela—have all out voted me—so it looks like you are staying."

* * *

**A/N: Well it seems the only person who can manage to talk to our girl without getting a lashing is Edward, and that is interesting at best. Seems like he just doesn't want her tainted by the life ... I wonder what she will do or say now?**


	109. Chapter 109

**Day 24, post 6. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 109**

I force a smile on my face as he hands me a new three month contract. I quickly sign my name. "Thank you. I will try better to please you," I say, looking into his eyes as I talk.

"I don't think that will ever happen, Isabella," he says.

With those words, I feel a part of my heart break. I know that no one has ever found me good enough. There has always been something they wanted me to change.

"Close the door behind you." His words come out a lot softer than how he had been talking to me. I keep my eyes down, not wanting him or anyone else to see the hurt I feel knowing that I will never meet anyone's—much less his—standards. As I close the door I hear him mumbling, but I know it is not for my ears.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone has a breaking point and I guess Edward is her's. I have the feeling that we haven't seen or heard the last from Snarkella, and I am laying odds that Edward's own internal war is backing his mouth. Guess he still needs to find that podiatrist and proctologist.**


	110. Chapter 110

**Day 24, post 7. No Copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 110**

The next few days pass quickly, and I keep out of Edward's way. Apart from my greeting and good bye, I don't go anywhere near him. I know that today I will have to see him, though, because it's his thirty-fourth birthday. The employees, along with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, have all planned a party for him.

I told them that I would deal with the cake; it's the one thing that I can make the best. I smile as I decorate the top to look like a stage. I got some topping pieces from a catalog that Vicky had. There is one of a guy in a chair and a girl with a pole, and I place them carefully on top before getting into the cab with the cake.

* * *

**A/N: Well our girl can bake, and can even make a cake kinky—yeah that sounds like our Silverblossom! 20 days until Silverblossom's birthday and the end of this story. **

**Questions and answers:**

**What are the chapters so short? Because this is a drable fic. Drabbles are usually around 100 word chapters, ours have been between 100 and 300 pretty consistently, other than extras we have written.**

**How soon until we get to hear from Edward? As it stands right now Edward's POV should begin posting somewhere around Chapter 152, through chapter 271 give or take a few because we have some adding we have done before that.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Day 24, 8****th**** and final post of the day today. I will try to post a huge set of chapters tomorrow, I just need to make sure that it balances out so I don't have to leave you hanging with only 2 or 3 chapters because I over post. I will work it out early tomorrow.**

**Got questions or want to chat, join us on Facebook groups: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction, or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.**

**All Normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 111**

It doesn't take me long to get to the club. I pay the cabbie and enter the building. I place the cake down on the table, and am startled almost instantly.

"Fuck, Bella, you made that?"

I turn with my hand on my chest, nodding my head. "Yes, it is cake number three, just like you chose."

Jasper licks his lips. "Oh, God, that was the one I voted for. Edward's gonna love it!"

I smile and clap my hands a little. I am so stoked to have finally done something that I am told Edward will love. "So, when are you going to ask my girl out on a date?"

* * *

**A/N: And there is our girl already in Jasper's business trying to get him to ask Alice out. Bella is always so worried and caring over her friends, wonder when she will take a stand for herself? Other than running from that po-dunk town, and warding off a leachy old boss, she fights for others more than herself. **


	112. Chapter 112

**Day 25, post 1.**

**All normal disclaimers apply. After splitting chapters up this morning and working out the rest of the posting plan, I will be posting six to twelve chapters a day. Edward's POV will come into play around chapter 160 now. I will be posting ten chapters today and tomorrow for sure.**

* * *

**Chapter: 112**

Jasper sighs at me while shaking his head. "I like Alice—really like her—but come on, Bella, look at my job. I would never have another if she was my girl. She wouldn't want for anything. But this is who I am, and I am not good enough for her."

I roll my eyes and slap him across the head.

"What?" Jasper says.

"I am talking about a date, and if you really feel that Alice is a great girl—which she is—then you should know she wouldn't want you to change. Stop using stupid excuses and ask her out! You do know that she won't be single forever. There will be a guy that will see her and say something like 'she's mine, and fuck if I am losing her to some other geezer because he has no balls.' Now ask her out! Give her the choice. She knows what you do for a living, and if she says yes—she's saying yes to all of you."

* * *

**A/N: Think this will be enough for Jasper to build the bridge and get over it?  
**


	113. Chapter 113

**Day 25, post 2. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 113**

Jasper smiles at me while nodding his head. I watch him walk away as the other girls bring Edward in. The night goes fast, and Edward seems to be enjoying himself.

"Okay, cake time!" Emmett calls out, and Rose pushes the tray with the cake over to Edward.

"Oh … guys this looks amazing," Edward says, as he looks at the cake. I feel my heart flutter as he looks at it in awe.

We all sing happy birthday to him before he blows out his candles and cuts up the cake.

"Fuck me … you have got to tell me what bakery you bought this from. This is the best fucking cake ever."

* * *

**A/N: Well now isn't he in for a shock?**

*****You all should be thanking Nikky like crazy, she just keeps adding more and more to this story. At the rate she is going it will be over 300 chapters.*****


	114. Chapter 114

**Day 25, post 3. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 114**

Everyone nods their heads in agreement with Edward.

"Bella made it from scratch. She had five different recipes she let me try—they were all great, but this was the best one," Jasper says as he stuffs another piece of cake in his mouth.

Edward looks at me, then at Jasper, and then glares at both of us. I frown, not knowing what I have done to upset him now.

"Okay, present time," Emmett calls out nervously.

Edward sits on a seat, and one by one, we hand him his gifts. I am one of the last to give him a gift. He looks at it and then at me, and gives me a grunted thank you.

* * *

**A/N: Whatever in the world could it be that upset him now?  
**


	115. Chapter 115

**Day 25, post normal Disclaimers apply.  
**

**The rest of the 6 chapters for today will start posting in a little while.**

* * *

**Chapter: 115**

I start feeling dejected again when he chooses not to open it. As the night goes on, Edward seems to stay far away from me. Feeling a bit like an outsider, I begin to clean up the rest of the party mess and put away the leftover cake.

"You are fucking amazing, you know that?" Jasper scares me slightly as he pulls me in for a hug. I look at him wide-eyed as he kisses my cheek.

"She said yes," Jasper says quietly in my ear. "I have a date—with Alice."

I smile shaking my head, watching him jump around the room. I pick up the plates that are on the counter, taking them into the little kitchenette area.

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me that Jasper's excitement over his date with Alice, makes Bella happy. Let's hope that the happiness they are showing spreads and makes Edward a little happy. **


	116. Chapter 116

**Day 25, post 5. All disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 116**

"I don't know what you've done to get Jasper to fall for your little act, but I can tell you, you're not his type. I assure you that I'll be doing everything in my power to see that he remembers that."

I look at Edward's angry face, unsure of what is going on or what he's talking about. "What—um—what do you mean?"

He shakes his head at me with a sneer. "Jasper does not go for little girls like you, and he would NEVER date a stripper. I mean really what's your game plan, Little Girl? You couldn't get me to bed you, so you thought you'd take on Jasper instead?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think he is jealous. What do you think? How shocked do you suppose he will be when he finds out it is not Bella, that Jasper has a date with?**


	117. Chapter 117

**Day 25, post 6. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 117**

I shake my head at him as Jasper busts back in through the door. "Bella, I'm gonna need your help with this date. I want everything to be great and wonderful for Alice. I know that whole 'come over and help me decide on what cake to make' thing was your way allowing us to get to know each other. Thanks for the push you gave me today—but I want this date to be perfect. So I was thinking it might be best if I run my plans for our first date by you. Is that okay?"

I nod my head at Jasper, knowing that I can't speak at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if Edward feels like half of the heel he is? I bet that Jasper will figure stuff out and put mister butt-headed a**hole in line. What do you think?  
**


	118. Chapter 118

**Day 25, post 7. All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer, we just dressed them up, and in some cases make them strip naked, and play in our perverted minds, no copyright infringement is intended. Join us on Facebook: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 118**

Jasper frowns at me. "Hey, Bella, is everything okay?"

I nod my head again. "Yeah, I was just saying good bye. We can talk about your date tomorrow, can't we? Have a good birthday—Boss." I walk away quickly, grabbing my jacket.

I have been walking for about half hour when a car pulls up in front of me and Edward steps out.

"What the fuck! You're walking home? You're really fucking stupid! Are you trying to get raped?"

I close my eyes before looking at Edward. "I enjoy walking, and it's only a thirty minute walk normally."

He walks around the car, grabs my arm, and opens the other door. "Get in, Little Girl."

* * *

**A/N: I guess she no longer likes calling him Bossy-Man ... that is interesting. Well ... I wonder what the hell he is going to say now.**


	119. Chapter 119

**Day 25, post 8. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 119 **

I point and go to speak, but a loud growl makes me get in. I watch as Edward gets back in. He looks at me to speak but nothing comes out. He clears his throat and looks at the road, starting the car.

"Tell me where we're going." I nod my head as the car starts to slowly move.

"Isabella, I want to say …"

"Pull over," I interrupt. I look at him as he stops speaking. "Pull over," I tell him.

Edward looks at me and I repeat for him to pull over again. He does, but he glares at me. "I said I'm driving you home, Little Girl."

I smile at him and point out my side window. "You already have—this is my building."

* * *

**A/N: Don't you love that he got to drive her the equivalent of half a block?  
**


	120. Chapter 120

**Day 25, post 9. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 120**

Edward looks at me and then at the building. I open the car door and step out.

"Thank you for the lift, Boss." I close the door and run inside without looking back.

I walk to my room and quickly change into my pajamas. As I am walking to the living room, there is a knock on the door, so I walk over and open it. I'm stunned to see Edward standing there.

"Did I forget something in your car?" I ask, looking back at the table where I set my purse and jacket.

Edward shakes his head and clears his throat. "I'm not good at giving people apologies, but Jasper said he'd kick my ass if I didn't.

* * *

**A/N: I'm betting that Jasper is still thinking about it! I know a few of you are. **

**The next chapter is the last for the night and tomorrow there will be another ten chapters posting and two of those ten will be a Jasper POV and Alice POV ... ironically and without planning to do it, we somehow managed to make both of those chapters at 703 word count. So BONUS reading tomorrow. **


	121. Chapter 121

**Day 25, post 10. Last one of the night. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 121**

I watch as he grabs his hair and tugs. He looks so confused and almost scared.

"Look, I over reacted when I thought you and Jasper where dating. He's been hurt before. Maria was a fucking gold digging whore. She acted like she was all sweetness and light, and then fucked nearly every guy that looked at her behind his back. I was worried with you being a lot younger than what he is. I thought that when someone new—someone richer—came along, that you'd dump him. I just don't think he would be able to live through another heart break like that. He is one of my best friends—like a brother to me. I just can't see him hurting again—not like before."

* * *

**A/N: So it seems that Bella is not the only one who seems to care more about the happiness and mistreatment of a friend, than about their own self. That is an interesting piece of information. Do you think he has more to say, or will he leave it at that?  
**


	122. Chapter 122

**Day 26, post 1. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 122**

I shake my head at him. "Look, it's fine. Just so you know, though, Alice isn't like that. Her parent's cheated on each other all the time, and always seemed to get back together, but it was never great. All the fighting—the hate, the love—everything they had for each other made Alice believe in true love soulmates for life. She saw what cheating can do to people, and she would never be treated like that, or treat another person that way. I've seen them together—they are meant to be. Even with the ten year gap in age—they are just good together. You should give her a chance."

* * *

**A/N: I think Bella is quite the advocate for her friend. Seems he is for Jasper too. At least they have a common goal.  
**


	123. Chapter 123

**Day 26, post 2. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 123**

Edward nods his head at me. He turns to walk away, but then looks back at me. "Why were you walking? I know that you make over two thousand a month with the dancing and tips."

"Well, you see I have: rent, bills, food, trying to save for a car, and I've been thinking of going to college. Jasper and Alice think I should give it a try—maybe become a chef, or make cakes. Well, I checked it out and it's really expensive, so I'm saving everything I can. I'd rather walk than pay thirty dollars for a freaking cab ride. I already had to pay for a cab once tonight because Alice wasn't here to take me to the club. I may make great tips, but you only allow me to dance on the two slowest nights of the week. You don't allow me on the floor to make better tips, or do lap dances for extra tips either. I get the lowest pay of all the dancers, so I think I am doing damn well with what I've got."

* * *

**A/N: Well stick that in your pipe and smoke Mr. Asshole Cullen! I wonder what his response will be now?**


	124. Chapter 124

**Day 26, post 3. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter: 124**

Edward looks at me and nods his head. "Fair enough. I will make sure that you receive a raise. Make sure that Felix or James drives you home each night from now on—it's part of their job. Good night, Isabella."

I smile at him. "Good night—Bossy-Man—oh and a raise sounds nice, thanks."

I close the door and walk away, only to hear another knock immediately.

I open the door and see Edward still standing there. He is silent for what seems like several minutes, but finally, he runs his hands through his wild ass sex hair and looks at me. His eyes seem to seep into my soul. The intensity makes me short of breath.

"I'm really sorry," are the only words he says before walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Well it seems she may have cracked that hard ass shell around his heart and that it may actually beat a little. Things could be interesting. Up next is Jasper POV. **


	125. Chapter 125

**Day 26, post 4. All disclaimers still apply.**

****Jasper POV—Special chapter completely unedited.****

* * *

**Chapter: 125 **

"Jasper you we're supposed to be learning this shit at college, what fuck have you been doing there?" Edward says, as he gives me the death glare and throws the books for the club on the desk.

I think back to when I first laid eyes on Alice, she smells like heaven, oh the stuff I want to do to her.

"I was busy chatting up a beauty of a girl. I tell you she has this ass," I use my hands to make the shape of Alice's ass. "It makes me want to get on my knees and bite it—before I lay claim to it. My God and her breasts, they're so fucking bouncy. You have no idea how many times I have pictured her naked and riding me. She has the sweetest smelling pussy—I know I make her hot—I swear I can tell her scent over others. She is so smart and shy! Oh did I say how outright beautiful she is? It is like kismet, because she is a good friend of a friend—it is so perfect."

I close my eyes bringing the image of Alice to my mind. I see her ducking her head and smiling at me. I know for a fact there's a wild cat in there. I start to get hard, so I open my eyes again looking at Edward who just stares at me.

"Could you put away your vagina, and help me here—and I know it is Bella's friend—we've met, in a roundabout way. How come you never just asked her out?"

I look at him sighing as I rub my face. "When we first meet, I wanted too. But you needed me here and well, I kind of gave her my business card. Talk about major fuck up—giving her a card that has a picture of an exotic dancer, and says 'Jasper Whitlock Ass-Manager' was not a great idea."

Edward lets out a laugh shaking his head. "You afraid to ask out a girl, whatever is the world coming too?"

"Well if I hadn't already asked her, then you could still give me shit, but I did it and we are going on a date. Besides if Alice would've said no I could've just asked Bella out," I say and Edward gives me a jealous glare.

I smirk at him shaking my head. "Speaking of dates, maybe you should just take her home, mark her, make her yours, and fuck her until the chip falls off your shoulder," I stop talking when I hear a snap. I look to Edward's hand to see that he broke a pencil.

"She's just a kid—I don't see her like that."

I hear a loud laugh seeing Rose is just about doubled over.

"Shut up and get to work Blondie," Edward retorts without looking at Rose. He really should have looked at her, because Rose threw her half eaten apple at Edward—hitting him in the head. She gives him the finger when he finally looks her way.

"Edward I have known you for years. I remember you coming to stay with Esme and Carlisle—I thought you were some spoiled little rich boy. The way you spoke, the way you behaved—with everyone—was outrageous. Before you say it, I know that you're sorry. But you treat everyone that you feel a connection to like shit—and well, that's how you've been treating Bella. I know you like the girl, give her a chance."

Edward doesn't look my way but I know that he heard me.

The door of the club opens and Bella walks in. I watch Edward watching her movements. Before she gets to the table he picks up his papers and gives her a weak smile before walking way. I glance at Emmett and Rose who are shaking their heads.

"Okay Major—Ass-Manger—Whitlock, whatcha got planned for my girl—and it better not be McDonalds—or I'll give you my own version of a big mac right now?" Bella says, showing me her fist.

I chuckle and pat the seat that Edward was just in, so we can sit and talk about my plans.

* * *

**A/N: Well there was a bit of our snarky-funny Bella back. I sure have missed her. Maybe the little talk with Edward did some good. So what did you think of talk between Jasper and Edward, and isn't Rose funny?**


	126. Chapter 126

**Day 26, post 5. All normal disclaimers apply.**

****Alice POV—completely unedited, read at own risk.****

* * *

**Chapter: 126**

I have nothing to wear! I grab a few items and put them on. I walk to my mirror look at myself. Argh! No! Fucking hell, why did I say yes to him? Bella—that's why! Yes I blame that stupid, meddling friend of mine!

I flop on my bed see that I only have hour to go, "fuck!" I let out a scream.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing girl?"

I turn my head a glare at Bella. "You need to call him tell him, I'm sick or something—but I can't go out. I feel so—argh!"

I watch as she shakes a bag in front of her. "I got you some stuff, so get off your ass."

I go to flip her off but she pulls on my arm, pulling me up.

"Here drink this, and then start putting this on."

As I roll my eyes at her she walks past me and slaps my ass. "Chop—chop, Alice, times ticking away."

I raise eyebrow at her, cross my arm over my chest.

"You know I thought about a way that you could tell Jasper what it is that you really want to do to him!"

I feel a blush come across my face, and of course she keeps going.

"You could sing a song to him, and I have the perfect one in mind!"

Bella grins at me, and I huff—knowing that if I don't start getting dressed she's going to start singing. I hold up the bag and pull out a beautiful dress out.

_"I was feeling done in, couldn't win, I'd only ever kissed before."_

I roll my eyes at her. "At least I've kissed before, bitch!"

Ignoring my comment she carries on with the song. _"I thought there's no use getting, into heavy petting, It only leads to trouble, and seat wetting."_

I down my drink as Bella keeps singing with a huge smile on her face.

_"Now all I want to know, Is how to go, I've tasted blood and I want more!"_

As she sings she removes her sweater. "Good Lord, the girl strips for a few weeks and now she can't keep her clothes on." For that comment I get the sweater, in my face.

_"I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance, I've got an itch to scratch I need assistance."_

I chuckle giving up and singing with her. _"Touch-a-touch-a-touch-a-touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me Creature of the night."_

I put on what Bella says is my ugly ass sweater as she sings the next part solo again.

_"Then if anything grows, while you pose. I'll oil you up, and rub you down."_ Bella shimmies down my body and wiggles her eyebrows.

"I ain't got no dollar for you baby," I say giving her a little push away from me.

_"And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction. You need a friendly hand and I need action Touch-a touch-a-touch-a-touch me—"_ Bella stands up and grabs my hand and we sing and dance around my room. _"I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night."_

We chuckle and hug and I must admit—I do feel calmer now. A little later, we both turn when we hear a knock.

"I'll get the door. You take a deep breath. Alice, you look beautiful, and take the piece shit sweater off! I swear I'm gonna burn it one of these days."

I look in the mirror. Come on Alice you can do this. I take off the cardigan. I walk out my room and stop dead in my tracks. Jasper's standing there, looking seriously hotter than I've ever seen him look before. I feel my panties getting wet.

"Wow, holy hell, Alice—you look fucking sexy—I mean beautiful ... but fuck you look sexy too. Are you ready to go Darlin'?" Jasper offers me his arm and I nod my head at him.

"You better have her back before one. I know where you work, Whitlock!"

I shake my head at Bella blowing her a kiss as Jasper chuckles and we walk out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So without cheating how many of you know what movie that song is from? If you do know what movie it was from how many times have you seen it? Was you able to read the words, or like me did you sing them in your head?**

**It is so freaking ironic—I swear Nikky and I were made to work together and that song proves it. Not very many people know this, but I have seen that movie several hundreds of times at the cinema, I have also been a part of the show as it is acted out, and seen it a couple of times now in live theatre productions. When Nikky suggested this, I seriously lost it laughing and giggling like a teen girl. It is so funny to me, how much Nikky and I think alike. **

**Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. **


	127. Chapter 127

**Day 26, post 6. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 127**

After the night of his birthday, things with Edward changed—in a good way. He started talking to me a little more, and seemed to stop hiding from me all the time.

Each day, he seems to ask me a random question like what my favorite color is. I still flirt outrageously with him, and he seems to be able to take it longer than before. After a little bit, he starts glaring at me again and asks me to stop—which of course I do—most of the time right away too. I am really starting to feel like I would do anything for this man.

* * *

**A/N: Well things are getting better and he is no longer being such a ass at work. Seems like things may be getting better, wonder if they will stay that way?**

****Yes it was the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I actually played Magenta for a few weeks filling in for the normal girl who was gone. I FREAKING love the movie and seeing it as a play production was amazing too. Super fun, and love it so much. Sigh.****


	128. Chapter 128

**Day 26, post 7. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 128 **

Jasper and Alice have been getting really close, and she's here tonight. Jasper is in the office with Edward and Alice is sitting with Rose at the bar. Angela has been in a terrible mood all week after finding Alice and Jasper kissing. The tension around her has been terrible and she has tried many times to pick a fight.

"Hey there, you butterball, how about you move your wide load over so you're only occupying one of the stools," Angela yells. Her voice is loud enough that I can hear it on the other side of the club, and I storm over to where she is.

* * *

**A/N: Shit is about to hit the fan. I'm thinking this will not be good. What are the odds that this doesn't end in a fist fight? **

****We had someone ask a question about going to the Rocky Horror Picture Show in the cinema. Yes they do sing along, and shout out a whole bunch of different things. They throw toilet paper, toast, hot dogs (in some cases), water (in some cases), confetti, they also cover heads with newspaper, hold a hand of playing cards, blow sound makers and horns. You never sit in the back row (Virgin) and almost everyone gets up and does the time-warp. People act out the movie as the movie plays. It is so much fun. If you ever get the chance to attend the mid-night showing of the RHPS, do yourself a favor and go, it is so much fun and so worth the time.** **


	129. Chapter 129

**Day 26, post 8. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 129**

"Just so you know, you ugly, fat slob, my Jasper's only with you as a bet. He and that little bitch of a friend of yours have a bet going to say that he can't pop that old cherry of yours. I mean, you can't honestly think he really wants you, can you? Let's face it—no one would willingly go there."

I move so that I am in front of Alice. "You better watch what you're saying."

Angela looks down her nose at me.

Alice pulls on my arm. "Bella, that nasty, bitter, delusional skank isn't worth it—let it go and sit with me over at the table."

* * *

**A/N: Sounds like Alice has gotten a bit more of a back bone since starting to date Jasper, a little confidence does go a LONG way. Somehow I doubt that Alice will be able to rein Bella in, if Angela opens her mouth again. What do you think?**


	130. Chapter 130

**Day 26, post 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 130**

Angela laughs. "Delusional? Now that is funny. Honey, get a mirror and take a look. There is nothing delusional about your fat ass, unless you're thinking that it's worth looking at, much less touching. You only call me nasty because you wish you could have all of this as yours—you're just jealous."

This time I laugh, loudly. "What, pray tell, would she ever have to be jealous of when it comes to the likes of you? Is it the dried skin on your feet? No, it must be the lack of curves you have. Wait, I bet it's that her tits stay up without a bra where yours are hanging ... a little south. Or could it be the sneer that is permanently etched on your overly tanned face? I guess it could also be the fact that she has more than two brain cells to rub together. No—no, that can't be it; you are too stupid to be jealous of her smarts. Oh, I know—I am sure it is because Jasper finds her beautiful and sexy."

* * *

**A/N: Oh damn them there are some fighting words. I wonder if Angela is brave—or rather—stupid enough to say anything else? (BTW: loved the two brain cells to rub together comment—Nikky cracks me the hell up!)**


	131. Chapter 131

**Day 26, post 10. Last chapter of the night. **

****I have early doctors appointments tomorrow. If I get the chance to post a few before I go I will, if not I will post back to back when I get home.****

**All normal disclaimers apply. **

**Join us on Facebook : TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction and/or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.**

* * *

**Chapter: 131**

Rose and some of the other girls start laughing as Angela looks around at them before diving at me.

"You bitch! You're gonna regret the day you walked in here!" she screeches.

I feel her pull my hair, so I start hitting her back. It's doesn't take long before both of us are rolling about on the floor fighting.

I feel someone's arms wrap around me, pulling me off the bitch.

"You're dead, you hear me you whore? You're gone—fired—good bye! Be sure to take your trashy big fat fucking piece of shit friend of yours with you!"

* * *

**A/N: Something tells me that Angela just yelled out her last delusional statement, and did it in front of all the bosses. Bella sure doesn't take things laying down does she? **


	132. Chapter 132

**Day 27, post 1. All normal disclaimers apply. **

**I am sorry for the delay in starting to post today—it will be the same tomorrow bright and early until sometime in the afternoon—more testing. So far so good!  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 132**

I struggle to get myself free from the arms that are holding me. "Isabella, calm down."

I stop as soon as Edward's voice sounds in my ear.

"Jasper, Rose, deal with Angela—get her fixed up."

At that, he walks away with me still in his arms. I'm still so mad, he practically has to carry me.

"Did I, or did I not say no fighting with Angela?" Edward asks as he dumps me in a chair in his office. I close my eyes, trying not to let the tears fall.

"I—I'm sorry," I stutter, unable to say anything else.

* * *

**A/N: Do you really think he is mad, or do you think he is just angry over the public display?**


	133. Chapter 133

**Day 27, post 2. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 133**

I hear Edward sigh and I feel him touch my face. I open my eyes and watch him head into his bathroom. He comes back with a washcloth in his hand and begins wiping my face.

"Please don't fire me; I love working here. I always try to stay out of Angela's way."

I see something flash in his eyes before he closes them.

"I really should fire you for fighting with other girls, because it is one thing I can't condone. This is something we have spoken about before, and you've disappointed me."

I bite my lip, trying even harder to stop the tears that I know are coming.

* * *

**A/N: Well he said she disappointed him, not that she is fired. **


	134. Chapter 134

**Day 27, post 3. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 134**

"You should go home to your father, Isabella. Running away was not a grown up thing to do."

I shake my head at him and give him a confused look. "Angela filled me in on why you came here. She told me about the guy you have back home."

I shake my head and go to tell him there's no one—that it is a lie.

"Come on, you feel something for the guy you said yes to—everything was planned. I'm not sure what he sees in you; maybe your father paid him," he says, letting out a chuckle as I feel the anger building up inside me.

* * *

**A/N: Be careful Edward you are treading on ASSHOLE territory again. I wonder if he is going to give her the chance to tell him Angela is lying?**


	135. Chapter 135

**Day 27, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 135**

"He must see something in you for him to have asked for your hand in the first place. Go back home; I'm sure he will forgive you for leaving. You could use some of the money you've saved. I'm sure he would take you back."

I push away from him and head to the door, opening it I stop.

"Isabella, going home is for the best ..."

I slam the door closed and turn back to look at him.

"You have no idea about what you talking about, or about what I left behind. And your perfect little Angela told you a lot of shit about me—but that is exactly what it is; shit."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, no ... I think shit is what is going to hit the fan! What do you think?**


	136. Chapter 136

**Day 27, post 5. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 136**

"I know I do a lot of stupid shit and act like a brat half the time, but I would never say yes to someone I didn't love or want to spend the rest of my life with," I say quietly.

Taking a breath, I get mad all over again.

"You want to know why I left? I'll tell you, but you can't tell me going back there is for the best. I had what I thought were the perfect parents. My mom looked sad sometimes, but she did everything a mom should. I was eight when she got breast cancer; she held on for four years. She took me out on a trip to Seattle and made me promise that I would not settle for just 'okay.'"

* * *

**A/N: I guess she is going to let it all rip now! Wonder what his reaction will be to this?**


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter: 137**

**Day 27, post 6. No copyright infringement intended, all things Twilight related belong to S. Meyer.**

**I will post the remaining 6 chapters for today in a short time.**

* * *

I stop for a minute and take a breath.

I smile, thinking of how Mom always talked to me. "She always said to go for love, and that one day I would find someone that made my heart light up. I should be their world and they wouldn't want change anything about me. After she died, the older I got, the more people said I was like her. I was too out spoken and needed a firmer hand at home—that any man that had me as a wife had his work cut out for him."

I stop and think of all the people back home who always seemed to have something to say.

Like my life was theirs to dictate.

* * *

**A/N: Seems like she is leaving nothing out. I wonder if the cat has his tongue, he sure isn't interrupting. **


	138. Chapter 138

**Day 27, post 7. All normal disclaimers still apply. Thanks for your patience, in that short break I managed to take a hot shower and relax them sore muscles of mine. YAY! 5 more to go and here they come!  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 138**

"Charlie, my dad, seemed to turn a blind eye when I would say what was on my mind and tell men that I thought what they said was stupid and out dated. You can gather that I didn't have any friends. Girls didn't like me because I didn't want to be done up twenty-four-seven. I liked to run, to do stuff that was seen as things only the boys should be doing.

"The guys thought that I was pretty and an easy fuck. After I hit the third guy for touching me—I became a prude. Alice was the only friend that I had, and the only person that took me as I am, for me."

* * *

**A/N: She isn't a prude, she just isn't easy and spreading her legs for each and every guy who tries. **


	139. Chapter 139

**Day 27, post 8. All normal disclaimers apply. Join us on Facebook: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fcition or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.**

* * *

**Chapter: 139**

"Alice moved away two years ago. That's when Jacob started hanging around. He used to watch me all the time. We went out one night, and he showed me off to all his friends. I was really uncomfortable. I overheard him and some older boys talking, and Jacob said that I was going be his. His friend laughed, saying that I was the sexiest girl he had ever seen and he wouldn't mind fucking me. Jacob laughed and said after he got my cherry, the guy could do me as often as he wanted right up until we were married. I was seventeen, so I stayed away from him. He would appear every now and then—I get that he was a sixteen year old boy and they say shit without thinking, but that was enough for me not to trust him."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what he is thinking now. I am guessing he realizes at least that Angela is a liar.**


	140. Chapter 140

**Day 27, post 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 140**

"Then when I graduated, he was there. He had asked my dad for my hand. Jake and my father planned the whole wedding without asking me. My dad stood there saying that I was a special girl, and no guy would want me for me. He told me that I would marry Jacob no matter what I wanted."

I wipe at the tears on my cheek. "He said I should be glad that Jacob wanted me. Jake may have wanted me, but he wanted to change me. He wanted me to become some sort of perfect 1950's wife—so yeah, I left. I did not run away; I am eighteen and I left a note. I get it—I'm not good enough and never will be—for any guy to want me—but I would rather be an old spinster with a thousand cats than become something I am not."

* * *

**A/N: Hell yeah Bella, you tell him. Stick that in your pipe Edward.**


	141. Chapter 141

**Day 27, post 10. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 141**

I open the door and walk out, the tears falling full force when I reach the parking lot, I run all the way home as fast as I can.

I crawl up in bed and ignore the knocking on the front door, knowing that Alice has her own set of keys.

The next morning, I walk in to the bathroom and notice that my eyes are puffy from the crying I did last night. I brush my teeth and wash my face, being careful of the mark that Angela left on my cheek.

I walk in to the kitchen and make some breakfast. I look up when Jasper and Alice come in.

"Bella, are you alright?" I nod my head and take a bite of toast.

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess she was done listening to what he had to say. I wonder who was knocking on the door? **


	142. Chapter 142

**Day 27, post 11. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 142**

"I'm fine. I'm going for a run, see you later." Before either of them can speak, I walk out of the apartment. I run until I find myself outside of the club. I head in, deciding to get my whole firing out of the way. I knock on Edward's door, stopping myself at just a simple tap-tap-tap.

"Come in." I frown when I hear Edward's voice sound real low. I open the door, seeing him with his hand in his hair. I glance around the room and see it looks as if it's been through a tornado.

"What happened in here?" I ask, bending down to start picking up the papers on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose happened?**


	143. Chapter 143

**Day 27, post 12. This is the final post for today. **

**I will be posting late tomorrow—possibly just like today. I know you all look forward to the all-day long postings, but I (Kasi) did an all-day appointment today outside of the house and have a second one tomorrow. Not sure how many chapters I will be posting tomorrow, but I wanted to not leave you with a HUGE cliff and I sure could have—just saying.**

* * *

**Chapter: 143**

"Be—Isabella?" I look up at Edward and he looks stressed.

"Hi, Bossy-Man. I thought I would come back and let you do the whole 'you're fired' thing, get my shit, and be gone. I know how much you despise looking at me, anyway."

Edward leaps out of his seat and I jump back a little at the fright that he gave me.

"I was not going to fire you. Fuck, Isabella, I really didn't know all of that—stuff you told me. I know now—I should have known better than to listen to what Angela said. I heard what she said to you and about your friend. I want you to know—I fired her last night after you left."

* * *

**A/N: Well he fired Angela, and I for one am so happy about that. I am sure most of you are too. So what do you think so far?**

****As for the short chapters this is a drabble, so the chapters are designed to be short (100 is the norm.), most of ours are well over 130's and up. I did post 12 chapters today and 10 each the two days previous. I am not sure how many will post tomorrow, but again they will not start posting first thing in the morning.****


	144. Chapter 144

**Day 28, post 1. All normal Disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 144**

I look at him and nod my head. "So I am not fired, then?" Edward shakes his head at me

"No, and I would like us to be friends. The arguing and weirdness—that's gone on between us—needs to stop. I know that's been—pretty much all me. So would you be willing to give me a chance—at being your friend?"

I nod my head at him and begin to help him clean up his office. It doesn't take us long with both of us working together. All too soon the office is clean, and I go to leave. Edward's hand shoots out stopping me before I open the door.

* * *

**A/N: Well he finally admitted he has been not so lovely ... I wonder if it will last or if he will freak out again. I wonder why he stopped her ... got any ideas?**


	145. Chapter 145

**Day 28, post 2. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 145**

"Hey Bossy-man ... I really kind of need to go home and shower. I'm really sweaty and feel gross. I mean I went for a run this morning and ended up here. Well and after helping pick up this mess," I say stopping as I glace at him over my shoulder. I can see he's still looking stressed.

"Your fine," he says suddenly. "I mean here—I mean you can use my shower—you still have a change of clothes here right?"

I nod my head at him.

"Okay just let me say this and I'll be out of your way. There is shampoo and towels in there—plus a clean shirt of mine that you can use until you get to the changing room. I'll make sure no one comes in until you're done."

I give him a nod and start to turn away from the door.

* * *

**A/N: Damn, now she is showering in his private bathroom. Hmm, now that is interesting.**


	146. Chapter 146

**Day 28, post 3. All things Twilight Saga Related belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**HUGE thanks to all the gals who pre-read and beta'd for us on this drabble fic. THANKS!**

* * *

**Chapter: 146**

He gives me a smile. "I want to say—I want you to know that I am sorry. The way I've behaved and the things that I've said to you were—wrong. I'm not going to stand here and give you excuses and reasons why I behaved the way I have—because there are none that would excuse what I've done. I can however reassure you that I will not do it again. I'm done being a dick-headed-asshole or whatever name you've come up with for me. Thank you for giving me this chance—I just hope I don't make you regret it.

Before I can say a word in response, he gently moves around me, and walks out of the office.

* * *

**A/N: And he does have a heart ... guess we can cancel his trip to see the Wizard. What do you suppose is going through her head after that little speech?**


	147. Chapter 147

**Day 28, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 147**

That day in the office seemed to be a big turning point for Edward and me, and now when I flirt with him, I often find him flirting back. The banter and sexual tension is thick, and Rose teases me, saying it can be cut with a knife.

**~DDKC~**

I go out and the lights are really dim, the spotlight is shaded, and the song is Britney Spears' I'm A Slave 4 U. I look up and see that Edward is the only man in the club. Wow, I love that he is watching me practice. It is making me feel even sexier than I normally feel out here on the stage.

* * *

**A/N: Oh—shit things are getting a little more interesting now, aren't they?**


	148. Chapter 148

**Day 28, post 5. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 148**

As the intro beats start, I am moving my hips. Normally when I practice, no one but Rose or the other girls watch me. I've never been so glad that I chose this song as I am now.

As Britney Spears begins to sing, I look him in the eye.

"I know I may be young, but I've got feelings, too. And I need to do what I feel like doing. So let me go and just listen," I sing as I strut to the pole and swing myself fully around it twice.

"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world," I sing and slide to the floor in front of where he sits.

* * *

**A/N: Bella is turning up the heat a little. What do you suppose will be Edward's reaction?**


	149. Chapter 149

**Day 28, post 6. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 149**

"Always saying 'Little girl, don't step into the club.' Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love," I sing, grabbing my heels and thrusting my crotch towards his face.

He leans forward and his face is right between my legs.

"Get it get it, get it get it—Whoa. Get it get it, get it get it—Whoa—Do you like it? Get it get it, get it get it—Oh—This feels good," I sing.

Looking in his eyes, I continue to thrust my pussy in his face. The song plays on, but I am no longer singing or dancing. Edward has crawled over the table and I am on the floor with him on top of me. His mouth is hot and wet on my neck. His fingers are pulling at my hair. His teeth are nibbling at my skin. His monster cock is hard against the wet thong between my legs.

* * *

**A/N: For the first time since starting to post, I am not able to think of anything catchy to say to go with this chapter. So I will just wait to hear what you all have to say.**


	150. Chapter 150

**Day 28, post 7. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 150**

His mouth is on my breasts and his cock is grinding into my pussy. The moaning is loud. The hunger is strong. The need is overwhelming. The heat, the heaviness, the thrusting—I want more, more, more. With every thrust against me, I hear the sound like something hitting the floor above my head.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

I jump up and look around. I am startled to see I am not in the club at all. I am in my room.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

I look up behind me quickly and I hear it again.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

* * *

**A/N: I am hiding behind this computer singing "you can't catch me" to all of you who want to lynch me for the disrupted sex dream. **


	151. Chapter 151

**Day 28, post 8, and final of the day—however tomorrows posting will be starting early and will be periodically all day long posting. I promise!**

* * *

**Chapter: 151 **

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

I listen closer and I hear moaning ... Oh My GOD! Alice is getting some—lucky girl. All I got was woken up from a great dream! The best dream ever. The kind of dream that makes me need to clean myself up, things are a little hot and wet below.

I look at the clock and see it is already after eight, so I get up and shower before I go make some breakfast. Shortly after, Alice and Jasper come out of her bedroom. I sit and look right at Alice, who has a blush on her face, but she doesn't say a word.

* * *

**A/N: Alice is a little embarrassed, I wonder what in the hell that conversation will sound like? I will post the first chapter tomorrow morning sometime around 8AM CST. Xoxo, Kasi (&Nikky)~**


	152. Chapter 152

**Day 29, post 1. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 152**

"So how high on the Richter Scale do think that earthquake was this morning?" I ask in a teasing voice.

Jasper grins at me and wiggles his eyebrows while Alice hides behind him.

"Fuck, it must have been at least a seven?" I say, smiling at Alice, who shakes her head at me and flips me off with a smile.

"More like a nine point five. I swear to you, I spent time with God," Jasper says with a huge smile.

I chuckle because Jasper looks happy and sounds like the cat who got the cream.

"With that said, I am off. I'll see you—and—I hope I don't hear you later." I leave as they both laugh at me.

* * *

**A/N: Well you didn't expect her to let it go without saying something did you?**


	153. Chapter 153

**Bonus Rose POV, Coming next is more of this as well as some other guest POV's. You can blame Nikky for all these extra chapters. They are however unbeta'd so read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Chapter: 153**

I look around the club seeing that everything is good. The past couple of weeks have been nice around here. Now that Angela is no longer working here, there is a steady peace among the girls. When Edward fired her ass I was thanking God the wicked witch of the mid-west was gone.

She's been here almost ten years, and as each year passed she's become more of a nasty bitch. I know that she thrived on making Edward feel liable. He thinks that I didn't remember her, but I did. I should have helped him see that he was not responsible for the choices Angela made in her life. Bad shit happens to good people, that doesn't give that person the right to fuck some else's life up because of it.

"Hey Rose, need any help?" I turn and look at Bella shaking my head.

"I'm all done Kid—here take this and try it out." I pass her over a drink that I made and Bella hums nodding her head at me.

"I love it, your juice busters are taking over my caffeine addiction."

I chuckle remembering those first few weeks; Bella required her coffee before she could begin the day.

"Where the hell is Jasper? He was meant to been here an hour ago."

I look to Edward as he slams the book down on the counter.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Edwa ..." I am cut off by the snort and chuckle that comes out of Bella.

"Little Girl, do you know where Jasper is?"

Bella nods her head while the word "no" comes out of her mouth.

"Little girl ... tell me!"

Bella shake her head at him. "Nope"

"Come on, tell me—you know—you want to."

Bella smiles and shakes her head no and Edward leans closer to her, giving her what I call his look of persuasion—it works on all the girls.

* * *

**A/N: Up next more Rose POV, as soon as I am back from this stupid appointment getting this new monitor put on my body—yay me!**


	154. Chapter 154

**Day 29, post 3. All normal disclaimers still apply. Still Rose's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter: 154**

"Oh my God you're a gossip monger—who would have known the Bossy-Man is really an old lady?"

I let out a large laugh but Bella and Edward seem to have forgotten that I am here.

Edward raises his eye brow and shrugs his shoulder "I'm not an old lady; now tell me why my friend is so late. What do you know?"

"Why you so interested, have you got the hot's for your Ass-manger? That's it, you have some lifelong crush on Jasper. It sucks to be you—knowing that he's straight and all."

Edward leans in closer to Bella. "You're not going to derail me. Believe me the only cock that holds my interested is my own."

"Yes—so what you're saying is you are a one cock man?"

"I am very much a pussy man!"

Bella look at him with a little disgust in her face. "Whatever floats your boat Bossy-man—but I've got to tell you having sex with animals ..."

Edward doesn't let Bella finish. He leans even closer to her. "I'm talking about the pussy that's in-between two long legs, preferably ones that I can wrap tightly around my hips.

I pick up some of the papers and fan myself—fuck these two better fuck each other soon—before they set the place on fire.

Edward sits back, and Bella heads for the dressing room. I follow Bella looking over my shoulder at Edward.

"That was a little mean."

Bella shakes her head at me. "Nah, paybacks a bitch, and the name is Bella. I just like to yank his chain."

"Yeah? Yank it really hard, and then you have to run and change your panties after pulling the tiger by the tail. If you aren't careful it will be you that gets fucked."

Bella turns and smiles at me. "Maybe so, but it will be the good kind—I'm sure."

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think of the banter they seem to be enjoying now? **


	155. Chapter 155

**Day 29, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Back to Bella POV—Edward's will be coming soon.**

* * *

**Chapter: 155 **

I head straight to Edward's office, carrying lunch for him. I knock on the door and walk in. I look at him as he's standing in front of a mirror with his shirt off, shaving.

"You missed a bit."

He glares at me and I chuckle, taking the blade from him.

"Sit," I say, pointing.

He looks at me like he is worried, but I just I roll my eyes at him.

"I used to do this for Charlie when he had special meetings and stuff because he always missed spots."

Edward sits down and I stand in front of him. I lean a little over him and feel his hands go to my hips.

* * *

**A/N: Seems like the playful banter they've been sharing has made things get a little friendlier between them. **


	156. Chapter 156

**Day 29, post 5. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 156**

"So you got a hot date tonight?" I ask, keeping my eyes on his neck as I speak.

"No, I don't do dates—I thought you knew that. It's my mom's birthday today; we're having a big family dinner."

I smile while nodding my head, internally fist pumping the fact that he is not going out with some random woman.

"Jasper's in charge tonight, then?"

I feel him chuckle on my t-shirt covered breasts, and of course my nipples are instantly hard for him.

"Yeah, and Vicky's going to sort you girls out."

I move his chin to the right and trace over a missed spot before cleaning off the blade.

"I'll be good, don't worry."

* * *

**A/N: Love how she can't keep from being nosy.  
**


	157. Chapter 157

**Day 29, post 6. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 157**

I try to get the last part done, but am unable to stretch that far, so I lower myself and straddle his lap and grin at him.

"Don't worry, Sexy, this is not a lap dance—I'm not allowed to do those yet. I'm just trying to get this part down here."

I lean close and I feel Edward's ragged breath on my neck. I look towards his eyes and see that he is watching me intently.

"Please stop the flirting—please! I can't take it anymore."

I place a smile on my face. "Sure, Bossy-Man. Well, now that you're all finished, I'll go see what still needs to be done. Your lunch is on the desk."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, and now she is bringing him lunch too.**


	158. Chapter 158

**Day 29, post 7. All normal disclaimers apply, All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement intended. Join us on facebook: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction, and Silverblossom's kinky closet  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 158**

Edward gives me a little wave when he heads out a few hours later. I am tending bar pretty much alone tonight. Felix jumped back here for a little while during a rush. The night goes by quickly, and Alice tells me she's staying at Jasper's. I'm not shocked—they are pretty much attached at the hip. I am so happy for my friend, she deserves to be happy. We close up and they give me a ride home.

The next morning, I am woken up by a loud knocking on the door. I sleepily head to it and open the door without looking out the peephole.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are in big damn trouble."

* * *

**A/N: Question is stop here? Or post five more later tonight? If I do this you only get 6 chapters tomorrow. Your call ... either way the next 5 chapters need to be in a row—or you all will want to off me.**


	159. Chapter 159

**Day 29, post 8. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 159**

My eyes widen when I see Charlie and Jacob standing there. "How was the wedding?" I ask cheekily.

Charlie pushes me back in to the apartment. "Go and get your stuff—you're coming home."

I look at him as if he has lost his fucking mind. "No, I am not. I'm staying here."

Jacob grabs my arm, and I wince. "Stop acting like a child or I will spank you like one. Now, I've managed to push our wedding back and get it all rescheduled, so we need to get home now. Let's go!"

"I'm not going anywhere and I am not marrying you!"

* * *

**A/N: Some of you got it right, now let's see what our girl does.**


	160. Chapter 160

**Day 29, post 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

****GABELLE, good luck tomorrow with your being induced. Congratulations!****

* * *

**Chapter: 160**

"You're coming home now, and you are going to be my wife and do as you are told."

I pull my arm free. "I am not your wife, and if you so much as lift a hand to me, I'll cut off your dick! I am eighteen—well nineteen in just a few hours' time, so I don't have to do jack shit that you demand."

Jacob leans over me and swiftly hits my ass. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I scream.

"I think I'm teaching my wife to obey her man."

I turn and look at Charlie, who looks sad. "You're going to allow him to hit me?"

* * *

**A/N: I wonder how Daddy-dearest will answer that one?**


	161. Chapter 161

**Day 29, post 10. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 161**

Charlie just looks at me. "It's the way of his people. It isn't like he is beating you—it was just a tap"

I chuckle without humor. "A tap? Charlie, you're a cop! It would be all right if I was a willing party—but I don't want him touching me," I say before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Jacob yells.

"I am going to take a piss if that is okay with you. You two Neanderthals did just wake me up."

I lock the bathroom door and pace back and forth. How the hell am I going to get out of this? It's clear their plans are to drag me home no matter what I want.

* * *

**A/N: Think Bella, think. What do you suppose she should do?**


	162. Chapter 162

**Day 29, post 11. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 162**

I look at the window and know that it's my only chance. I climb up on the toilet tank and push the window open. I swing my legs on the edge of the top of the shower stall and push myself onto the fire escape. I start down the steps, and as soon as my feet are on the pavement below, I run. I never stop running until I reach the club.

It takes a few hours for me to relax, but I don't say anything to anyone. No need to bring drama here. By the time my second dance comes around, I feel almost back to normal. I dance about the stage, and just as I'm about to take my corset off, a rough hand grabs me and yanks me from the stage.

* * *

**A/N: Holy hell, she should've talked to someone! **


	163. Chapter 163

**Day 29, 12****th**** and final post of the day. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 163**

I begin struggling against the person, but can't get them to loosen their grip.

"So you came here to be a fucking stripper and a whore, Isabella? Don't worry, when we get to the Res—you will get to be my whore. After you strip dance for the pack, they're gonna get to fuck you, too—since you're a whore anyway," Jacob sneers in my ear.

I dig my fingernails into his arm and he drops me to the floor. I begin to shake and find that I am now outside of the club with Jacob looming over me.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER; SHE IS MINE!"

I look around at the sound of Edward's voice and see him coming our way. Jasper is also running toward us.

* * *

**A/N: Well the start of posting tomorrow will be the transition into EDWARD's POV—YAY! Something tells me that Jake and Charlie will not get far with her now that Edward and Jasper are outside the club. What do you suppose is going to happen?**


	164. Chapter 164

**Day 30, post 1 of 6. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 164—Start of the chapters written in EPOV**

"Edward, some guy just grabbed Bella off of the stage and the guy with him has a badge."

I jump out of my seat and start run. Fuck, I can't lose her now. No matter how many times I try to get her to leave, I know now there is no way I would really let her go. When I get to the main part of the club, I see some huge fuck with Bella in his arms. I watch him whispering in her ear and she pales and begins to struggle more. He drops her on the ground outside the door of the club. All the rage comes out of me as I watch him grab at her again.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF HER; SHE IS MINE!" I scream.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if that is what he meant to say? **

****Questions and Answers****

**I thought you said you would post 12 a day? I said I would post between 6 and 12 a day, I have pretty much always been on the high side, so I have to have a few days at least 2 or 3 where I hit the low side. There have also been a couple of times I have posted more than the 6-12.**

**Why would the door guys and security let them take Bella? The answer is above, Charlie was flashing a badge.**

**Is someone going to call the cops? You will see, have patience. Remember Edward has at least one friend on the police force.**


	165. Chapter 165

**Day 30, post 2 of 6. The final four will post after I return from the Nuclear Stress Test-day 1 that I am attending at noon my time today. Thank you to all of you  
**

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 165—EPOV**

I feel my heart beating faster as I start to run through every moment since I first laid my eyes on her—on my little girl.

Jasper and I have been going through the books for two hours now when some girl comes up to our table.

"Tell me you're not Jasper—I mean, Mr. Whitlock?" a sweet voice says. I look up at the face of the most beautiful face I have ever seen. Jasper replies to her while I keep my eyes locked on her face. I watch her shake hands with Jasper before she turns back to me. "Hello, Mr. Cullen," she says, sticking out her hand for me to shake. I run my eyes up and down her body and I feel myself reacting to her. This is the first time in over a year where I am unable to control my body from lusting for a woman.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know bad time to show the flashbacks huh? You will understand why we are showing them now when this meets the end of Bella's POV—let us assure you that Edward will not just let Charlie and Jacob take his little girl, especially after he remembers all of this. Oh and there is somewhere around 285 total chapters when all is done and said at this point.  
**


	166. Chapter 166

**Day 30, post 3 of 6. All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**

****We had some questions asking if we were rehashing all 160+ chapters in EPOV, the simple answer is no we are not. We are only glancing at his POV over things that took place that hold a certain pattern. Also there are things people requested to get a POV on such as Angela's firing that have been added, and things of that nature. By the time this hits chapter 200 you will be well into or reading the altercation outside the club.****

* * *

**Chapter: 166—EPOV**

As I look at her, I start to feel bad because clearly she's just a kid. During our little exchange, she claims to be twenty-one, but I know she's not. It doesn't take her long to tell me she's really only eighteen.

I feel like I am about to explode when she drops to her knees next to me. My cock is beginning to beg me to take her in to my office to see just how good that mouth she seems to have on her is. Then she tells me she'll even moan if I ask her to. Like the demon she seems to be, she kept talking about sex. In the end, I told her this was no place for little girls before she could speak again. I told her to stop talking, because I was so close to shoving something—like my cock—in her mouth to shut her up.

* * *

**A/N: See our girl was giving him some impure thoughts, right from the start.**


	167. Chapter 167

**Day 30, post 4 of 6. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 167—EPOV**

I watch as James walks her out, and then throw my pen down, leaving Jasper at the table. I walk into my office and straight to my shower room. I can't stop my hand from rubbing my cock—fuck, it has been too long.

The next few days go by with Jasper being gone. Rose said he was fucking off with Vicky and Tia. I don't know what the three of them are up to, but whatever it is, I'm sure it's not good. I even have to set up for the audition tonight. When Jasper gets here, he comes in all smiles. I wonder again why he is being such a cocky bastard.

I watch as each girl gets up, feeling that no one is any different from one to the other.

* * *

**A/N: I betting when he sees our girl his thoughts change.**

**** I shouldn't let the mean words of 3 or 4 people bother me, but all of the "crap" chapters will not take 2 weeks to get "back on track" (In 29 days that this story has been posting we have posted an average of 6 chapters a day, if you divid it all out, with that said the 36 more chapters of "pure shit" would take at most a week, however today is the lowest amount of chapters I have ever planned to post in one day since we started posting multiple chapters!) nor will the "pure shit" all be stuff you already knew and have already read before. Thanks and have a great day.****


	168. Chapter 168

**Day 30, post 5 of 6. All disclaimers apply. **

****There may just be a few bonus chapters posting tonight, because I'm nice like that**  
**

**I also went through and set up the chapters to post over the next few days, there are a lot of new info chapters among the EPOV rehashing chapters, however on day 34, starting with post 1 it will all be brand spanking new starting with chapter 201. That means between now and Monday we will post 33 chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter: 168—EPOV**

I watch as dancer five comes on stage. She has been here before, and I know Angela has been working with her. The last time she was here, though, she had track marks, and I don't deal with drug pushing whores in here. She does outstanding, and I am worried that she may win. I am obligated to give the winner a month of dancing here.

When number six steps on stage, Emmett calls her Silver Blossom. As she walks up to the stage, it is dim, and from what I can see she has the right body—fuck, she has the perfect body. I watch, thinking it must be another previous dancer or audition entrant. The body shape is so familiar to me. As the lights go up and the beat throbs—I see it's my little girl. Fuck me—I am already laying claim to her.

* * *

**A/N: At least we know more of why Angela was against Bella from the get go, she was trying to get her girl hired at the club. Bella was the competition that Angela resented. **


	169. Chapter 169

**Day 30, post 6, the final of the day. All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Join us on Facebook at TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.**

* * *

**Chapter: 169—EPOV**

I can't take my eyes off of her as she moves around the stage. I grab hold of the table as she begins spinning on the pole and then hanging upside down and touching herself. As she removes her corset, I have to grip the table harder. My brain is screaming for me to take her! Claim her! Make her mine and do it right now. I am so pent up and I know that if I move, I will claim her. I'll do it right here on the fucking stage—in front of all these fucking assholes that are cheering her on.

"She's really fucking good, and sexy as hell, too." I don't turn and look at Lauren as she speaks. I watch my little girl jump off the stage and out of my view. Two more girls dance after her, and I can't tell you one thing about either of them at all.

* * *

**A/N: Well so today we are seeing quite a bit about Edward thoughts of Bella when he first met her. Seems Bella was under his skin from the get go. What are you thinking of Edward now that you are seeing a little from him? **


	170. Chapter 170

**Day 30, bonus post 7.**

* * *

**Chapter: 170—EPOV**

"Okay, it's voting time—not that there is much point. I think we all know what dancer was the best and who stood out from the group."

I turn and glare at Rose. "NO! She's only a fucking kid."

Rose raises her eyebrow at me, taping her pen. "She's eighteen, almost nineteen. She's not a kid, and I was a full time dancer at her age."

I rub my face as Rose talks. "You didn't have a choice; Royce forced you into it."

Rose shakes her head. "Edward, do not talk shit! I had a choice, not a very good one—but it was still a choice. She's here and I choose her."

* * *

**A/N: Well it is good to know that Rose was backing our girl all along. It isn't often that we write a decent Rose, or even read a decent Rose—I personally loved making Angela the bad guy and Rose loveable and sweet. What do you think of Rose?**


	171. Chapter 171

**Day 30, bonus post 8.**

* * *

**Chapter: 171—EPOV**

Everyone but Angela agrees, and no matter what I say, they don't change their minds.

After making the announcement, I drag my little girl off the stage. I push her into my office, knowing that I have to play the part of being an asshole perfectly so that she will not only want to run—but will.

She stands in front of me and has a killer smile on her face as I give her the rules. I even feel the need to add in a few bull-shit ones. Girls aren't allowed to leave with a client, or use the club as pickup joint—however it is their choice if they want to go a few blocks down and meet up with them. I mean who am I to stop them—of course I don't tell this to Bella.

* * *

**A/N: So he did have some Bella specific rules in there. I wonder if there are more?**


	172. Chapter 172

**Day 30, final bonus post 9.**

* * *

**Chapter: 172—EPOV**

She stands there all innocent like and takes all the shit I dish out, and still smiles at me.

I try to be a bigger asshole to her and glare at her. Of course, it doesn't work—if anything, she makes my heart beat faster, and when I feel her lips on my cheek, I know that I am close to losing it.

I watch her bend, showing me her lacy ruffled covered pussy, and I lose it. I jump up from my seat and go after her. I almost reach her but then she closes the door, causing me to bang in to it. Then the most embarrassing thing happens: I jizz in my pants like a fourteen year old boy. I know she must have heard my groan, as it was not quiet in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**A/N: So that was not his head hitting the desk, it was him hitting the door as it closed. Poor Edward—losing control of himself like that—I bet he went to the shower—I think he likes it there. What do you think?**


	173. Chapter 173

**Day 31, post 1 of 11. All disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 173—EPOV**

The next day while I was trying to sort out the books there is a knock on my door. Instead of a normal tap-tap-tap, she had to play out the beat of a song. I yell at them to come in and my jaw hits the floor. Bella was standing in front of me, looking nothing like the girl I saw the last two times she was here. Now she looks so pure and young. I can't help but get angry at her—because it really hits home that she is in fact—a teenager. She shows me her ID and doesn't even seem offended by the shit that flew out of my mouth. She looked like my sixteen year old version of a wet dream—God I needed help—a shit ton of it.

* * *

**A/N: How does one ask God for a shit ton of help? Poor Edward—busting his nut in his pants last night and spending today frustrated by the fact that Bella is a walking breathing version of his 16 year old boyhood fantasy.**


	174. Chapter 174

**Day 31, post 2 of 11. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 174—EPOV**

I gave off a smart ass retort about my cock size and she can't keep her eyes off my crotch. As the words fuck me come out of her mouth, my cock just about sprang out of my pants. It isn't fifteen inches, but a healthy thick nine and three quarters—that is currently trying to bust through my zipper.

I know I needed to get out—to leave and fast. I tell her to go and find the girls, and jump up and leave my own office.

Soon it is time to go give the work log for the week.

"Fuck, I like woman and like my woman to dress and look like women but fucking hell Bella looks hot like that." I look up and glare at Jasper who just shrugs his shoulders at me.

"Just tell her like it is Edward. The girls are here to help her settle in, they're all talking about sex—you know the usual stuff. I must say she seems to be taking well. She's not as shy as the other new girls we've had."

* * *

**A/N: Well I almost felt bad for him, but he is his own cock-blocker. I can understand why she couldn't remove her eyes, he was so frustrated the sex vibes must have been pulsing off of him.**


	175. Chapter 175

**Day 31, post 3 of 11. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 175—EPOV **

I stand up. "Come on, let's just go and get this done." Jasper rolls his eyes at me but walks out. As we near the bar I hear her sweet voice and I need to hold back. I take a few minutes too clam myself and get into my asshole mode before walking the rest of the way out.

I give Bella the slow days and ask her to stay behind the bar the other nights. She didn't seem to mind or ague which I was grateful for. There was this large part of me said let her do lap dances and serve on the floor—show her what it's really like—but the thought of guys touching her—nope ain't gonna happen.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, so newbies can do serving and lap dances, just not this newbie. Interesting that thoughts of other guys touching her made him so uptight.**


	176. Chapter 176

**Day 31, post 4 of 11. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended. Got questions join us on facebook at: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 176—EPOV**

It's been a month now since she first started working for me. I've had to jack off three times a day and five on the days she strips. The first time I watched her dance I knew that there was a high chance that my slow nights were no longer going to be slow nights. She looked and did amazing up on the stage. When I knew she was about to do her second dance I knew I couldn't take watching her—hearing the men cheering her on—so I hid in my office. I spent my time rubbing one out in the shower or doing book work.

Who the fuck am I kidding?

I spent most of my time asking God why the hell he was doing this to me.

I swear I could almost hear him chuckling at me as Bella knocked on my door.

* * *

**A/N: I still think he is a jerk, but he is a confused jerk.**


	177. Chapter 177

**Day 31, post 5 of 11. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 177—EPOV**

All I wanted was to go back to being depressed and alone. I liked knowing that none of the women here held any of my interest.

They always say be careful what you wish for.

After again being an ass and complaining about my lack of food she left and I took my usual seat.

It wasn't long when I felt my cock twitch and move to the side—as I turned the same direction, I watched her coming toward me.

Fuck my life—even my cock had Bella-radar.

I was in complete aw and rendered pretty much speechless that she brought me dinner—and from my favorite steak house.

* * *

**A/N: So she rendered him pretty much speechless. I like how he is sitting in his usual seat. I loved the bella-radar LOL.  
**


	178. Chapter 178

**Day 31, post 6 of 11. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 178—EPOV**

I couldn't stop myself from asking how.

"She more than likely laid on her back for it," Tanya's voice breaks in to my mind— I wonder for a few seconds how long she has been sitting here beside me. I turn to look at Bella as she, tells me that Aro wanted to play a rematch of chess with her. I keep my eyes locked on her to see if I can see if I can pin point what it is about this girl that makes people so drawn to her.

"I don't lie," she states—the hurt and anger in her voice makes me realize that I was staring to long at her. I give her a nod and watch as she begins walking away, saying something about—your welcome.

* * *

**A/N: So he wasn't aware she was sitting there, wow Tanya has skills...lol. He was stunned over his own thoughts and in a food coma almost, no wonder he was speechless.  
**


	179. Chapter 179

**Day 31, post 7 of 11. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 179—EPOV**

"I can't eat that do you know how much fat ..."

I ignore the rest of Tanya's babbling and move the cake to the side of my plate as I keep eating. I'll eat the cake, I love cake.

I try to keep an eye on the girls but can't see to stop my eyes from wandering over to Bella—a lot more than I should—she's just a kid.

**~DDKC~**

Right now, I am in my shower room in my office. I am imagining her bouncing on my cock the way she bounces her ass up and down off the floor. The way her body curves and contorts around the pole. The wonderful sexy way she shimmies and shakes her hips. With every stroke, I see her sexy, long legs bending over in front of me, with her perfect ass in the air.

I hear a noise and turn, screaming out her name—there she stands—eyes glued to my cock—as my seed hits the shower floor.

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess he at least ignores her too while he is in a food coma. I loved the not saying anything and grabbing the cake, after all he likes cake. What do you think of his version of her walking in on him?  
**


	180. Chapter 180

**Day 31, post 8 of 11. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 180—EPOV**

She was watching me. We banter, and I am frustrated beyond belief. I push her into my office and watch her pout as I tuck myself in. Sometimes she can be so fucking cute and that makes me angry. I shouldn't find her cute, sexy, or beautiful—she's a fucking kid! Again I find myself angry and do what I do best—take it out on Bella. As I tell her there is no way for her to please me, I see hurt cross her face. Unlike normal, this time it is in her eyes, too. She drops her eyes from me, no longer allowing me to see her face. I feel a pain in my chest from having hurt her—but it's for the best. I'm not good enough for her.

* * *

**A/N: Well insecurity at its finest. Why do you think he isn't good enough for her?  
**


	181. Chapter 181

**Day 31, post 9 of 11. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 181—EPOV**

Bella seems to have listened and now stays away from me, only saying a quick hello and good bye. But I know I will see her today—it's my birthday. Everyone at the club always throws Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I a party—everyone has fun and we love the shit. Rose brings my cake over and I have to smile at the way it is decorated; it suits me so well. When I taste it I am in heaven—best fucking cake ever. My good mood is ruined when Jasper lets it slip that he and Bella have been spending time together.

Bella shuffles over to me and hands me a gift. Not really wanting to open it—in front of everyone else—I put it to the side. She gives me a weak smile and I stay clear of her for the rest of the night. I want her so much—but I know I need to stay away.

* * *

**A/N: Well he was rude and pushing her away more and more, because he feared liking her and wanting her so much.  
**


	182. Chapter 182

**Day 31, post 10 of 11. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 182—EPOV**

Thank you God—she got the picture. I notice when she goes off on her own to other side of the room. I am dancing with the rest of the girls when I hear Jasper speak. I look up to see him hugging and twirling Bella around. He kisses her cheek and starts jumping up and down, screaming that he has a date. I watch as Bella heads out to the kitchenette area, and I follow her. I feel myself getting angry that my girl has made a play for my best friend. How in the hell could she do that?

"I don't know what you've done to get Jasper to fall for your little act, but I can tell you, you're not his type. I assure you that I'll be doing everything in my power to see that he remembers that."

She looks at me as if I have lost my mind. "What?"

I shake my head, not wanting to hear her say she loves him.

* * *

**A/N: Wow he is really worried that his girl wants his friend.**


	183. Chapter 183

**Day 31, 11****th**** and final post of the day.**

* * *

**Chapter: 183—EPOV**

"Jasper does not go for little girls like you, and he would NEVER date a stripper. I mean really what's your game plan, Little Girl? You couldn't get me to bed you, so you thought you'd take on Jasper instead?"

I don't want them together, and I stare straight at her as Jasper busts through the door.

"Bella, I'm gonna need your help with this date. I want everything to be great and wonderful for Alice. I know that whole 'come over and help me decide on what cake to make' thing was your way of allowing us get to know each other. Thanks for the push you gave me today—but I want this date to be prefect. So I was thinking it might be best if I run my plans for our first date by you. Is that okay?"

He is really going to ask her to help plan out his date with her? What in the hell happened to Jasper the Ass-Manager of Chicago and all of his finesse?

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy he is so confused over who Jasper is dating. It is almost funny, poor asshole-ward is so confused. Jasper is going to set him straight, and maybe even beat his ass in the process. Shit is about to hit the fan ... tomorrow.  
**


	184. Chapter 184

**Day 32, post 1. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 184—EPOV**

My heart sinks into my stomach as I watch her hold back her tears, only nodding her head.

"Hey, Bella, is everything okay?" Jasper asks with clear concern in his voice.

I still can't take my eyes off of Bella, who is no longer looking my way.

"Yeah, I was just saying good bye. We can talk about your date tomorrow, can't we? Have a good birthday—Boss."

She doesn't look at me, but I don't have to see her face to hear the pain in her voice.

"What the hell happened? I thought you agreed to ease off of her?"

* * *

**A/N: Well sounds liek Jasper is pissed at Edward, but we knew he would be.  
**


	185. Chapter 185

**Day 32, post 2. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 185—EPOV**

I shake my head and walk into the main room of the club. I don't see Bella anywhere. I head over and sit at the table, seeing all my gifts—except for Bella's—have been opened. I sigh and open the gift, and my heart drops to the floor. She bought me a book that I've been looking for—for months now. I know that it must have cost her a week's worth of her pay to buy it.

I sit for another twenty minutes before my guilt becomes too much and I leave. I find myself driving around and I'm angry when I see Bella walking! What the fuck? Why is she walking fucking home? I pull up in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: So she bought him a book he wanted and it was an expensive book. We all know he is still a bit of an ass.  
**


	186. Chapter 186

**Day 32, post 3. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 186—EPOV**

"What the fuck! You're walking home? You're really fucking stupid! Are you trying to get raped?"

She closes her eyes then looks right at me.

"I enjoy walking, and it's only a thirty minute walk normally."

She fucking enjoys walking home. I march around the car and grip her arm.

"Get in, Little Girl," I growl.

I can see she wants to argue, so I growl again to cut her off before she can say anything. As soon as her ass is in my car, I slam her door closed and walk around to mine.

I'm unsure what to say to her; how the fuck can I tell her I am sorry without telling her why I went ape-shit? I clear my throat and start my car.

* * *

**A/N: So he wants to say he is sorry but doesn't want to let her know he likes her.  
**


	187. Chapter 187

**Day 32, post 4. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. Got questions, feel free to ask, or join us on Facebook, group names: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 187—EPOV**

"Tell me where we're going."

She nods her head as we start moving. I know that I have to talk to her.

"Isabella, I want to say…"

She turns around and looks at me, but speaks before I can carry on. "Pull over."

I look at her and she repeats for me to pull over.

"I said I'm driving you home, Little Girl," I say, trying to hold back my anger. I don't want to upset her any more than I have.

"You already have—this is my building."

I look out the window and then out my back window, and I can still see the tree were I picked her up.

"Thank you for the lift, Boss." I'm speechless as she walks away.

* * *

**A/N: Well at least if he is speechless he can't say something else rude.**


	188. Chapter 188

**Day 32, post 5. All disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 188—EPOV**

I get out of the car and before I can say another word to her, she has gone into the door of her building.

I need to tell her I am sorry. It's not her fault that I want to fuck the shit out of her. The mere thought of her with anyone kills me and makes me want to hurt every one that crosses my path.

I head up to her door. I find myself not really lying to her, but not telling the truth, either. In around about way, I tell her why I got upset. I know there is no way she would want to be in a long term relationship with me. She would move on to some young guy, and I don't think I could move on after having her and losing her.

Of course, I change the reason to why I was worried, saying it was about Jasper. I did find it strange that she told me her friend Alice was not like that.

* * *

**A/N: He still is clueless, but I think he is so lost in his jealousy he can't see straight.  
**


	189. Chapter 189

**Day 32, post 6. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 189—EPOV**

Not once did she try to defend herself or what I had said about her. I walk away and then remember that had not told her I was sorry. I walk back to her door and knock. As soon as she opens it, I look at her and forget what I was there for. Finally, I remember and tell her I'm sorry right before I walk away.

After that night, I find myself wanting to get to know more about her. I ask her all kind of questions, and like always, I find myself surprised by her answers.

She flirts with me all the time. The second I ask her to stop—she does. I know that unlike most women who flirt with me, her flirting is done in a joking manner. This makes me really confused. I wonder if she likes me or if she's just humoring an old man. It was not long till I got my answer.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder what gave him the answer he was searching for? **


	190. Chapter 190

**Day 32, post 7. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 190—EPOV**

"Hey Edward, how are you" I look up watching as Angela comes and sits next to me.

"I'm okay Angela."

She smiles at me. "I need to talk to Jasper, do you know where he is?"

I close my eyes feeling a little uncomfortable—I know how she feels about Jasper. "He's out with Alice," I say tentatively.

Angela's face flashes with anger before she settles herself. I really wish Angela would get the picture—Jasper doesn't want her in that way. Honestly Angela is two steps away from being a bunny boiler—without the first date or hook-up.

"Hmm ... well I worry about that girl Alice—she's going to hurt Jasper."

* * *

**A/N: Well here is little misinformation. We loved that some of you had called her a bunny boiler, so we used it. If you noticed you are getting a bunch of posts early, there will be one more for the day after this. I will be back tomorrow and post a bunch more, no worries. Monday mornings first post will chapter 201 and it will bring us all back to the current situation unfolding at the club. **


	191. Chapter 191

**Day 32, post 8. All disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 191—EPOV**

I shake my head at her. "No she seems to like him, and from what I can see when she's in here with Isabella she seems nice. Also Isabella assured me that Alice's intentions are pure."

Angela chuckles. "Bella yeah there is a believable witness. She's here stripping and flirting with you, when she has a guy back home."

I feel my heart starting to beat faster.

"Apparently Bella coming to Chicago was Alice's idea for her to—you know—experiences some stuff before settling down. I don't understand how she could just run out though—I mean like a month before her wedding too. The poor guy must be hurting—I mean he's there planning their life and she bolts for some fun on the side. I heard her tell the others that she is seeing how many people she can ride before she goes home."

"No, that doesn't sound like Isabella." I say questioningly.

* * *

**A/N: So he even doubted what she told him, but we all know his insecurities will play a factor into how he behaves. Tomorrow there will be 9 posts, two of those posts will be over 700 word count and I think one of them is over 1000 and features EPOV to start and Emmett's POV to finish. See you all tomorrow, be sure to let us know what you think of Edward's little talk with the bunny boiler. Kasi (&Nikky)~  
**


	192. Chapter 192

**Day 33, post 1. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 192—EPOV**

Angela shrugs her shoulders. "I'm just telling you what I heard, and why I am worried about Jasper. I mean I know I fucked up being with Ben—but I can't change what I did. But Isabella said yes to this guy—and she is making current choices that hurt others. I feel sorry for her dad she has not even called him—they both must be so worried about her. Since her good buddy Alice convinced her to do all of this deplorable stuff, she can't be any better, right?" Angela looks to the floor. "Well I better go and get set up."

I nod my head as my heart feels like it has been crushed. Fuck I knew this would happen! It is the exact reason I stayed away from her. It really doesn't matter again I am hurt and the pain I feel right now is killing me. She has someone—a guy—her own age—I'll never be worthy—fuck!

* * *

**A/N: Well Angela is quite the actress isn't she? Edward is an idiot, but I still love him—I'd just like to slap some sense into his head.  
**


	193. Chapter 193

**Day 33, post 2. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. Join us on Facebook, TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction, or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 193—EPOV**

I walk out of my office, hearing Angela screaming. When I turn and go into the bar, I see Angela flying at Bella. All of the guys in the club seem to be enjoying the cat fight. I march over to them and pull them apart. I take Bella into my office and let it slip that I know why she's here. I tell her in a-round-about way that if she stays much longer, I won't be able to stop myself from claiming her. I find myself telling her to go home—it's for the best. It hurts that I send her home to some other guy, but he's her age so it's the right thing to do.

She stuns me by looking pissed off, and then she tells me the real reason she's here. I watch her again as she holds back tears that I have caused her to shed, before running not just out of my office—but out of my club.

* * *

**A/N: Well wake up Edward, did you think Angela's jealous ass would be truthful?  
**


	194. Chapter 194

**Day 33, post 3. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 194—EPOV**

"Edward, I think you just got your wish!" I glance at Jasper as he comes into my office. I look at him like he is talking in tongues, because I have no clue what he is speaking of. "Bella, you wanted her gone—I think you just may have finally pushed the last button. I do get that you're scared of being left alone—but you also tell me that you want her. So what's the problem? You do realize you have her if you really want her. For what it's worth, she is a great girl. I get it that she is young and mouthy, but she is also a sweetheart. Sadly, it seems that you and the people in her hometown are the only ones that can't see it."

I shake my head at him. "I told her no more fighting with Angela ..."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah Jasper is a little more than mad this time.  
**


	195. Chapter 195

**Day 33, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 195—EPOV**

Jasper laughs, cutting me off. "Did you tell Angela that? You know that she has had it in for Bella since day one. Did you know that she has been bullying Bella? Fuck, you should hear the shit that Bella has had to put up with. Tonight, Angela crossed the line by talking about Alice. If you haven't noticed, you can say anything to Bella about her and she blows you off. I mean, fuck! How many times in those first weeks did you call her a kid, a gold digger, stupid, and all those other names? Not once did she hold it against you or Angela. She took it all on without saying one bad word, out loud, about either of you—but when it comes to Bella's friends—she will fight. I have had enough of Angela. You better fire her for this, or I will. As for you, I have never been more ashamed of you in my life."

* * *

**A/N: Wow Jasper really told him like it is, didn't he?  
**


	196. Chapter 196

**Day 33, post 5. All Normal Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 196—EPOV**

"What I find most sad is that you've never given Bella a real chance, because from what I can see, she was perfect for you. A part of me used to think you were perfect for her, too. After your birthday and now tonight—I'm not so sure you are. I never thought I would wish this on you—but I hope that you don't get the girl, because she deserves someone that doesn't hurt her—not the way you do constantly."

I let Jasper rant at me, knowing that I fully deserve it.

When he finally stopped, I looked him in the eye. "Do you think she can forgive me?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, and Jasper didn't even try to get him to fix things this time, it was all on his own.  
**


	197. Chapter 197

**Day 33, post 6. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 197—EPOV**

Jasper nodded his head. "Yes, because she does not think she deserves to be treated any better than the shitty way you've treated her all along."

The door to my office opens and Angela walks in crying.

"Edward, look at what that whore did!"

Jasper glares at her and storms out. Angela walks over to me and tries to hug me, but I push her away.

"You're fired, Angela. I heard you screeching all the way from in here."

Angela looks at me. "But you said I was more important than that little whore—I heard you."

I close my eyes, trying to stop the pain and anger. "I should not have said that, and I didn't mean it. I'll have Rose get your final pay ready—but you won't be working for me again."

* * *

**A/N: Shit has hit the fan, I just know that Angela has more to say. This ought to be good, or at least dramatic.  
**


	198. Chapter 198

**Day 33, post 7. All normal disclaimers apply. **

**THIS IS A BIG CHAPTER, ENJOY! **

****THE MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETA'D, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 198—EPOV**

Angela's face turns red. "Are you fucking her—the kid, is that it?"

"Angela my personal life is none of your concern. Me being the only person here that knows your past and where you came from—I know what your problem is with Isabella is."

Angela looks at me and glares. "I hate the fucking girl because she's a stupid whore!"

I shake my head at her. "Your problem isn't that—because you know she's not a whore, nor is she in anyway stupid. You hate her because she has the chance to become more than this." I wave my hands around. "You have only this—to look forward to, unless you go back and start turning tricks again."

"And that's why you putting me back on the street isn't good. You know that's where I will end up if you fire me. Do you want that on your conscious?"

I take a step back from Angela. "You're twenty-eight now, if you do that then that's your choice—I don't owe you shit. I get that it was your mom that made you first sell yourself on the street. I know I turned you down for dancing before you went and turned tricks, but that is not my fault. You were a kid ..."

"If you had given me a job I would not have ended up there."

I open my office door holding Angela's arm lightly to make her follow me.

"You were sixteen—I don't hire anyone under twenty-one, well apart from you and Isabella that is."

"It was Royce's place then, and he didn't care about people ages."

I shake head look at her. "No he didn't care, and that's why I bought this place from him. When I saw you three years later I felt sick—the sweet kind girl who came to me begging for a job was almost gone—so yeah I gave you a job. I thought giving you money to do this would help you get to college, and make a life. I wanted you to find the kind of life that your mom took from you. But you didn't, you only became more hateful. I screwed up by giving you a job. That's one thing I can't change. By firing you—which is something I should have done years ago—I let the guilt that I feel go. I should've told someone about the scared girl who came to me for work, instead of trying to help her. You needed more help than any of us could give you. I am done trying to make that up to you. You ruined that with your hatefulness—I am done now, for good."

"Well if your fire me than maybe I should give Isabella's lover boy and daddy a call. I'll be sure to tell them all about how some thirty-four year old man is fucking the little princess too."

"I swear Angela if you call them—you better fucking hide. Rose has been looking for a reason to kick your ass—I will not save you from her—fuck I'll watch her kick your ass. A good beating is something that I really think you need. The world doesn't owe you shit! Just because you had a bad childhood, doesn't mean any of us need to feel sorry for you anymore. There comes a time when you have to stop being the victim. Grow up and take some fucking responsibility for your life and the choices you have made."

"You've been nothing but an Ass to her, she'll never forgive you."

"You may be right about that but I am not doing this just to make things up to her. I'm doing this because you have crossed far too many lines, far too many times."

I shake my head griping her arm tighter and marching her to Rose. "Pay her, have Felix clean out her locker and get her out of here, she is barred—for life."

Rose gives me a huge smile and fist pumps in the air. "No problem, Bossy-Man, it will be my complete pleasure."

I stop and look at her as she called me the nick name Bella has given me. I shake my head knowing that I may very well never hear my little girl's sweet voice calling me that again.

I walk out of the club and head over to Bella's apartment and I knock on the door getting no reply. For hours I sit on the floor outside her door. She just has to give me a chance ... I hope.

* * *

**A/N: Well Angela did make that threat, do you think she is stupid enough to not listen? And now we know it was him outside her door. **


	199. Chapter 199

**Day 33, post 8. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 199—EPOV**

"I am sorry, Little Girl. I am so sorry. I hope you'll give me one more chance. I swear I will not fuck up again. Fuck, I know that I fucked up so many times that it'll be hard to believe, but after tonight, I will win your heart. I don't care if it takes me a year or even ten years. I will win your trust and your heart—and then I will ask you to be mine," I say as I try again to get her to answer the door.

I head back to my office, seeing all the hurt that I caused, and I feel the anger come out as I tear my office apart.

I sit on my chair and just shut down for the rest of the night. A knock brings me out of my mental state and I let out a sigh. Knowing that it is more than likely Emmett coming to make sure I am okay, I tell him to come in—not looking up.

* * *

**A/N: Well we all know who is really at the door. At least he realizes just how much he fucked up.  
**


	200. Chapter 200

**Day 33, post 9. All normal disclaimers apply. Final post of the day.  
**

****Tomorrow will start out back to the present time and place outside the club, with Jacob and Charlie.****

* * *

**Chapter: 200—EPOV **

"What happened in here?" My heart stops and I look up and see my little girl standing before me.

"Be—Isabella?"

She looks at me, but what I see in her eyes breaks my heart even more.

"Hi, Bossy-Man. I thought I would come back and let you do the whole 'you're fired' thing, get my shit, and be gone. I know how much you despise looking at me, anyway."

Hearing her and seeing the sadness in her makes me jump up, wanting her in my arms. She jumps back, though, and I try to restrain myself.

I managed to get things out that day, and like Jasper said, she forgave me. That was the day I set to action my plan, to wow Bella into action.

**~DDKC~**

**BONUS EMMETT POV—THIS IS UNEDITED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
**

I set up my area, to be ready for when we open. I look out see Edward sitting with the books again, all the girls are at the other side chatting. Things are so different in here since little Bella first walked in. She's been here just a short time and she's turned this place upside down—but not in a bad way.

She's done even more to change Edward than I think even he knows. I don't think I have every saw my big brother look at anyone the way he looks at her—when he thinks no one's watching.

Last week when the things went down with Angela and Bella, and Bella ran out of Edward's office—I thought he just fucked up everything beyond repair, but Bella came back. Where she's forgiven Edward for what happened, she still loves to make him squirm.

"Emmett! Rose wanted you to try this, she's trying out a new recipe." Bella places the drink down then looks to Edward and smiles.

"Thanks Bee."

She gives me a smile and wink and walks over to where Edward's sitting. I chuckle quietly and watch them.

"Hey Bossy-Man can I ask you something?"

Edward looks up at Bella giving her a nod. "Sure Little Girl."

Bella smiles at him. "Well—I have been here three months and I'm still not allowed to do lap dances or private dances—so I thought maybe I could at least serve drinks to tables?"

Edward lets out a sigh, and puts down his pen.

"Before you say no, I want to show what I got."

I shake my head looking Bella up in down—she's in a short pair of shorts that just cover her ass cheeks and a t-shirt that she cut so it covers only her breasts. I know my dear brother is in trouble.

"So I will start over here and walk to you."

I glance at my Rosie and she and all the girls are watching too. Bella walks over to Edward making sure she's swing her hips. When she just in front of him she does little belly wiggle before bending her knees as she bends forward leaning closer to him. Using her fingers to walk up his chest, she whispers something to him. He nods and she turns around shaking her ass at him. I watch him grip his chair with one hand, and the table with the other. Halfway to the bar, she looks at him over her shoulder. Rosie hands her a drink and Bella struts back to his table. I watch as she places Edward's drink on the table give him a wink and blowing him a kiss.

"So what do you think Bossy-man can I sever tables?"

"NO," is all he can growl out.

Bella rolls her eyes and pouts. "Why not, come on. Didn't you see my pay slip this month? That stupid FICA guy and the tax man took a damn large chunk of it. I don't know how come I have to pay the federal government so much. I mean why do FICA and the tax man get so much of my check? At this rate I'll be able to go to college when I'm fifty. Maybe by then you'll allow me to do more stuff so I can stay in college—of course by then I will be all old and wrinkly."

"Isabella—you are not severing tables—doing lap or private dances—end of story," Edward starts, but Bella cuts him off.

"It will be the end of the story if you keep calling me Isabella. I'm sick of it—I'm fine with little girl or silver, but if you call me Isabella one more time I'm going to cut off your balls and shove them down your throat."

Edward just looks at Bella with his mouth moving like a fishes when out of water.

"I really don't like that name and it upsets me to hear it from you all of the time."

Edward nods his head. "Look I'll give you another pay raise to cover what's getting taken off you for taxes and even give you extra two hundred a week in cash from my own wallet to cover the tips that you don't get. Is that fair?"

"It's a deal, but only if I am allowed to get you drinks and serve them to you."

Edward mutters something under his breath.

"Say it out-loud," Bella demands.

"Can't you just take the money?"

Bella shakes her head. "Nope, I'm strange like that—I like to earn the money I make."

"Fine but not when we are open."

Bella nods her head at him Edward stands up collect is papers.

"Thank you Bossy-Man," Bella says with a smile on her face. They both make their way towards Edward's office, bantering the whole way.

"I give him a week tops before he fucks her." I look at Rosie who is now standing next to me.

I shake my head.

"I don't think he'll make it a week. Now that he's not being an ass to her—not to mention he's no longer in denial of how he feels about her. I say he'll be fucking her before this week is over," Jasper says, as he joins me and Rosie.

"Nope Eddie boy has got more control than that—plus he's chicken shit that she'll turn his ass down. I say he's going to need a few more weeks at least, I'd say sometime around her birthday—so about three more weeks."

* * *

**A/N: Well it seems that they are taking bets as to how soon Edward will bed Bella. We already know Jasper lost because it was more than a week until her birthday and Rose was giving him less than a week. Do you think Emmett is right and it will happen the on her birthday or sometime close?**


	201. Chapter 201

**Day 34, post 1 of 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 201—EPOV**

Everything has been going so well and now this fucking freak of nature is messing with it. My rage is in full swing by the time I reach them. I push the big fucker back and place myself in front of Bella.

"Are you fucking this guy, Bella? Shit, I knew you were weird, but this guy's old enough to be your fucking dad!"

As the fucker yells, I undo the buttons on my jacket, removing it and dropping it down to Bella, who is still sitting on the ground. I notice that Bella puts it on as soon as it's in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: I love that his concern was to make sure she was covered. I guess he can be a gentleman. **


	202. Chapter 202

**Day 34, post 2 of 9. All things Twilight Belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended. Join us on Facebook at: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.**

* * *

**Chapter: 202—EPOV**

Once she is covered again, she stands back up. "Jacob, I told you that I was staying here. Go home and find some other girl to play house with," Bella says, standing shakily behind me.

The big fucker growls as he steps forward, but I push him back. "Back the fuck off of my girl before I fucking beat the shit out of you."

I watch as he squeezes his hands into fists, looking between me and Bella. "That whore is my wife, not your girl. That makes her my whore, not yours, dickhead." He hits his chest to make a point.

I watch as a car pulls up and older guy steps out.

* * *

**A/N: So Jake grabbed Bella and Charlie grabbed the car. Interesting, that means Charlie never heard the shit Jake said. **


	203. Chapter 203

**Day 34, post 3 of 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 203—EPOV**

"Jake, what is taking you so long? Bella, get in the car! I can't believe what you've been doing to get money. I have never been so disappointed and ashamed of you in all my life. And for the first time in seven years, I am glad my Renee's not here to see this—to see you degrading yourself."

I realize the older guy is Bella's dad—Charlie. I watch as he shakes his head, and I feel pain in my chest, aching for my girl over what he just said. There's one thing that's clear about Bella: she loves and misses her mom. Having her father say her mother would have been disappointed in her hurts her more than anything thing this ass-wipe Jacob could ever do or say to her.

* * *

**A/N: He knows Bella much better than he lets on, because he knows that her mother was the most important person in the world to her. **


	204. Chapter 204

**Day 34, post 4 of 9. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 204—EPOV**

"Well, now there's a surprise! I have always disappointed you and everyone in that damn town! Why should Mom be any different?"

Jacob laughs and goes to grab Bella, but I stand in his way. "We're going home and you will be punished. My dad is setting up an elders' meeting to see what should happen, and whatever the punishment is, it will happen in front of the entire tribe. It's a damn good thing you're used to being naked in front of people ..."

Jacob is cut off by Charlie. "Hang on there a minute, Son! I know you are as upset about this as I am, but if you're still going to marry her—that means you have to forgive this. I have no idea why she ran away like she did, but you'll have to forgive and forget."

* * *

**A/N: Seems like Charlie is seeing a side of Jake he doesn't like, Jacob may have made a mistake by allowing his temper to control his mouth.**


	205. Chapter 205

**Day 34, post 5 of 9. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 205—EPOV**

Jacob chuckles, nodding his head. "Oh, I will, DAD." He emphasizes the word dad, looking right at Bella as he talks. "Is that fat bitch of a friend the one who put you up to this? I told you she was no good! I mean, look at what she came from—a whore who drove her husband to cheat. One thing I know for sure is that ... YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ALICE EVER AGAIN!"

Bella flies at Jacob, but I wrap my hand around her arm, stopping her in mid-attack and bringing her body to mine.

* * *

**A/N: Well Jake is a real tool, and Edward is still protecting her—as best as he can.**


	206. Chapter 206

**Day 34, post 6 of 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 206—EPOV**

"Calm down, Little Girl. They're not taking you away from me. But I want you to go to my office and wait for me there." I feel her calm in my arms and she nods her head at me. I step back and Jasper steps in front of me as I turn my back on Jacob. I place Bella back on the ground. She looks behind me, and then at me.

"Now, Little Girl; go on."

She nods at me and goes back into the club. Rose nods her head at me to say that she will watch her.

I turn back to Jacob and Charlie.

* * *

**A/N: Oh shit is about to hit the fan, and this time Edward isn't the one in the doghouse.**


	207. Chapter 207

**Day 34, post 7 of 9. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 207—EPOV**

"I will say this again because you seem to have trouble hearing me. She is mine! My girl—not your wife! She is not yours or anyone else's, she is ALL MINE. You have no right using someone's badge to come into my club and manhandle my girl."

Jacob sneers at me. "Your girl or your whore?"

Charlie glares at Jacob then turns and looks at me.

"You're old enough to be her dad, and if she is your girl, why the hell are you allowing her to strip in front of all those men?"

I shake my head at him. "Her contract runs out tonight, and I have no plans to renew it—well for the stripping, anyway—but she will have a place here with me until she leaves of her own free will."

* * *

**A/N: Say what? Oh damn her three month contract she signed is up, now that is an interesting twist. I wonder who will punch Jake first Charlie or Edward?**


	208. Chapter 208

**Day 34, post 8 of 9. All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 208—EPOV**

"She's leaving tonight," Jacob says as he moves forward. I push him back once again.

I shake my head no to him. "She will have to leave me of her own free will. Even then, I can't say that I will not chase after her. I don't think I could let her go without a fight." I laugh and smile, nodding my head. "I know I will fight for her—because girls like her don't come by often. When you meet someone like that, then you should do everything in your power to keep them with you. So I am keeping her with me, get it? With me—not you."

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess he put it right on the line didn't he?**


	209. Chapter 209

**Day 34, post 9 and the final post of the day. There will be 8 chapters posting tomorrow, which will wrap up the outside the club interaction with Charlie, Jacob, Edward and Jasper ... oh and anyone else who may or may not be a part of the coming chapters. **

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 209—EPOV**

Jacob laughs at me. "Yeah, I know she's sexy as fuck—why the hell do you think I am going to marry her? And after I am done with her, she won't run away again. She'll be a good wife and doing everything a good wife should do."

I look at him as if he's nuts. He just clearly said that the only reason he's marrying her is because of her looks.

I look at Charlie, who is frowning. "So that's what you want for her? To have some guy that only wants her because she looks sexy so he wants to show her off like she's his prize? To him, your daughter is the equivalent of a new car. Sounds to me like he plans on changing everything about her—Change everything that makes her special and kind and loving—he wants to change everything about your daughter—everything that I love—everything about her."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was quite a speech and declaration. It is too bad Bella wasn't there to hear it. Do you suppose he intends to tell her how he feels?  
**


	210. Chapter 210

**Day 35, post 1 of 8. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 210—EPOV**

Jacob hits his knees with his hands as he bends over laughing loudly. "Love her? You've got to be kidding me? That is an impossible task, old man. Have you heard the shit that comes out of her mouth? How about the fact she can't knock on a door like a normal person? Never mind her stupid toy rabbits she talks about all the time—which she only has because no one trusts her with a real one. All she is, or rather can be is a sexy girl—with nothing going on upstairs. I mean the light is on, but nobody's home."

At this point I have had enough. I lose it and punch the fucker with everything in me. Big as shit or not, he falls—hard. Jasper lets me get a few good hits in before pulling me off the fucker. As the fucker gets back up and comes toward me Charlie steps in between us.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, Edward did hit him. Is it sad that I find Jake talking about Bella being one short of a six pack funny, considering he—himself—is missing that plastic thing that holds six packs together?**


	211. Chapter 211

**Day 35, post 2 of 8. All things Twilight saga related belong to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. Join us on Facebook at: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction, or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.**

* * *

**Chapter: 211—EPOV**

"Let's take it down a notch," he says as he pulls on his pants and looks between us. "I can put my badge on if it makes you feel better."

I cock my eyebrow at him, and find it funny that he let me punch Jake a few times before he stepped in. "You're from Forks; your badge means jack-shit here—and as the careless father of my girl—even less to me. Now, this is private property, you need to fucking leave."

Charlie looks at me, clearly unhappy that I have dismissed him.

"All right, what is going on here?" I turn and see Eleazar Denali stepping out of his patrol car.

Charlie grins and moves over to him, flashing him his badge.

* * *

**A/N: Oh shit the cops were called, response time is not always the fastest in those big cities ... And of course it has to be Tanya's father. What kind of shit will hit the fan now? **


	212. Chapter 212

**Day 35, post 3 of 8. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 212—EPOV**

"My daughter ran away and I found her working here. I've come to take her home. This guy here, is to be her future husband," he says motioning to Jacob.

I laugh. "She's not married to the fucker and she never will be—she's my girl!" I yell out.

Charlie ignores what I say and keeps talking. "Jacob here is trying to get her to come home, but this gentleman is stopping us from taking her."

Eleazar looks at me, then back at Charlie. "I am assuming that your daughter is Bella, right?"

Charlie nods his head with a smile, but I have the feeling he won't be smiling for long.

"Well, being that you're a police officer, and her father—you should know that she is eighteen."

"Nineteen now," Jasper says, looking at his watch with a half smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap—I'm guessing that the police just pissed in his oatmeal. What do you suppose will be the reaction now?**


	213. Chapter 213

**Day 35, post 4 of 8. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 213—EPOV**

I frown, having not known that it was her birthday today.

"Nineteen today, and she's not here against her will. From what I've gathered when we've chatted, she said she left home when she was already eighteen. She also told me it was because she had a disagreement with you—that she and chose to leave. Since she was a legal adult, she didn't even need to leave a note, but she claims she did and said she would call you when she felt enough time had passed."

Charlie is glaring at Eleazar. "But ..."

Eleazar shakes his head, effectively stopping Charlie in his tracks. "No, Chief Swan, you are on private property and have been asked to leave—now I suggest that you get going."

* * *

**A/N: Well it looks like Tanya's daddy is on Edward's side, I wonder what that means for his little girl and her crush on Edward?**


	214. Chapter 214

**Day 35, post 5 of 8. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 214—EPOV**

Charlie looks around before dragging Jacob to the car he was driving.

"I am not done! Do you hear me? She's mine—one way or another I will have her!" Jacob yells out the car window as Charlie drives off.

"What the hell happened, Cullen? I got a call from Emmett saying some guy was kidnapping your girl and the shit was going down out here?"

I let out a sigh. "We think Jacob used Charlie's badge to get into my club. He grabbed my little girl off the stage halfway through her set and carried her out here. I couldn't let her go—she's mine."

* * *

**A/N: Now he is making declarations to Eleazar. Well things could get interesting.**


	215. Chapter 215

**Day 35, post 6 of 8. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 215—EPOV**

Denali sighs and shakes his head. "They left for now, but I think they will be back. Charlie's a cop, and where our friendship means a lot to me, there are some that will stick up for their own. This could make life hard for you. Is she really worth all that? Is she worth the chance that you could the negative spotlight down on your club?"

I look right at him and answer without missing a beat. "She is worth that and a whole shit load more. I know if given the chance, she will become my wife."

Eleazar nods his head at me. "Damn—Tanya. Hey, do me a big favor, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose Eleazar is going to ask of Edward?**


	216. Chapter 216

**Day 35, post 7 of 8. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 216—EPOV**

I look at him and nod, so he keeps talking. "Don't say anything to Tanya until at least Monday—it's only a few days away—and by that time, Carmen and I will be away for a month long holiday. The place we're going is nice and quiet; there is no phone, cell, or internet service, so there will be no way for her to reach us."

I chuckle, nodding my head. "I can do that for you. You do know that I have told her more than once that there will never be anything between us, right? That one night I did not act like a gentleman—it should not have ever happened."

Eleazar looks at me with a raised brow.

* * *

**A/N: Oh shit do you think he messed up with that slip of the tongue?**


	217. Chapter 217

**Day 35, post 8 and final for the day. There will be more than 8 chapters posting tomorrow. Things will be heating up quite fast from here, just FYI.  
**

**All normal copyright disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 217—EPOV**

"Shit sorry, word vomit."

Eleazar chuckles at me. "Relax, my friend. If she had real feelings for you and not just your name and bank accounts, I would be more concerned about her—but for some unknown reason, that is what the girl is after. Well, try to behave yourself, because I need to get back to work. Good night, Edward."

I walk away and head straight to my office. When I open the door, I see my little girl curled up in a ball shaking.

"She's in shock, Edward."

I look at Rose, who is standing next to me. "I managed to get her somewhat dressed—she at least has pants on now. She's still not really saying much. Take her home."

* * *

**A/N: All I can say is I really—really like this Rose. At least Eleazar is not delusional.**


	218. Chapter 218

**Day 36, post 1. All normal disclaimers apply. Sorry for the late start, mother nature decided that we needed yet ANOTHER snow storm, so school was canceled today, so now I am playing referee ... YAY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 218—EPOV**

I nod my head at her and walk over to my girl. "Hey, Little Girl."

She looks up at me and I can see that her whole body is shaking.

"Why is it so cold in here? Christ, Bossy-Man, pay your heating bill—it's not like you don't have the money for it."

I chuckle and put my hand down to cup her neck, threading my fingers into the hair on the back of her head.

"I'll make sure they get paid, I can't have my little girl getting cold when she's in here with me." I smile at her before standing. "Come on, it's time to go home."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what her reaction to that will be?**


	219. Chapter 219

**Day 36, post 2. All things Twilight Saga related belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended with our use of her characters in our story. Got questions join us on Facebook: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction, or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.**

* * *

**Chapter: 219—EPOV**

She starts shaking her head at me and I can see tears in her eyes. "Please, if you have to fire me—fine, but—don't make me go with them—please."

I pull her up towards me, shaking my head. "I told you they weren't taking you away from me. I'm just taking you home. You're in shock, and being here of all places, is not helping matters any. Don't worry, Little Girl; I'm going to look after you."

I bend at my knees and pick her up. I carry her bridal style out of the club. Her shaking seems to calm down as soon as she's in my arms. Jasper follows me out, looking concerned about Bella as I gently place her in my car.

* * *

**A/N: Of course he would look and be concerned, his girl is her best friend. Isn't it sweet that he has the ability to calm her?**


	220. Chapter 220

**Day 36, post 3. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 220—EPOV**

"Make sure Alice knows she's with me. It may be better for Alice to stay with you tonight. They'll more than likely turn up at the girl's apartment to try and get Isabella. Besides, that Jacob guy doesn't like your girl," I say, looking at Jasper as I open my door.

He nods his head at me. "Text me tomorrow and let me know how she is. Alice was planning a birthday dinner for her, so I'll go and let her know what's going on now. I'll tell Emmett and Rose to lock up."

I nod my head, get into my car, and drive out of the lot. I am heading straight for my house; it's where I need her to be—with me—where she belongs.

* * *

**A/N: So he is taking her to his place, any thoughts on that?**


	221. Chapter 221

**Day 36, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 221—EPOV**

It takes me twenty minutes to get home, and Bella doesn't breathe a word the whole way there. I hold her hand and most of her body is leaning across the console against my side. I pull into my driveway backwards so Bella's door is closest to my front door.

"Where are we?" she asks in a hushed voice.

I look at Bella and clear my throat. "This is my home. I thought that it would be safer to bring you here. I'm not sure if I can stop myself from killing Jacob if I see him anytime soon, and since I have no intention of being away from you ..."

She looks at me while nodding her head, with tears in her eyes again. "I'm sorry that I brought ... that ... to your club."

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you suppose his response to her apology will be?**


	222. Chapter 222

**Day 36, post 5. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 222—EPOV**

I shake my head at her. "It was not your fault. I'm going to take good care of you. You trust me, right?"

She nods her head at me, and I can see the trust she has for me in her eyes. I've never been so happy that I quit being such a dick a month ago. I would hate it if she did not trust me.

"Stay right there until I come back, okay?" I climb out of my car and walk to my front door. I open it and key in the alarm code on the panel on the wall. I go back to the car and open the door for her, carefully helping her out. I keep my hand on her the whole time as she makes her way into my house. Closing the door behind us, I set the alarm.

"This is the living room—have a seat. I'm going to give you a drink, I want you to just sip it," I say handing her a glass. "This is whiskey is good for calming your nerves after a shock like tonight. I've already ordered something for us to eat, too."

* * *

**A/N: He is doing a great job so far of taking care of her needs. **


	223. Chapter 223

**Day 36, post 6. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 223—EPOV**

She nods her head at me. I grab a blanket from my linen closet and cover her with it. "Thanks, Bossy-Man."

I shake my head at her. "How many times do I have to tell you, Little Girl, my name is Edward."

She gives me one of her big smiles. "What about in the bedroom? You have yet to tell me what you like to be called in there."

I close my eyes before stroking the top of her head. "That, Little Girl, depends on my mood." I look at her and see the desire burning brightly in her eyes. There's a knock on the door that pulls me away from her.

"Stay here and stay quiet."

* * *

**A/N: Who do you suppose is at the door? At least she is still flirting with him.  
**

****Someone wanted to know how he could have ordered food so fast. I am not sure what things are like where any of you live, but there are a ton of places where you can order food online to be delivered or be picked up. Also in Chicago if you live in a suburb it can take more than 30 minutes to drive home—so between that and normal creative writing using fiction that is how I explain that. Thanks for asking. (Nikky) & Kasi~****


	224. Chapter 224

**Day 36, post 7. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 224—EPOV**

I go to the door and see it's our food being delivered. I key in the code and open it. I pay the man and lock the door, setting the alarm once again. I take our food containers back to where she is sitting. Grabbing a couple of plates and forks from the kitchen, we dish out some food and begin to eat. We talk as we eat, but we stay away from the topic of what happened tonight. After we are done, we sit facing each other on my love seat.

As she laughs at a stupid joke I tell her, her face lights up and I can no longer hold back. I move to her, placing my lips against hers. She starts to kiss me back right away. It is like everything clicks into place.

There is a such thing as perfection—this is it.

Nibbling and moans.

Hands fisted in hair.

Want.

Need.

Desire.

So many things are coursing through my mind, body, and soul.

I pull back to looking at her and see my own thoughts reflecting in her eyes.

"My neighbor is a peeping Tom—she watches me all the time. I think we should take this to my room."

* * *

**A/N: Presumptuous, much? But what a kiss—sigh.**


	225. Chapter 225

**Day 36, post 8. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 225—EPOV**

Bella bites her bottom lip and nods her head. I pull her up, keeping a hold of her hand as I guide her to my bedroom.

As soon as we are through the door, I push her against the door and nudge her feet shoulders width apart. I move until I am standing between her feet, with my body molded to hers.

"I know that I've been an ass to you. But fuck, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. And that mouth of yours—I've never gotten so hard when someone speaks before. Half of me wants to spank the shit out of you, and the other half wants to fuck the shit out of you. I desperately need to know how good your mouth will look wrapped around my cock. I'd venture to say that it will be a life altering experience for me—for us both."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a direct and to the point. I wonder what his reaction will be when he finds out she is a virgin. Yep he is CLUELESS! **


	226. Chapter 226

**Day 36, post 9. All normal Disclaimers Apply.**

**One more tonight, or not?**

* * *

**Chapter: 226—EPOV**

"I know that I am in love with you—I feel like I'd die without you. I think that in time, that will only increase. I will fall more madly in love with you—all of you—just the way you are. There's one thing I know for sure—YOU ARE MINE. No one else can have you, ever. I will never let you go. I am a very jealous man and I will not have my little girl taking her clothes off in front of other men—it makes me want to kill them—and that's not good for business."

I run my hands up her legs, stroking and petting her through the soft stretch of her jeans.

* * *

**A/N: Well I wonder what her reaction to that will be?**


	227. Chapter 227

**Day 36, 10****th**** and final post of the day. There will be 10 rather juicy chapters tomorrow  
**

**All normal disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 227—EPOV**

"You'll have a job at the club, but not stripping. Do you understand?"

"Yes—are you sure—I mean you really love me—like—how—the way I am?"

I nod my head. "With all I am, Little Girl."

"I—I thought—I just—you're so handsome. You make my heart beat fast—I ..."

I place my fingers over her mouth, because I have more to say, more she needs to know. "I'm not gonna rose color this; I've fucked a lot of women. I've always fucked them—nothing else. No woman has even been able to make me feel a true desire to be with them—no one until I met you. You, Little Girl, make me not only want to fuck you, but make love to you. Making love is nothing I have ever thought of before; it's a whole new ballpark for me. I want to make love to you tonight—our first time. You need to be aware this comes with a cost, though. Not to me—to you."

I watch her eyes widen as I push my hand inside her pants and palm her fine ass. She grabs my hair and pulls my mouth to hers. Hiking her leg over my hip, I can feel the heat coming off her center, as I trail my fingers following the thin strip of her thong. Nudging it aside, I dip my finger into her hot, dripping pussy. Fuck, she's really tight.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know mean for leaving it there, but honestly the anticipation alone for tomorrow will make reading it in the morning so much more yummy. No worries out there, She will tell Edward all about the threats that Jake made, right now she has more important things on her mind than talking. She will tell him about being a virgin too, no worries. I haven't let you down yet, well at least according to the majority of you anyway.  
**


	228. Chapter 228

**Day 37, post 1. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 228—EPOV**

"The cost is that you will be MINE, and only MINE! That means that four days from now, you will become my wife. I will not wait any longer than that for you to carry my name. We will be bonded together in each and every way possible. So what do you say, Little Girl? Am I going to bond us, or do you wanna stop? Am I going to make love to you and give you a birthday treat to remember forever, or do we end this here and now?"

Her breath comes out shakily and she looks at me. "I want to be yours ..."

* * *

**A/N: Not much on the romance side of a proposal, but then he has never been the sweet laid back guy anyway. Mr. Intense just got himself a wife, from the sounds of it.**


	229. Chapter 229

**Day 37, post 2. all disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 229—EPOV**

I start placing kisses along her jawline. Keeping my eyes on her face, I watch as she closes her eyes, licks her lips, then opens them again.

"I want to be yours and only yours ... but ..." I stop kissing her, and she whines out a "no."

"But what, Little Girl?" I watch in amazement as a blush appears on her face and chest.

"I've—um—I have never done this before. I still carry my V-card."

I push her harder against the door, sucking on her neck.

"Fuck, Little Girl! I did not think it was possible for me to want you more than I did before, but you've proven me wrong. I need to calm myself. At this rate, I will claim you before you are ready for me."

* * *

**A/N: Well now he knows. I love how confident and snarky she can be, and at the same time so docile. **


	230. Chapter 230

**Day 37, post 3. all normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 230—EPOV**

"I think I was born ready for you," she moans.

With my hands under her legs, I lift her while her arms wrap around my neck. As I carry her to the bed, she licks, sucks, and bites my neck.

"Little Girl, I need to go slow, so stop tempting me so much. That wicked little mouth of yours causes more trouble when you're not talking than it does when you are, at this point."

I slowly remove what little clothes she is wearing, and with each article I remove I kiss and lick each inch of her skin. I feel like a starving man, and only she can feed me.

* * *

**A/N: I love his comments about her always being snarky. Is it just me, or do you also find it funny that he has trouble with her wicked little mouth no matter what she is doing?**


	231. Chapter 231

**Day 37, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 231—EPOV**

I know I need to be easy—the first time will not be all fun and games for her, and I don't want to hurt her. I have seen her breasts so many times, but to touch them, taste them ... it's pure ambrosia. The heat and velvet softness of her skin drives me on. As I work my way lower, her panting and moans become louder.

"I want to hear it all. Keep telling me what feels good to you," I coax before I dip my tongue into her belly button. Her panting drives me wild, but I know that I need to remain in control. There is no rushing this.

* * *

**A/N: I liked the, "I want to hear it all." What do you think so far?**

****Someone asked why he said they would marry in four days. Well in Illinois (where I (Kasi) was born and raised,) when I got married there in 1992 you had to apply for marriage license and wait 72 hours before you could marry someone. ****


	232. Chapter 232

**Day 37, post 5.**

* * *

**Chapter: 232—EPOV**

I lick the silky skin of her small hip bones, and while tracing my tongue along the crease between her leg and pussy, she lets out the most erotic noise I've ever heard. When my tongue finally flicks her clit for the first time, her whole body just about comes off the bed.

"Fuck, Edward, I want to rub my pussy in your face. That fucking feels so fucking amazing. I want the monster. You can love me nicely later. I need you, Edward. I need you to complete me. Make me yours, and fucking do it now. Edward—now!"

Against my better judgment, I allow her hands in my hair to pull me up the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the Bella we all know and love she knows what she wants and she wants it NOW. I love her nick-name for his cock. Do you have a nickname for your significant others private parts? **


	233. Chapter 233

**Day 37, post 6. All things Twilight Saga related belong to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer, our use of her characters is done with no copyright infringement intended. Please join us on Facebook at: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.**

* * *

**Chapter: 233—EPOV**

I kiss her deeply and she moans.

"Fuck, my pussy tastes so good in your mouth."

Fuck, my little tiger is going to rip me to shreds and she is the virgin here. I touch her again—she is so tight.

"I don't want to hurt you, Little Girl. I am much bigger than these fingers inside you and you're so tight."

"You will fit, I know it. I understand that the first time will hurt, but it will be a good hurt because you will be inside me. I have dreamt of your monster cock pushing into me, so make it happen. Please," she says in a begging tone that breaks my will completely.

* * *

**A/N: Okay knowing how I wrote this next part I have to ask if you had to do it all over again what would you chose one fast full push or easing the way in? (Me personally, my answer is the way I wrote it. PS... Nikky says her answer is the same as mine.)**


	234. Chapter 234

**Day 37, post 7. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 234—EPOV**

Moving my hand to my cock, I stroke the head through her drenched folds. I rub her clit with the helmet of my dick and she bites my shoulder. I set myself at her entrance.

"Relax, Little Girl. Let me know when you're ready."

As soon as I feel her body relax, I push in quickly and completely, breaking through the barrier in one fell swoop. As her tears drip, I kiss them away, using every piece of strength I have to hold still. My nuts are tight against her small ass, and my cock is fully seated deep within her. Her body relaxes and her tears stop, but my kisses don't.

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly romantic and loving, but I personally would rather have the worse part over fast. Seems like most of the reviewers agreed with Nikky and I. As a matter of a fact a few of you said "like ripping off a band-aid, go fast" and that is what Nikky said too. I do like how Edward was more romantic after the barrier was gone.  
**


	235. Chapter 235

**Day 37, post 8. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 235—EPOV**

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Little Girl."

She looks up and smiles at me. "You didn't hurt me, Edward, you finally made me whole."

With a twitch of her hips, she bites her lower lip and moans out. I know I won't last very long because of the death grip her pussy has on me. I lower my hand to her and start rubbing and rolling her clit as I move in and out of her.

"Oh God, Edward ..."

I continue to move, fighting off my release and hoping and praying I can give her some pleasure in this. I continue to struggle, but her hips start to move more and more as I circle her nub. Pulling her left leg up to my shoulder, I rock inside her just a little faster and harder. Without the ability to hold off any longer, I kiss her fully on the mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I loved having him apologize to her, but I loved the response she gave him more. What do you think?  
**


	236. Chapter 236

**Day 37, post 9. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 236—EPOV**

"I can't hold it anymore, Little Girl. Are you ready for me?"

She nods her head and swivels her hips again.

"I'm going to fill this pussy with all I can, it is mine. I am going to really unload; here it comes, Little Girl." I start thrusting harder and faster. It has never felt this good. "Fuck, Little Girl, here it is. Here is the first and only man's come that goes in this pussy ... MINE!" I roar out as my hips buck erratically while my cock throbs and pulses my spunk deep into her pussy.

I collapse on top of her, crushing her to the bed while her hands stroke my head until I am able to roll us to the side.

"I'm sorry, Little Girl. I wanted that to be more special for you."

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose will be her response to all of that? I wonder if she is turned on by his orgasm induced babble.**


	237. Chapter 237

**Day 37, post 10. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 237—EPOV**

"Edward, you could have tied me to a fence, fucked me in two strokes, and it still would have been special because the monster would have been inside of me."

"You are really silly sometimes. Wait ... you want to be tied to a fence and fucked?"

"Maybe ... Can we do this a few more times first? Practice does make perfect."

"Oh, Little Girl, you will be well practiced by morning. Now, let's go get you cleaned up. We can take a nice, long hot bath, and really relax those muscles down there."

"Edward, we didn't use anything and I'm not on the pill or type of birth control."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think he will say to that?**

*****Questions and Answers:**

**Will there be more BPOV? Yes**

**Is the rest of the story going to be all sex and no plot? No*****


	238. Chapter 238

**Day 37, post 11. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 238—EPOV**

"Good. We are getting married on Monday, and you will be my wife. You can give me lots of babies—this is an eight bedroom house."

"Are you on drugs?" she shrieks loudly.

"Nope, but I will let you have an epidural when you give birth. Let's go fuck in the tub, and when we come back to this bed, I am licking that sweet, tight, juicy pussy until you cream all over my face. I want to drown in your pussy cream after I teach you how it feels to have a great tongue lashing from your soon to be husband," I say before nipping at her neck.

* * *

**A/N: And the boy thinks he's got skills. Confidence in bed is not a bad thing, just saying.**


	239. Chapter 239

**Day 37, and final post of the day. Yeah this makes post number 12 for the day—that should be worth at least a YAY from you guys. See you tomorrow with 10 more chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter: 239—EPOV**

"You really want that many babies? Have you and the monster lost your ever lovin' minds? I mean I'm good with two ... but beyond that no way, I like my va-jay-jay and would rather that I'd have so many kids they'd be able to get up and walk out, you know?"

"I just wouldn't hate it if we got pregnant. You need to know you're it for me, I want it all. However, right now I want more of you, so table the family addition talk and let's get it on," I say wiggling my brow.

She squeals and wraps her arms around my neck. "Like Donkey Kong! Take me to the tub my Monster Man."

"After that, I'm going to show you how to swallow the monster, Baby. I can't wait to choke you with my man-meat. I love your smart little mouth, and I can't wait to hold your hair and fuck it. I sure hope you don't have a harsh gag reflex, Little Girl."

I laugh when she shakes her head. "I can't wait for you to teach me."

I growl as I get up and bring her with me. I lift and carry her to the huge jet tub and then set the water to fill while put in some bath salts. I get her a bottle of water and two ibuprofen and have her take them.

"I love you," I say with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: He cracks me up. No wonder they get along so well when he is unguarded and openly speaking he doesn't use much of a filter either.**


	240. Chapter 240

**DAY 38, post 1. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 240—EPOV**

Once the tub is full, I help her into it. I crawl in behind her and I wash her body and take care of her. After almost an hour of soaking in the heated jet water, while whispering sweet nothings in her ear and telling her how I want to spend forever with her, I start stroking her pussy.

I rock her clit between my thumb and index finger as I kiss her neck and mark her as mine. When she climaxes, I push two of my long fingers into her pussy. Feeling around, I find the spongy flesh, and by scissoring my fingers back and forth, I send shock waves of another orgasm through her body. I feel the slickness of her fluids mixing with the water, and I lift her and sink her down on my ready cock.

* * *

**A/N: There will be an additional nine chapters posting today. This is the only one until much later in the day but I wanted to post one before I left for my appointment today. **

**Apparently Edward is working on keeping his word of making sure she is well practiced.  
**


	241. Chapter 241

**Day 38, post 2. **

**All normal disclaimers apply. **

****YAY, I am alive and home from the second nuclear stress test (not fun, just saying). Thanks for all the well wishes.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 241—EPOV**

Pulling her hair back enough to turn her head, I tongue fuck her mouth as my hips lift, fucking up into her tight heat. I continue to rub her clit, and this time as I draw nearer to finding my release, it is her own orgasm that sends me over the edge. I pump yet another heated load of my seed deep inside her.

After cleaning us again, I get out and push the drain before helping her stand. I wrap a warm towel around her body, pick her up, and take her to our bedroom. I sit her on the sofa after wrapping my—huge on her small frame—bathrobe around her body.

"I'll be right back, my love," I say with a kiss to her neck.

* * *

**A/N: Well now how about them apples? I like the sweet loving side of Edward.**


	242. Chapter 242

**Day 38, post 3 of 10 total today. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 242—EPOV**

I grab a clean set of sheets from the linen closet and quickly strip the bed and make it with the fresh sheets. I didn't want her alarmed by the stains of blood on the sheets. I knew she was tight, but she also bled quite a bit. After making the bed, I move back to her. She has been silent, so I am almost worried that she is regretting our being together.

"Little Girl, why are you so quiet? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect, I've never felt ... so complete."

"Me either, Little Girl, me either."

With that, I pick her up and take her to bed and fulfill every promise I made.

As we come down from our lust filled sex the final time, I thank God for bringing me this beautiful woman, who owns and has owned my heart from the start.

* * *

**A/N: He really is such a romantic, and I feel bad that he still has some lingering worries that she may've been regretting being together with him. I think you will all get him a little more in a few chapters, some of you are still comparing him to Jacob, but there are huge differences and you will (I hope) see them.**


	243. Chapter 243

**Day 38, post 4 of 10.**

**All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer there is no copyright infringement intended in our use of her characters names or appearances. Got questions, wanna chat? Follow us on Facebook at: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction, and/or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.**

* * *

**Chapter: 243—EPOV**

I stroke my sweet Bella's back as she sleeps peacefully on my chest. I really can't believe we had sex and made love as many times as we did last night. I know that I will need to wake her up soon, though. We need to go do the paperwork at the court house so we can get married on Monday.

I kiss her and smile as her lips pucker and her head moves as she searches for my lips with her eyes closed.

"Baby, it's time to get up."

Her eye's flutter open and she looks at me. "What time is it?"

I smile, running my hand up her back. "It's ten in the morning, Little Girl."

* * *

**A/N: I love the way he is talking to her now, and the way he seems to really need to touch her.**

****I'm off for a couple of hours to make dinner and get the kids settled, the rest of the six that are ready to post, will go up one after another until all 10 for the day are posted when I return.****


	244. Chapter 244

**Day 38, post 5. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 244—EPOV**

She closes her eyes again. "Too early—we only fell asleep at six. If you're up for more sex right now, you're going to have to just take me and let me sleep while you do."

I smile, chuckling at her. "There is no way in hell you could sleep with my monster cock invading your sweet little pussy." I move my hand and cup her pussy, pushing my finger in as my other hand pushes her on to her back. Then I start squeezing her beautiful breasts.

"As much as I want to fuck you right now, I would rather you were awake and enjoying it. However, sex is out of the question at the moment. We need to go to the court house. We have a wedding to set up and book."

* * *

**A/N: Now he is a tease ... you start foreplay and say get up, I say you're being a tease. What do you think?**


	245. Chapter 245

**Day 38, post 6. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 245—EPOV**

Her eyes spring open as she looks at me. "You were—serious?"

"I told you last night, and you said yes."

I watch concerned, as tears fall from her eyes. "You—um you really want to marry me—and—I can stay the way I am?"

I swallow the lump that is building in my throat and nod my head at her, knowing my voice would crack if I tried to talk.

She leaps on top of me, straddling my body. "I love you, I really do. I want all of you, too. I want to spend my life getting to know you and building a life and a family with you."

She sits up straight, still straddling me and gives me a perfect view of her sexy body. As she goes to move off of me, and I grip her hips.

* * *

**A/N: She asked him the one thing she feared: did she have to change to fit in, and of course he wants her as she is—he does really love her.**


	246. Chapter 246

**Day 38, post 7. All disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 246—EPOV**

"I think I was wrong—about our time. I'm sure we have time for another round before we head out."

She nods her head at me. "I'm ready for you, but you're gonna have to help me."

I smile at her cockily. "I'll help you anyway you want, Little Girl."

I guide her over my cock, helping her to ease down on it. Keeping a firm grip on her, I help her move. The slow, even strokes and thrusts are like a well-rehearsed dance between us. The small gasps she makes when her hips circle the right way. The way her body shudders as her climax rages through her.

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess they still can't get enough of each other. I wonder if they can behave in public?**


	247. Chapter 247

**Day 38, post 8. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 247—EPOV**

Afterward, she lays on my chest, unable to stay upright. I hold her and flip us without breaking out contact. Pulling her legs over my arms, I lift her ass off the bed and piston in and out of her. Moving my hips with great force—the sounds of slapping skin echoes through the room. I bring her to the edge again, and this time I am ready to fall with her. Her walls milk my cock and I moan out in ecstasy. I know I've never felt anything like this, as I pulse inside of her.

After a shower, Bella puts on one of my shirts and sweatpants. I am unwilling to take her to the apartment her and Alice share, until after we are married—just in case the two idiots are there.

* * *

**A/N: Well he has to get her some clothes then I guess, because let's face it the stripper outfit, nor his sweatpants are something I am sure our girl will want to get married in. **


	248. Chapter 248

**Day 38, post 9. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 248—EPOV**

She talks me into taking her to Wal-Mart to pick up some clothes for now. I frown when she's unwilling to allow me to take her to a better shop, or even the mall to buy them. I do, however, at least make it clear that I am paying for her wedding clothes, and after we are married, my money is her money.

I hate it when she rolls her eyes!

Boy was Wal-Mart an experience. I guess it wasn't too bad, but some things a man should never see can be seen there—and that is all I can say.

She texted Alice a few minutes ago to let her know what was going on.

Alice told her Charlie and Jacob left her a note. She also told her that she is going to stay at Jasper's until the storm has passed and that she has a bag of stuff for Bella.

All I could think was, we could have bypassed the Wal-Mart encounter.

* * *

**A/N: So Edward is not a Wal-Mart fan, have you ever been there and seen something you wished you never viewed? I have ... *shakes head vigorously* **


	249. Chapter 249

**Day 38, 10****th**** and final post of the day. All disclaimers still apply.  
**

***For the record I shop at Wal-Mart all the time, I live in small town Iowa, not like I have a choice. I have also viewed some rather scary things in upscale places too, so yeah ... the snobbishness from Edward and Wal-Mart call out was for a friend-WHO WORKS THERE.*  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 249—EPOV**

We arrive at the court house and everything thing goes well. We are booked for a three o'clock wedding in front of the Justice of the Peace on Monday.

I drive Bella to a restaurant after deciding that we should at least have a first date alone before we get married.

"A table for two please," I say, walking with my hand on Bella's back.

We are seated in a quiet corner, and it doesn't take us long to get into a conversation at the end of our meal. I am baffled at how comfortable I feel with her. We seem to be like a couple that has been dating for years, not hours. I can't hide my smile, knowing that I am doing the right thing by marrying her.

* * *

**A/N: I think they are cute. So a lunch date, wonder if they will behave in public?**

****QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS:****

**Will Charlie and Jacob make appearance again? Yes, but I will not say how, when, or why.**

**Is Bella going to take over the bookwork at the club? You are just so perceptive to reading between the lines-bravo!**

**Is Edward going to start being like Jacob all the time? No, and I think the more that you read the more you will understand.**

**And the funniest question-like ever. **

**Do you actually have sex? Um, not that it is any of your business but I will have to say yes, if not than get the world record books people and get to my door, because I managed to have immaculately conceived seven children while remaining a virgin! Then send them over to see Nikky and her children, because apparently her and I are the born again virgin Mary's. LOL  
**


	250. Chapter 250

**DAY 39, post 1. All things Twilight Saga related belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her characters. Got questions join us on Facebook at: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction, or Silverblossom's Kinky Closet.**

* * *

**Chapter: 250—EPOV**

"What are you smiling about, my future hubby?" she asks as we walk to my car in the parking lot.

My smile gets bigger and I push her up against my car. "I do like the sound of that. I was just thinking of how well we get along and how comfortable I am around you. If I had known it would be this easy—I would've asked you out the second you walked into my club."

Bella hums as my tongue slips into her mouth, seeking hers. It doesn't take long for her to grind herself against me and suck my tongue harder.

* * *

**A/N: He just admitted to her that he had the instant attraction. I wonder if he knows or realizes yet that Jasper helped her gain a job there because he could see what his friend refused to admit until now.**


	251. Chapter 251

**Day 39, post 2. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 251—EPOV**

Breaking our kiss, I rest my forehead on hers. "Fuck, you are so sexy. If you don't stop, I will lay you face down on my car right now and take you from behind. It will be fast and rough."

Bella's hand grips my hair. "Fuck, I want you to do that! If not now and here, then soon. I want you to take me—just like you said—here on this car."

I turn her around and push her upper body down on my hood. I pull and hear a rip removing her panties. I push her skirt up, and then kick her legs apart. Just as my fingers enter her, my cell goes off.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think is calling now, and talk about timing?**


	252. Chapter 252

**Day 39, post 3. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 252—EPOV**

I hear people coming our way. Bella groans as I pull her up and her skirt falls back down, covering her. I make her sit in front of me on the hood as I take the call.

"Hello," I say, placing a soft kiss on Bella's neck as a couple walks past us.

"Hey, I just thought I would remind you that it's not even two in the afternoon yet—and it's daylight—and you're in a public parking area."

I roll my eyes, looking around for Jasper. I wave when I see his car just down the row from us.

"Yeah—I kind of got carried away ..."

I hang up, hearing his laughter.

* * *

**A/N: I am guessing he is both thankful and pissed. Your thoughts?**


	253. Chapter 253

**Day 39, post 4. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 253—EPOV**

Jasper and Alice decide that since it was Bella's birthday, we should celebrate tonight. I call Rose and Emmett and tell them to get James to close up and to come have dinner with us.

After dinner and gifts, we tell them that we are getting married. After being surprised and shocked, our friends all say that we make a great couple. Everyone is planning to attend the small wedding and join us for a great dinner afterwards.

Alice gives Bella a huge suitcase of clothes that Jasper and her packed for her from the apartment. Alice also hands her a letter from Charlie.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose this letter has to say? We were going to leave it to the imagination, but Nikky went all crazy and write out the note, so now there will be more than 303 total chapters—yep the story grows—again. **


	254. Chapter 254

**Day 39, post 5. All normal disclaimers apply.**

******Some of this chapter is completely unbeta'd—read at your own risk******

* * *

**Chapter: 254—EPOV**

After returning home, I make my way to the study and call my parents. They are shocked, but will be at the courthouse on Monday.

I walk to the living room and stop as I see Bella sitting cross legged holding the letter that Charlie and Jacob left at her apartment. "Do want me to open it?"

Bella turns to me, and I am hit by the sadness I see in her eyes. It makes me want to track her father down a beat him. "I don't know who that was outside the club, or at my graduation—it was not my dad—not the man that raised me."

I walk over to her sit down next to her, pulling her onto my lap. I bring my legs up on the sofa and cuddle us together. "Hand it over, let's just read it together and get it over with. You know like a band-aid?"

Bella nods her head and hands it over. I open it and clear my throat before I start to read.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be over 500 word count and completely unbeta'd. **


	255. Chapter 255

**Day 39, post 6. All normal disclaimers apply.**

****UNBETA'D****

* * *

**Chapter: 255—EPOV **

"_Dear Bella, _

_I really don't know what to say. I love you, and you need to know that. You are my baby girl and I have really missed you. I'm sorry. I know that doesn't cover everything that I've put you through these last few months, but I hope that I get the chance to explain myself in person. Whenever you're ready to talk, of course. I'll be at home or work, you know the numbers. One phone call and I will be wherever you need me to be._

_I don't want you to feel like you have to be looking over your shoulder, so I have taken Jacob home. I didn't send him in there just to grab you, nor did I give him my badge. You really need to tell your boss how to teach his staff to notice a fake badge. He was carrying the badge the reservation patrol junior officers get when they help do searching in the forest for lost hikers, who may have wandered onto Quileute lands. You remember what I taught you?" _

I look at her and she nods her head.

"_Part of me now knows that I should've went in, but the thought that I could walk in and see my daughter on stage terrified me so much. So I asked Jacob to go in and ask you to come out or at least not be on stage." _

Bella rolls her eyes and I laugh because the next line of the letter is so fitting.

"_Yes Bella, there is no need to roll your eyes. I know that you know that I have been inside a strip club before and seen half naked women dancing before, but they were not MY DAUGHTER. _

_Bill and Sue called me tonight. They're both pissed and upset about me bringing Jacob here. They said to get him home now and that they have some information that I should know about him and you. You would tell me if he'd hurt you wouldn't you? I may be his God father but you'll always come first. If he was hurting or threatening you, why did you not come and talk to me? I thought you were just really mad and would come back after you had calmed down."_

_I know—I know that I screwed up and was really pig headed at time but if you'd have talked to me, and did you whole Charlie you're talking through your ass thing again ... I would have listened, well I hope I would have. _

_Okay I need to leave. Jacob's becoming a little impatient. I swear if it's the last thing I do, I will get him to stay away from you. I love you kid. Charlie~_

_P.S. Your mom would be so proud of you, really proud. I'm sorry that I said otherwise. I'm just waiting for her to come to haunt me for saying what I said."_

* * *

**A/N: I am glad he is sorry, but it is hard to forgive things just by reading a letter. I wonder what Edward will do? He knows his girl is hurting.**


	256. Chapter 256

**Day 39, post 7. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

****Parts are unbeta'd****

* * *

**Chapter: 256—EPOV**

Bella sniffs and I look down to see her tears streaming down her face. I wipe them away and give her time to talk to me.

"Now that's my dad."

I chuckle a little and hug her closer to me. "I'm still pissed at the old fart. But he is all I have, and I'm all he has, I just wished he wouldn't get stupid ideas in his head and go with it."

Once we settled on the sofa and talked things over more, I knew I had my own baggage to talk about. I decide that I need to explain my behavior from we first met. I really should have done this before I slept with her.

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose that he will be telling her about now?**


	257. Chapter 257

**Day 39, post 8. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 257 **

"I want to tell how sorry I am—for what I said and how I behaved toward you in those first months."

Bella shakes her head and goes to speak, so I place my lips on hers giving her a soft kiss—cutting her off.

I pull back and look her in the eye. "I want to, I need to."

Bella nods her head looking into my eyes with a smile.

"I—my mom died when I was just under nine. My dad took it hard, really hard. He found himself try to work at being a dad, a mom, and still work to earn a living. He couldn't do it. He couldn't cope with his work load, deal with the house, and bring up an eight year old boy—who was reeling in his own pain at the death of his mother. He managed to do it all for a year before he dumped me on my grandparent's doorstep. I haven't seen him since," I say taking a deep breath.

* * *

**A/N: So some abandonment issues are a certainty for Edward, wonder what else is going on in there?**


	258. Chapter 258

**Day 39, post 9. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 258**

"My grandparents were not in the best of heath but they tried—and I tried to be extra good. As my grandfather's health went downhill, my grandmother couldn't cope with the both of us. It came down to a choice her husband of over fifty years or her grandson of nine years—who up until seven months previous to this, she only saw on holidays. She choose my grandfather. I spent the next few years going in and out of foster homes. Every single time the homes seemed to say that I was too bad and they could cope with me. When I was twelve that is when I went to my parents I have now. No matter what I called them, or did—they never sent me away. I was there a year when I was told they were adopting me. I still tried to make them dump me, because it was easier to be dumped, rather than let myself be a part of something else I would only lose."

I rub her back as she tears up—I love her even more knowing that she cares so much about the younger me, she is getting to know.

* * *

**A/N: That is hard, and to be a child and feel such rejection and ability to be loved is terrible. **


	259. Chapter 259

**Day 39, post 10. All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 259**

"After a while I learned that their love was good for me. I never had a connection with anyone apart from them, Emmett, and Jasper. I watched Emmett fall in love and get married. Then Jasper would talk about your friend Alice, even before that he was able to build and have connections with girls, connections that I could never get, find, or have. For a few years I thought there was something wrong with me. Then you came along and fuck it hit me so fast—but at first I thought it was just lust—so that's one main reason I was pushing you away. I knew if I would play nice—there was high chance I would just fuck you—and you being so much younger than me—was stopping—scaring me."

* * *

**A/N: So he reacted because he was scared and he trusts hardly anyone.**


	260. Chapter 260

**Day 39, post 11. One more after this. **UNBETA'D**  
**

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 260**

"I'm glad in a way—because after my birthday, I tried to get to know you. I found that the lust I felt was there in a big way, but I was also falling for you. By the time Angela came to me and told that you had a guy and was getting married—I felt something for you," I say unable to stop the smile that comes to my face.

"It was enough for me to want you to be happy at that point. I didn't think—that I could take you to bed because there was a part me that knew that I wouldn't be able to let you go. When you told me the real reason why—I knew then that I had no choice left but to try and win you over. I had to try to have this with you because no matter how hard I push you, or hurt you like I've fucking done so many times—you seem to come right back to me."

* * *

**A/N: Well he at least knew what he had to do.**


	261. Chapter 261

**Day 39, post 12. Last one for the night.**

**All Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 261—EPOV**

"I'm marrying you now—so you can't push me away! And no matter what—I'm not going anywhere. There was something about you that made me—deep inside know that you didn't mean the things you said. Which is lucky for you, because I have cut guys' balls off for less."

I chuckle at her kissing her head. I pick her up and carry her to our bed.

**~DDKC~**

Saturday goes by quickly, but I can tell that Bella is still upset over what had happened with her dad. From what she has told me, he's her only family. Up until the day of her high school graduation, they have always gotten along great. This is why tomorrow, the day before our wedding—I am heading to Forks. I am using my parent's private jet to take me to Port Angeles, where I'll have a car awaiting my arrival.

* * *

**A/N: So there is sassy Bella back again. I guess she told him. I loved getting this back ground on Edward, it was all Nikky and I love the detail she always gives me—it is why I love writing with her.**


	262. Chapter 262

**Day 40, post 1. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 262—EPOV**

Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are aware of what I am doing, but I have said nothing to my little girl. If I can't get him to come, I would rather she not know until after the wedding. I don't want her to be hurt on her wedding day. If need be, I will do all I can to hide his rejection from her forever—she doesn't deserve that.

I feel my heart ache because I am so far away from her. I knew I could easily fall in love with her, but I did not know that it would only take a few days. Right now, not only do I love her with my whole heart, I am completely in love with her. She is it for me—she is the whole package. I see in her eyes that she feels that same way about me.

* * *

**A/N: Not that I condone hiding stuff from her, I am glad he is attempting this without her knowledge. **


	263. Chapter 263

**Day 40, post 2. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 263—EPOV**

I was glad that Rose and Alice were taking Bella shopping and to the spa all day, it gave me a great way to be away from her. Bella is going to be at Rose's place until late tonight, so I have until two to get out of this po-dunk shit hole. I arrive at the Forks Police Station at noon. I walk straight in and see him sitting at his desk, looking stressed. "Hello, Charlie." His eyes snap to mine, and all I can see is a broken man. "I have asked your daughter to marry me. She said yes, so we're getting married tomorrow. I am here to invite you to the wedding—if you can behave, that is. I will not tolerate anyone hurting my little girl."

He looks at me and sneers. "Are you some kind of pedophile? Only like the young ones, huh?"

I feel myself getting angry and I let out a huff.

* * *

**A/N: Do you suppose Charlie is lashing to cover his own feelings?**


	264. Chapter 264

**Day 40, post 3. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 264—EPOV**

He just looks away from me. "You keep saying she's your little girl—what in the hell is that all about?"

I look at him as if he's stupid. "She's small, way small. I am over a foot taller than she is, and even in heels, I tower over her. Then there is her physical size, which is darn small, too. She a girl—my girl—hence the nick name Little Girl. I mean, really ... what fuck were you thinking? She is of age—nineteen years old. I may be fifteen years older than her, but it does not stop me from loving every part of her."

He starts to grumble again, but I cut him off.

* * *

**A/N: I guess he at least answered the question, but it seems Charlie just wants to be pissy. Wonder if he'll change his ways.**


	265. Chapter 265

**Day 40, post 4. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 265—EPOV**

"Why can't you see that you have raised an amazing young woman? She truly has the biggest heart and will stick up for the weak. She is nothing less than completely loyal to her friends."

Charlie rolls his eye me. "I have had thirteen boys in the last four years come to me so they could and ask her out. Do you know how many dates she's had out of those?"

I shake my head at him. "No, and honestly I could care less who she dated before me, because no one will ever date her again."

"None; before the boy comes around for the date, her mouth has run them off," he continues anyway.

* * *

**A/N: I bet that seed of info made Edward happy, but then he already knew that he had claimed Bella's V-card.**


	266. Chapter 266

**Day 40, post 5. ****There will be another 7 chapters updating a little later on, about 2-3 hours from now they'll start posting. **

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 266—EPOV**

"It's been a year and half since the last time someone asked her out. I go to the diner and have to listen to her peers talking about how she will end up some old spinster with thousands of those stupid rabbit things. I don't want her to live her life alone—that's something I have done it for years now, and I tell you, it's not fun. When Jacob asked, I thought that he loved her—he said that he did. I was trying to help her, but now I've lost her and I am truly on my own. I never thought about how much I'd miss her, or need her."

* * *

**A/N: Well Charlie has issues, he pushed her and now he is truly suffering.**


	267. Chapter 267

**Day 40, post 6. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 267—EPOV**

I shake my head at him. "I know her well, and as for her running guys off, well then it was their loss. She really is amazing, and her mouth has always intrigued me. Maybe the boys have all been too young to understand her. She wants be her own person, and I want that for her. I will love her and protect her—until my dying breath. Yeah, she's sexy and really fucking beautiful—but it is her heart and mind that I have fallen in love with. You have no idea how much my heart beats just to hear her say she loves me too. I will do anything for that girl, which is why I am here. She may not say it, but I know she misses you. Yeah, she's still mad at you, but you're her father—her family. I know she wants her father at her wedding."

* * *

**A/N: Well Edward laid it all out on the line for Charlie.**


	268. Chapter 268

**Day 40, post 7. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 268—EPOV**

Charlie rubs his face and looks at me, but then his eyes flash to something behind me. "Well, if it isn't Hugh Hefner. Where are your little toy bunnies, old man? Let me guess, they are locked away at the farm, being tested for wild hare disease?"

I plaster a smile on my face before turning my head to see Jacob laughing at his own jokes. I roll my eyes and turn back to Charlie. "I have a private jet at the Port Angeles airport. We take off no later than two—you have less two hours to make up your mind and be there. She's only going to get married once, and you really shouldn't miss it."

I keep my eyes on Charlie and try to block out Jacob's laugh. "He won't be there because this is where I am. And for your information—I am the one that is going to marry her," he laughs more.

* * *

**A/N: Boy Jake is delusional. What do you suppose will happen next?**


	269. Chapter 269

**Day 40, post 8. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 269—EPOV**

I smirk at him. "No, you're not marrying her—now or ever. See, there is a huge flaw in your thinking—you never asked her to marry you. I'm sure it's because you knew she would tell you to fuck off. She needs a man to take care of her and calm her down when she gets fired up. She deserves for someone to help guide her and support her in her passions in life—not put her through lessons to be a rug for everyone walk on. I'll be there when she figures out what she wants to do with her life, and I will support her in those choices. She needs someone who loves her—will love all of her—even her smart mouth. Someone who can take the shit that comes out of her mouth and stand up to her. Someone to show her when she's afraid of being hurt that she's safe," I say, pointing to my chest.

* * *

**A/N: That summed things up nicely, I love how his speeches seem more sincere each time.**


	270. Chapter 270

**Day 40, post 9. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 270—EPOV**

I smirk, knowing that I have already shown her the next part, tenfold over the past couple of days especially. "She deserves someone to love every part of her body, soul, and mind. She is worth taking care of, not being made into a trained slave. I'm going to take great care of her heart, because she gave her heart to me. I will forever be there for her, giving her what she wants and needs. She will be happy with me, because I am happy with her—without changing her."

"But she's mine. Her father already gave me permission to marry her."

"But she doesn't want you, and you never asked her. I am the man for her, not you! You're not even a man; you are a boy in a man's body. You don't even know one single little thing about her or her wants and needs."

* * *

**A/N: Tell him Edward! Take that Jake and go your little boy in a big boy body home!**


	271. Chapter 271

**Day 40, post 10. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 271—EPOV**

Jacob looks me up and down. "I'll fight you for her!"

I look at him to see if he seriously asking me to fight him, and when he cracks his knuckles, I know that he is. "I am not going to fight you, boy." I walk past Jacob and head for my car. I can hear both Charlie and Jacob following me.

"Course not; you know that I would floor you. Are you scared that I'll show everyone that you're the lesser man? I've got your boy hanging low, right here," he taunts with his hand on his dick. "I tell ya, old man, I can't wait to ram it inside her when she marries me."

* * *

**A/N: Jake is a hard learner isn't he?**


	272. Chapter 272

**Day 40, post 11. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 272—EPOV**

I turn my head and look at Charlie. "And this is the guy you wanted her to be with? Seriously?"

Charlie just looks between Jacob and me.

"That's right, old man; I will be her husband, not you. You just run along and play your games. Once she gets sick of you and your shriveled up old dick, she'll come running back for this," Jacob says, grabbing his own junk while smirking at me. "I am the king of all cocks on the Res. I was really hoping to pop each and every one of her cherries, but she is already a whore now. If you've fucked her already, then that only means I don't have to do any of the lovey-dovey stuff. You should see the line-up we have planned; I have twenty guys that want to fuck the whore. She'll have her legs in the air for a long time ..."

* * *

**A/N: You all know Jake is gonna get punched again, so who does it, Charlie or does Edward take another shot at him?**


	273. Chapter 273

**Day 40, post 12. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 273—EPOV**

I turn quickly, and with one punch—I stop his mouth. I can't take any more of the shit spewing from it. I hit him so hard I knock his ass and out cold. I watch Charlie step over his body and walk towards me and my waiting car.

"I need an hour to get Mark here to take over for me for the week and to get home and pack. Can you wait until I get there?"

I nod my head at him. "I can run you anywhere you need to go. I have a car, so you can leave the squad car here at the station." Charlie nods his head and steps over Jacob leaving him lay there, before running back inside the station.

* * *

**A/N: Well I find it kinda funny that Charlie said nothing at all, just stepped over Jacob as if he wasn't there.**


	274. Chapter 274

**Day 41, post 1. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 274—EPOV**

It takes us under an hour to get everything done. He has taken a two month leave from work, and is set to go. He decided that since he never took any time off after Renee's death, that he needed to now. He said he wanted to get to know his daughter again. I told him I'd booked a small, five day honeymoon for us. He said that he was pleased, and that he wanted to be there when we got back.

I call Alice and tell her what is going on. Alice agrees to let Charlie stay at her apartment while he is in Chicago. It turns out that Jasper is in this for his whole life, too—only they are going to live in sin.

* * *

**A/N: I love Alice and Jasper living in sin. I am also glad Charlie is taking 2 months off to spend time with his daughter.**


	275. Chapter 275

**Day 41, post 2. All normal disclaimers still apply.  
**

**On a side note thank you to all our faithful readers and reviewers, for pushing this baby over the 10,000 review mark. WOOT WOOT!**

* * *

**Chapter: 275—EPOV**

Since Jasper asked Alice to move in with him, and since Bella had used some of her extra earnings, rent was paid on the apartment for the next three months already. It looks like Charlie will have the apartment to himself.

~DDKC~

I am standing outside the court house with Jasper and James when Bella and the girls from the club walk towards us. Fuck, she looks beautiful. She has a simple white dress on that comes to her knees, and she has a black ribbon around her waist. Her hair is hanging freely down her back with big, loose curls. I can't take my eyes off of her.

* * *

**A/N: I love that she went and got ready with the girls from the club. **


	276. Chapter 276

**Day 41, post 3. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 276—EPOV**

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around me. "You look beautiful, Little Girl," I tell her. She smiles at me and kisses my lips softly.

"Oh there he is—I can't believe my baby boy is getting married."

I close my eyes and then open them again to see Emmett, Rose, my dad, and my mom—who is crying—coming our way.

I walk over to them, giving my mom a hug.

"Right, now introduce me to my new daughter-in-law."

I chuckle, taking her over to Bella.

"Mom, dad this is ..."

I get cut off by both of my parents saying, "Bella."

* * *

**A/N: So how do you suppose that his parents already know Bella?**


	277. Chapter 277

**Day 41, post 4. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 277—EPOV**

I look at Bella, who has a worried look on her face.

"Carlisle and Esme, it's nice to see you both again."

I watch my mom pull her in for a hug. "None of that! Now it's Mom and Dad. I'm so happy to see you. I have been worried about you."

I look between them all. "How do you know each other?"

Bella looks at me and I can see her face pale even more.

"I met them the night I arrived in Chicago. Oh look, here comes Alice!" Bella's voice rises as she says Alice, and then I watch her face fall. "And my Dad," she whispers before clearing her throat.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, she sees her dad for the first time since he found his brain, and have you all figured out how she already met Esme and Carlisle yet? (she gave you a hint.) Some of you figured it out already, great thinking I may add!  
**


	278. Chapter 278

**Day 41, post 5. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 278—EPOV**

"Charlie, I am not going home. Please don't come here calling me names today. I know that you don't know Edward, but I do, and I love him—really love him." I watch as a tear runs down her face.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I know I messed up, and after the way Jacob behaved, I am glad that you are not marrying him. Edward here seems to be the perfect guy for you. I love you, Kid, and I know I went a bit too far. I just wanted you happy and was worried that you'd always hang out at home alone reading."

* * *

**A/N: What do you suppose will be her reaction to his complete change?**


	279. Chapter 279

**Day 41, post 6. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 279—EPOV**

Bella nods her head and hugs her dad. I do a fist air punch in my head because it seems they may be on track again. I want my little girl happy, and she needs me and her daddy to be truly happy.

"Cullen-Swan wedding and guests?"

I look into Bella's eyes as the rest of our party make their way into the room.

"This is it, Little Girl, and before we go in there, I need to tell that I love you, and I am completely and utterly in love with you."

I watch as more tears fall. I wipe them away with my thumbs and kiss her lightly.

* * *

**A/N: I love the way he reassures her of his love always. I just love that he is no longer being a dick and hiding behind his hurt and lashing out at Bella. Wait until he finds out how she knows his parents.  
**


	280. Chapter 280

**Day 41, post 7. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 280—EPOV**

"I am in love with you, too."

The wedding goes by in a blink of an eye, then the party all heads to my childhood home. I watch Bella talking away to Rose and Alice.

"Son, she is beautiful. I am so happy for you."

I turn to look at my parents and smile. "And since the moment we met, I knew that she was a lovely girl."

I frown and look at them questioningly. "You never did tell me how you met her before?"

My mom watches Bella as she speaks. "She was hitchhiking here. It was really late at night, and she had a backpack and a big suitcase, so we stopped and gave her a lift. She had me laughing all the way here. We saw her old truck, so she hadn't been hitchhiking very long or far. Both of us gave her the what for and told her what we thought, thought."

* * *

**A/N: Edward will lose it in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... **


	281. Chapter 281

**Day 41, post 8. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 281—EPOV**

I feel myself getting angry that she did something so stupid—she could have been hurt so badly. There are some crazy ass nut cases out there. Anyone could have picked her up and I may have never met her. "Mom and Dad, please excuse me. I would like to spend some alone time with my wife."

I walk up to her and excuse her from the girls before dragging her to my old room. "You hitchhiked here?"

She looks at me and shrugs her shoulders. "My truck died. It was only the last hour, and nothing ha ..."

I let out a growl, cutting her off. "It's shit like that, Little Girl that makes me want to spank the shit out of you."

* * *

**A/N: Yep he is not a happy camper ... hey Edward, she is okay you know—this happened several months ago now—just saying.**


	282. Chapter 282

**Day 41, post 9. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 282—EPOV**

I feel her move closer to me and rub her hand up my chest, and I feel myself calming down at her touch. She drops her hand and smiles at me. I watch her shimmy her panties off and throw them at me. She walks over to my desk and leans down across the top on her stomach before yanking up the back of her skirt, revealing her bare ass.

I swallow and just look at her.

She turns her head a little and glances at me. "Is here good, or would you rather I be over your knee?"

"Wh—what?" I stutter, barely getting the word out.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if Bella will be able to render him speechless, often?**


	283. Chapter 283

**Day 41, post 10. Last one for the night.**

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 283—EPOV**

"You said you wanted to spank me—here is your chance. After all, I have been a bad girl," she says, wiggling her ass at me.

I feel the fight inside of me. A part of me wants to spank her, but no longer for a punishment—more like pleasure, and lots of it.

"I know you won't hurt me, please? I swear if I don't like it, I will tell you."

I take two steps toward her and I meet her body. I pull her up to me and kiss her neck. "I'm thinking of doing a lot more than spanking that fine ass," I say as I bend her back over.

* * *

**A/N: And the kink is on. Holy shit what do you suppose he plans to do in his childhood bedroom, with their wedding guest downstairs? **


	284. Chapter 284

**Day 42, post 1. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 284—EPOV**

I move her feet apart further and slide my fingers through her wet folds. She is drenched, but I knew she would be—I can smell her desire. Pulling my now hard cock from my pants, I let them drop to the floor around my feet.

I press my hand on her lower back, pushing her top half down and holding her there as I lean over her body. "Don't make a sound, Little Girl," I say and watch as she bites her lip. I sheath myself deep inside of her in one swift movement. Her mouth falls open, but no noise comes out.

* * *

**A/N: I guess he doesn't care that their family is downstairs waiting for them to join them.**


	285. Chapter 285

**Day 42, post 2. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 285—EPOV**

Beside her head sits my remote for my old home stereo system. I pick it up, click the power button, and smile as the beats of You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC come through the speakers. I bring my hand down across her ass, six times to the beat of the song.

Her ass is nicely pinked, and her essence is dripping down her thighs and my balls. Her pussy is clenching my cock, and remarkably, she is pulling me deeper inside her. "Keep squeezing me like that baby and I will bust my nut right now," I growl.

* * *

**A/N: I am guessing that she likes being spanked if he got that reaction.**


	286. Chapter 286

**Day 42, post 3. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 286—EPOV**

She whimpers quietly but continues to squeeze and release me. I lean forward and rub her bundle of nerves, feeling the gush of fluid around my cock. Gathering some of the moisture, I lube her puckered hole and I pull out, leaving only the tip inside of her. "Someday soon, I am fucking this tight ass, too. But for now I need to fuck this hot pussy of yours. Hold on tight, Baby, it is not going to be gentle."

I grab a handful of her hair with my left hand and start putting pressure on her asshole with my right thumb. When she moves her hips looking for friction, I quickly push both my cock and my thumb into her.

* * *

**A/N: Well he turning it up a notch, dirty talk too boot.**


	287. Chapter 287

**Day 42, post 4. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 287—EPOV**

Her mouth opens wide in a silent scream, but I know she likes it because her body is quaking with her second orgasm in as many minutes. I relentlessly pound her tight pussy and work my thumb in her ass. The flutters are more like intense spasms now, and her whole body is limp.

"I'm going to fuck you again later, Little Girl. Right now, you need to be ready for my load; I am planting it deep inside you." I move both my hands to her hips and pick up the pace. Less than a minute goes by, and I see spots as my monster spews deep within her walls. Covering her body as I catch my breath, the only thing I hear from her is her purrs of pleasure.

* * *

**A/N: I think they both found their match.**


	288. Chapter 288

**Day 42, post 5. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 288—EPOV**

I used my private jet to take Bella on our honeymoon. We went to my parents' vacation home on Maui, and spent five days getting to know each other in every possible way. It turns out my girl is kinky as can be, and will try just about anything I want to do. Oh, and her dancing? Yeah, not a waste at all. She has given me some very hot, very private dances and lap dances. I am really pleased to be the only one that has ever—and will ever—receive a lap dance from her.

We have talked about the future, too. I asked her if college was something she planned on doing.

* * *

**A/N: I love that she finally got to give a lap dance.**


	289. Chapter 289

**Day 42, post 6. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 289—EPOV**

She told me she didn't know what she wanted to do—there were so many things she enjoyed. I have managed to talk her in to doing a range of different classes online.

She was really shocked to find out how much money I had, but it was still clear that she enjoyed making her own money. Fancy, expensive things are not what she is after at all. That became even clearer when we got back home. I helped her clean out her room at the apartment—that is when I truly figured it out—when she told me she needed money to buy batteries for her rabbit. You see, my head went to the gutter, but Bella was truly talking about a rabbit—it is a toy that acts like a real rabbit.

* * *

**A/N: Bet you all had your minds in the gutter didn't you? **


	290. Chapter 290

**Day 42, post 7. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 290—EPOV**

Jasper outright laughed at the surprise on my face when she told me in front of her father that she was going to show me her Rabbit Robbie, then she brought this toy out. Even her father chuckled at me. Later that night, I introduced her to what I thought she was talking about, and she seems to like the new rabbit just as much.

I had wanted to buy her something, so I took her out shopping. After nearly an hour of looking, she had her heart set on a hundred dollar bracelet that came with three charms. After claiming that it was too pricey, I rolled my eyes at her and bought it. She, in turn, bought me and new watch that she had engraved. It simply said it all—Edward, You're my whole life— I'm proud to be your wife. Isabella.

* * *

**A/N: I love Jasper's reactions and I love that she refuses to allow his (well and hers now too) money to change her.**


	291. Chapter 291

**Day 42, post 8. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 291—EPOV**

It is hard to believe I haven't stepped foot in the club for over a week and a half, but here it is Monday, and we are going to be there tonight. We walk in to the club holding hands. I smile at her as I walk beside her to my office.

"Eddie, I am so glad you're okay. I was worried about you. With Dad and Mom away, the police wouldn't even take my missing persons report. Even after I told them that I was your fiancée."

I look at Tanya and sigh. Bella starts to pull away and moves toward Tanya, but I keep a hold of her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Oh well I am guessing this is going to be good.**


	292. Chapter 292

**Day 42, post 9. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 292—EPOV**

"Little Girl, don't," I say, raising my eyebrow at her. She instantly stops pulling.

"Who are you and why are you holding my Eddie's hand?"

I smile at Tanya. "Tanya, I would like for you to meet my wife, Bella."

Tanya looks at me, then Bella, and back at me before busting up laughing. "Good one, Eddie. Now that is really funny stuff. You had me for a second there, but I know there is no way that you'd stoop low enough to marry a whore. I know you so well, and you need someone with class. Someone who is beautiful, well-mannered, and certainly wouldn't be caught dead wearing cheap shit like that bracelet. See, this is why you need to get rid of this tramp. I have put up with this throughout our dating, but once we are married, you have to sell this place or give it to the slut behind the bar."

* * *

**A/N: Those there are fighting words—I mean she did call Rose a slut. I think Tanya may be in trouble.**


	293. Chapter 293

**Day 42, post 10. Last one tonight.**

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 293—EPOV**

At that, Bella growls at her, but I silence her with a squeeze of my hand. "Tanya, I am not, nor have I ever been, in a relationship with you. You are a stuck up society bitch, and quite frankly, you make me ill. Now, if you don't like it here, then stop coming in."

"Wait until I tell my Daddy."

I laugh at her. "Yeah, your dad and I are friends, and he knows already. He even begged me to not tell you until after he and your mother were gone on their trip. It would do you well to realize that you are nothing to me; I have told you this for a very long time, so get it through your head. As for the woman behind that bar, Rose is my sister-in-law, and you will never disrespect her in my place of business again. This is Bella, and she is my wife—Bella is the only woman I would give this up for. James, please take out the high society trash and place it at the curb."

* * *

**A/N: I love it, Bella got stopped and Edward showed her that he could take care of her and protect her too.**


	294. Chapter 294

**Day 43, post 1. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 294—EPOV**

"What! No ... I love it here—this is your ..."

I give Bella a stern look, cutting off her comment.

"Okay ... OUR club. I know you re-built this from the ground up when you took over. It is a part of who you are, so why would I want you to give it up?"

I kiss Bella as James comes over to us. "And that is one of the reasons why I love you."

I hear Tanya huff, but keep my eyes on my little girl.

"James, show Tanya out. She is barred from the premises from this day forward," Bella says.

James smiles and nods his head at Bella before turning to take the screaming Tanya away.

* * *

**A/N: I love how James has no issue taking orders from Bella.**


	295. Chapter 295

**Day 43, post 2. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 295—EPOV**

"What's going to happen now?"

I shrug my shoulders at Bella. "Don't know, Little Girl, but she crossed the line talking to you like that. I really should have told her to fuck off three years ago, and barred her right then and there. Since I was able to tune her out like she was not even there, she was kind of a shield for me. With her sitting beside me, the other skanks stayed away. Sadly, I guess I was using her, and so keeping her around was easier."

"Well now that is my job, and I am good at repelling people I don't like around. I did it for a long time in Forks, and I can bring that shit to the big city."

I just smile and kiss my wife, she always makes me smile.

* * *

**A/N: I bet she can bring that shit as she calls it to the big city—oh wait she already has a time or two.**


	296. Chapter 296

**Day 43, post 3. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

****UNBETA'D****

* * *

**Chapter: 296—Charlies POV**

I flick through my phone again and smile at the pictures. It's been such a long time since I was able to say I have seen Bella this happy. It's been too damn long. She looks so beautiful—so much like her mother. God I hated Renee at first and thankfully she hated me just as much. I really couldn't believe it when I walked in to find her sitting on my parent's couch. Of course then they waylaid me with the news, Renee and I were to be married. I really would've rather went straight to hell in a hand basket that day. I still don't understand it all, but as time passed I fell in love with her.

When Bella came along I knew my life was complete—she was everything to me. I was beside myself when Renee died, and of course Bella took hard. I know now that I should've done more—been there for her more.

* * *

**A/N: There is more Charlies POV coming, he has some interesting things to say.**


	297. Chapter 297

**Day 43, post 4. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

********UNBETA'D****

* * *

**Chapter: 297—****Charlie POV**

As time moved on I felt so alone, but what hurt the most was seeing Bella so alone. After Alice left she was only out of the house for school or work. I was so worried about her. No one in the town was good enough for her—but I did not want her to leave town. I knew if she did she would not ever come back. When that little rat bastard Jacob told me his idea of marrying her I was ecstatic. I sat and listened to him saying all the right words—my head told me this was the only way to stop her leaving—my heart told me it was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: At least he knows his mistakes. **


	298. Chapter 298

**Day 43, post 5. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

********UNBETA'D****

* * *

**Chapter: 298—Charlie POV**

I keep flipping through the pictures seeing my daughter so happy with her Edward. I don't think there is anything that's ever gonna take them away from each other. I know from my talking to Edward he would follow her anywhere she wants to go. I shake my head at how simple the choice to move here and be a part of her life is. I wish I had made this choice earlier—I should've given Renee this choice too, knowing she hated that small backwards town.

A knock at the door almost stops my heart. I know that my daughter is here. Edward was good enough to give me a heads up. I walk over as I hear the beat of a song being tapped out on the door. I can already tell that Bella is becoming impatient while waiting for me to open the door.

* * *

**A/N: How do you suppose this will go?**


	299. Chapter 299

**Day 43, post 6. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

********UNBETA'D****

* * *

**Chapter: 299—Charlie POV**

"Hey baby girl how was the honeymoon?"

She smiles back at me. "It was great Charlie, really good."

I try hold back the hurt of hearing her calling me by my name. "Why don't you both sit down and talk and I will make coffee—or something?" Edward says as he walks out and heads into the kitchen.

As we sit I look at her. "I screwed up kiddo, and I know that I did more than one thing wrong. I messed up with you and I messed up with your mom. I could have made her a happier person, and gotten her out of that town. My mistakes with you regarding Jacob are by far—one of my worse choices."

* * *

**A/N: Do you think she will ever call him Dad on a regular basis again?**


	300. Chapter 300

**Day 43, post 7. All normal disclaimers still apply. ******UNBETA'D****

* * *

**Chapter: 300—Charlie POV**

Bella goes to say something but I cut her off. "Please just listen to me. I did—I know that I did. That man in there looks like he would run into the pits of hell and fight with everything is and has against anyone who tried to stop him from getting to you. That's true love, and the type of commitment you deserve. I was too selfish and afraid to start a new life outside of the town I grew up in. I was someone there—someone important. However I forgot that I was a husband and a father too and those were and are most important jobs that any man can have. I can't take back what I've done, but I hope that you'll give me a chance to make things up to you—to be the father that I should have been all along."

* * *

**A/N: At least he is laying it all out on the line.**


	301. Chapter 301

**Day 43, post 8. All normal disclaimers still apply.******UNBETA'D****

* * *

**Chapter: 301—Charlie POV**

Bella hugs me. I hug her back, kissing her head as she pulls back. "I love you Charlie, really I do. You've done a great job. I want you to be a part of my life—of Edward's and my lives. I swear I'll come and see you as much as I can—but you'll need to have the dog on a leash, because I will hit him and more likely break my hand doing it. And that would mean Edward will get mad."

I chuckle at her reference to Jacob, while shaking my head.

"Don't worry Jacob's getting a few lessons right now. But that doesn't matter; I was thinking that if you did not mind—I would like to move here. I have not set anything in motion yet; I wanted to make sure it was all okay with you first."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think her reaction to that will be?**


	302. Chapter 302

**Day 43, post 9. All normal disclaimers still apply.******UNBETA'D****

* * *

**Chapter: 302—Charlie POV**

She looks at me and nods her head "I think I would like that but we've got a long way to go to be back to how it was."

Edward walks in looking between us. "Is everything all right?"

I nod my head at him as Bella looks at me confused.

"Charlie what did you do to Jacob?" Bella asks.

I grin at her. "What makes you think I've done something to the boy?"

"Charlie spill."

"Well Seth spilled the beans about the things Jacob was saying and threatening. Between Sue, Billy, and I, we set him up for a few months in the abusive men's boot camp, with Miss Jane."

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap, sounds like Jacob has a few hard ass lessons to learn. He may just become someone's wife in the end.**


	303. Chapter 303

**Day 43, post one tonight and tomorrow is the big finish day! Tomorrow chapters POV go back to Edward POV until chapter 308 and after that it is all Bella POV ... Happy Birthday Silverblossom~  
**

**All normal disclaimers still apply.******UNBETA'D**  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 303—Charlie's POV**

Bella gasps, and then begins to chuckle. "Oh my I wish I could see what she's doing to him."

Edward looks between us. "Okay what have I missed?"

Bella smirks at me then looks at Edward with a big smile. "You have no worries hubby, because you know the proper way to treat a lady."

"Of course I do," he says with a smile.

Seeing them together I know that they are the perfect match. They fit together like two peas in a pod. I am so glad to not only have my daughter back, but to have the chance to build a better relationship with her going forward. It doesn't hurt that my son-in-law is one outstanding man.

* * *

**A/N: Guess Charlie doesn't feel so ill at ease with Edward anymore. Jake is handled, or rather being handled. **


	304. Chapter 304

**Day 44, post 1 of Happy Birthday DAY to SILVERBLOSSOM.  
All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 304**

**Edward POV**

Bella and I have been married for three months now, and everything is going so well. She really is my whole life. My parents love her and have welcomed her into the family, as did Emmett and Rose.

Bella no longer strips, but is still pretty much at the club all the time. Turns out she is very good with numbers and bookkeeping—something Jasper, Emmett, and I have always hated doing—so that's now her job. She keeps my files and books nice and organized, and even does payroll.

Charlie has moved from Forks to Chicago now, too. He said he wanted to be where his daughter was, along with any future grandbabies that he may get. He took over Alice's apartment and works for the Chicago police department now.

* * *

**A/N: Can't wait to hear your thoughts on these next chapters. This is the start of the wonderful end. Thanks for taking this journey with us and be sure to give Silver a shout out for her birthday. Nikky & Kasi~**


	305. Chapter 305

**Day 44, post 2 ****of Happy Birthday DAY to SILVERBLOSSOM****. **

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 305—EPOV**

Things are going well between him and Bella. She still calls him Charlie, though. She says she can never call him dad after walking in on him and Lauren. Apparently Charlie likes a younger girls too, and when Bella walked in, she heard the tail end of their romp, and Lauren was screaming, "I'm coming, Daddy!" Seems the Chief has a thing for being called Daddy in the bedroom. Kink must run in the family, because my Bella is a bit of a freak, too.

After talking it out with Lauren—who says that she's in love with Charlie—Bella seems okay with it. I knew things were serious for Lauren when she dumped her part time guy to be with Charlie. Charlie says that he loves Lauren just as much, and enjoys seeing his baby stripping up on the stage.

* * *

**A/N: So does the Charlie Lauren thing work for you? I wrote a daddy-kink one shot for Charlie once before pairing him with Alice it was from the mix and match contest, check it out it is pretty good—or so I've been told. Under author name TeamAllTwilight. **


	306. Chapter 306

**Day 44, post 3 of Happy Birthday DAY to SILVERBLOSSOM. Next chapter will not post for a couple of hours, but the coming chapters are worth the wait.  
**

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 306—EPOV**

So Lauren is still one of my full time stripers, but no longer does private dances or lap dances.

Bella told them she was happy for them, but did not want to hear about their love life. She did make it a point and give Charlie a hard time about the age difference, though, since Charlie had given us the same spiel. He was a little sheepish, but told her it was different because she was his daughter.

Alice and Jasper have been going strong, and Jasper is planning on asking her to marry him on Christmas day. He is the happiest I have seen him in a long time, and Alice really is a sweet girl. I know that my friend is safe with her.

* * *

**A/N: I love this Alice and Jasper—we may have to write a chunky out of character Alice again—I feel like she had so much more to say.**


	307. Chapter 307

**Day 44, post 4 of Happy Birthday DAY to SILVERBLOSSOM. **

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 307—EPOV**

We haven't seen Tanya since the day she was thrown out of the club. Eleazar told me that she moved on to some old guy who is in his eighties—they are getting married next month.

I look around the club and see my family, and how some little girl has changed us all for the better.

We have some new girls, but they are all girls Jasper has brought in from other clubs.

I found out Angela is now dancing at a place down in East Dubuque, and it is quite a dump. It is a juice bar and full nude stripping. She and the friend she tried to get me to hire, are both working there as headliners.

* * *

**A/N: Just FYI a really long time ago (maybe 15-20 yrs. ago) I got taken to see some strippers by a bunch of friends for a bachelor party (more like I was the designated driver, and only girl too I may add—but yeah) and we ended up in this place in East Dubuque, Il. and it was the worse strip club scenario you could ever imagine. **


	308. Chapter 308

**Day 44, post 5** **of Happy Birthday DAY to SILVERBLOSSOM. **

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 308—and we return to BPOV through the end.**

I can't believe that it's been a year since I graduated. Last June, I did not see myself getting married anytime soon. But here I am, married to a man I love, adore, and worship—for the past almost eight months. And better yet, he loves, adores, and even worships me, too. Our relationship is downright perfect, and in bed, there can't be anything more perfect than the way we make each other feel.

Charlie and I have been getting along so much better than ever before. I am a little nervous; Edward and I are on our way to his place. I found out six weeks ago that I am pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: We did at least give them a short amount of time before we had her knocked up, but it was inevitable since she was not on any form of contraceptive.**


	309. Chapter 309

**Day 44, post 6 of Happy Birthday DAY to SILVERBLOSSOM. **

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 309**

Edward is, of course, over the moon. We had our first ultrasound yesterday, and everything looks good. I am measuring at eleven weeks. We already told Edward's family last night. Esme and Carlisle are pleased about it, excited to be grandparents.

Rose was a little upset; it turns out that she had some problems as a teenager and had to have a hysterectomy. I felt so sad for her in that moment that I burst in to tears, asking her to forgive me. She laughed it off and told me she was planning on being the best aunt ever, and that the kid was going love her more than me because she would have the enjoyment of spoiling him or her and never having to punish them. I nodded my head and told her it was a deal.

* * *

**A/N: I still love this Bella, she has been one of the best Bella's we have written.**


	310. Chapter 310

**Day 44, post 7 of Happy Birthday DAY to SILVERBLOSSOM. **

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 310**

Now Edward and I are heading to see Charlie and Lauren. She moved in with him last week, and things have been going well for them. I am happy for them, but I knock on any and every door if I think they may be in there. I just don't need more mental pictures; the one I have now is bad enough. Ew…and—there it is again!

Edward knocks on the door, watching me. "Are you lost in thought?" I nod my head and he kisses it. "It's gonna be alright, Little Girl." I look at him and smile when I feel him kiss my head again just as Lauren opens the door.

* * *

**A/N: I love the small things he does to show his love and devotion for her.**


	311. Chapter 311

**Day 44, post 8 of Happy Birthday DAY to SILVERBLOSSOM. **

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 311**

"Hey guys, come on in—come in," she says, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I look at Edward and see that he's looking at me with a raised brow over how giddy she is being. Edward and I just sit down when my father starts talking. "We have some news we would like to share."

"I don't want you upset, Bella. I love you. You know that I love you, right? I'm afraid that this will come as a shock—but I don't want any shouting." My father takes a deep breath and looks into Lauren's eyes. I can see how nervous he is.

"Lauren and I are getting married in a months' time."

* * *

**A/N: Guess happiness for Charlie was in order too. I think it is great he found love after so long.**


	312. Chapter 312

**Day 44, post 9 of Happy Birthday DAY to SILVERBLOSSOM. **

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 312**

I roll my eyes at my dad. "Charlie, I kind of got the feeling you'd be doing that soon."

I start to feel worked up, though, when Lauren doesn't look at my face.

"That is not all. Lauren is ... well, we are eleven weeks pregnant. I'm going be a dad again."

My eyes widen as I looking between the two of them. I am pulled from my stupor as I hear Edward chuckling.

When I turn to face to him, he smiles at me. I just rub my stomach and say a silent prayer for my kid. "Well, there is no hope for the kid."

* * *

**A/N: How do you suppose Charlie and Lauren will take that comment?**


	313. Chapter 313

**Day 44, post 10 of Happy Birthday DAY to SILVERBLOSSOM. All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 313**

My father looks at me and goes to talk, but I hold up my hand. "You're going have your hands full in seven months. I mean really…being a dad and a grandfather at the same time. And no matter what you say, there is no hope for the kid—this kid," I say, pointing to my stomach. "It has a father that owns a strip joint. Its mom is a lot younger than its father. Its grandfather is married to a girl half his age, who is also one of its mom's best friends. Oh, and his aunt or uncle is gonna be the same age as him. Lauren, you do realize that by marrying him, you're gonna be a grandmother at twenty-six, with a son-in-law who is thirty-four, right?"

* * *

**A/N: Well I see Bella managed to lose her filter again. I love her!**


	314. Chapter 314

**Day 44, post 11 of Happy Birthday DAY to SILVERBLOSSOM. **

**All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: 314**

Lauren bursts into tears as she hugs me. "We get to be pregnant together, and not only will I be a mom, but a grandma, too. I can't wait—it's gonna be great!"

I shake my head at her and pat her back. Lauren's whole family died in a house fire when she was five. She was a ward of the state and pushed around until she was eighteen. I know she loves my dad and wants a family, I just didn't know that it would be at the same time as me. But looking at her and my dad, I can't help being happy for them.

I look to my father, who has not said anything. When his gaze finally meets mine, I see tears in his eyes.

"I can't wait to be a dad and a granddad. This is going to be some year."

THE END

Oh wait—Nikky started an Epilogue—Happy Birthday—Silverblossom Jordan—more to come yet!

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	315. Chapter 315

**All normal disclaimers apply. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**

**HUGE THANKS TO JESS2002  
for pre-reading this final draft.**

**DDKC—Epilogue—posted as ONE BIG CHAPTER!**

***UNBETA'D—read at your own risk.***

**The final post on Silverblossom's Birthday! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear SILVER ... happy birthday to you—YAY!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I wish today never came. I wonder if I would get away with it, if I just pretend I'm not here and stay in bed.

So much has changed over the last almost six years. First change was I became a big sister to Lucia—thankfully he is great, and I love being his big sister.

Then I became a mom to Rachel. I swear I never felt pain like that in my life. I don't know how many times during childbirth that I told Edward he was never touching me again, or how I now understood why my mother only had me. Of course it didn't last. Ironically it seems by the next day the pain was all but forgotten as I bonded with my daughter. That was more than likely the reason that I was pushing out our second child—Matthew, one year later.

The next big thing that happened was I turned twenty-one, and Edward gave me my own bakery and cake shop as a birthday gift. I love it, and we named it, Silver Blossom's Delights. The bakery is my fourth baby—after my children and Edward. I found the first year was hard. I was at the bakery and Edward was at the club. He had found it all too much and hard on him as well. He decided to stop working at the club. At first he was going to leave it to Rose and Emmett, but after talking things out with them we went another route. Edward set Rose and Emmett up in their own little juice bar and music shop. This was a dream come true for them both. Emmett really loves it—the club was never his thing, he only really worked there to help out his brother and be close to his wife.

Their new business is a good thing in more than one way. As of last year Rose and Emmett decided to try to adopt. They filled out all the paperwork and have been approved. Now they're just waiting on the phone call that alerts them of their child.

Jasper and Alice are growing stronger together. Jasper really has changed my girl for the better. Alice is thinner, but hasn't lost a lot of weight. What is important is Alice seems to feel better in her own skin. Alice has also slowly started to find her voice—that was proven a few months ago when Angela had come in to the ER. It just so happened to be the same ER that Alice was doing her internship in.

Angela was not pleased to find Alice was her doctor, and even less pleased when a nurse called her Dr. Whitlock. Even with all the threats and abuse Angela threw at Alice she was able to stay in her role as a doctor and treated Angela before having security escort her out. Angela most of followed Alice home that night because the next night when Alice arrived home she found Angela naked in her and Jasper's bed. Angela claimed that Jasper and she were seeing each other and she had fucked him more than once in their bedroom. Alice had enough of her bullshit and kicked her ass before throwing her, still naked, out of the house. Alice called the police, and Angela was arrested for several charges.

Angela was court ordered to pay Alice and Jasper two thousand in compensation. She also got two hundred hours community service, cleaning up garbage form the streets. When the girls and guy at the club found out about her having to clean one of the city parks, they spent a few hours before dawn making sure there was plenty for Angela to clean. Thankfully, Alice hasn't had any more problems with Angela. The best thing is Alice has started to believe Jasper and I when we say she's beautiful.

Charlie and Lauren are still together and doing great. Their son Lucia is five, and right now Lauren is pregnant with twins. She stopped working at the club before she became a mother and now works with Rose at the juice bar.

Charlie and I thankfully are still getting on well. I think that he sees that I am happy and I have settled into my role as a good wife and mother. I know that he seems to worry less about me. I still find he's trying to make it up to me about how he behaved when he tried to get me to marry Jacob—he still holds a lot of guilt.

He hates what he did and the choices he made. He has told Edward he regrets never punching Jacob when he had the chance. I know a lot of people think I should have closed the door on him, but he had been my father for eighteen years and a very good one at that. One thing I have learned is that we all make mistakes. Sometimes we screw up big, but that's what makes unconditional love so powerful—that and when we do screw up bad, the love the person has for us is still there.

I know he had spoken to Jacob about the names he called me, he didn't have to do that to prove his love or bad feelings—he said he had to do it to be able to forgive himself. The whole abuse class Charlie, Billy, and Sue made Jacob attend with Miss Jane was better than any junk punch my father could have thrown, anyway. I know it upsets him a little that I call him Charlie, but I still think this is the way our relationship works better. He is still my father, but now he is also a friend and I like it like this.

Charlie surprised me and bought me a real rabbit for my twenty-first birthday. He said it was called a Flemish Giant—it is twice as big as any rabbit I've ever seen before. I love my rabbit, it weighs over twelve pounds and we call it thumper. We litter trained it like a cat, and it roams freely. He is funny, because he loves to cuddle up with me on the sofa, but he almost growls when Edward moves him to lay with me. My rabbit is really the best gift he has every given me.

Carlisle and Esme have been great. It's so nice to have a mother again. It only took me a year before I was calling them Mom and Dad all of the time. I really love both of them and you can see the way they love their children, by simply looking in their eyes.

"Mommy, Mommy, today I go to school!"

I sigh and pull my five year old daughter into bed with me and pull the covers over us.

"That's not today."

I hear her chuckle. "Yes it is Mommy; it says so on the calendar."

I roll my eyes at her. "But you could come to work with me instead, and taste all the yummy cakes and spend the day with me."

Her eyes light up and I hear two chuckles coming from outside the covers. "I hope you're not bribing our daughter with cake to stay home from her first day of kindergarten?" Edward says and pulls the covers down a little.

"What me?"

Edward gives me a look and shakes his head. "Rachel can you take Mathew, and go get washed up for breakfast?" Rachel kisses my check before taking her almost four year old brother's hand and walks away toward the bathroom, telling him all about how fun school will be the whole way.

"Does she have to go?" I pout at him and he lets out a sigh.

"It won't be that bad."

My eyes widen at his comment. "Kids can be cruel! What if they don't like her?" I sit up looking at him.

"She has her mother's sharp tongue and quit wit, she will be fine."

I let out a huff. "Fine but I swear I'll hold you responsible if something happens. If someone does mess with her, I reserve the right to mess with them—got it?"

Edward being the good husband he is nods his head at me.

It doesn't take us too long to get ready. We head out dropping off Mathew at his day-care before making our way to the school. As soon as we get there, I see Charlie and Lauren with Lucia. We walk over to the join them, and wait for the bell. When the bell rings, we walk in with them. I help Rachel put away her stuff and hold her hand.

"Mom, you need to go now," Rachel says.

I look at her and smile through my grimace. I let her hand go in defeat and she runs over and sits next to Lucia. We watch them from the window in the door for a little bit.

"Come on Little Girl, she's going to be fine."

I sigh, and start walking out.

"Lauren, Baby, I will see you tonight. Make sure he gives me a call to let me know how his day went. Bells, you let me know about Rachel's day too," Charlie says.

I nod my head at Charlie and he kisses my cheek, before putting his tongue down Lauren's throat.

"Make sure you're not on your feet all day, Baby."

Lauren nods her head and rub's her large tummy that is currently carrying twins. I smile knowing Lucia will have siblings to grow up with. I am so happy for Lauren and my father—she and Charlie make a great couple.

I make my way to the shop and head upstairs to start making a special cake for Lucia and Rachel to celebrate their first day of school. Edward is downstairs minding the shop. When I bake and decorate cakes, I always seem to lose track of time.

"Little Girl, it's time for lunch."

I look at Edward as he comes in and wraps his arms around me. "They're going to love these cakes."

I smile at him. "I made one for Mathew too, I didn't want him feeling left out."

This is one of my favorite times of the day—when we close up the shop and have lunch together. We sit together in the small office that is attached to the upstairs cake making area.

As I eat my lunch I can feel Edward's eyes burning into my skin.

"What's wrong?" I ask, smiling at him.

"Just thinking, about how sexy you look."

I look down at myself seeing that I am wearing yoga pants and black beater—there's not on part of me that is not dusted in flour, icing or other cake mixing ingredients.

"Yeah—real sexy," I say raising my brow.

Edward grins at me. "No Little Girl, it is more like really eatable. I want you so much I want to sink deeply right in you, but I want to lick that beautiful pussy of yours first."

I get up and move the three steps to his seat and thread my fingers into his hair. Tilting his head back so he is looking me in the eye, I smile. I reach behind me and turn up the music on the iHome. As the Island beat and rhythm pours out of the speakers I straddle my husband's legs. I put his hands down and give him the look that tells him not to touch. As Lenny Kravitz's voice starts to sing _I Belong to You_, I start swaying my hips.

As the word "paradise" is sung out, I squat and bend my body to glide up his side. I raise my leg and rub my foot up his leg. Placing my right foot between his legs, I stand and put my left leg over his shoulder. Resting my right hand on his right knee, I bring my other leg up to his shoulder. With both knees resting on his shoulders, I lock my feet together. With my hands now each gripping one of his knees, I swirl and pivot my hips to the beat, the whole time I am basically rubbing my pussy in his face. Using the strength in my back and legs I pull myself up into a sitting position and yank my beater over my head. Sliding my right leg off his shoulder I move it around and down his body. I have slid down far enough it is like I am doing the splits on his chest. I can feel the dampness in my panties, and I smell my own desire in the air. I look him in the eye as Lenny belts out. "I belong to you, and you belong to me too."

Getting my right foot to the floor, I use my hands to push myself away enough to bring my left leg over his head and turn so my back is to him. I bend at the waist as I seductively push the yoga pants and my panties to my ankles. Once they are on the floor, I step out easily and reach between my legs, touching his jean covered thighs. As the tips of my finger trace over the hard cock concealed in his jeans he whimpers. I grind my naked body down on his and moan out in my own pleasure. I love torturing him like this, and he says it is worth it to know that no other man will ever experience the perfect lap dance ever.

As the song comes to a close, I lean back and look up and over my shoulder. "You do know that day bed you put in here serves a purpose. I think it is time for you to make good on that promise, because I want nothing more than to ride your face," I moan out as his mouth finds my skin and he picks me up, stalking across the room.

It isn't long before my husband has put his mouth to work and sends me crashing into abyss of my climax. Before my body stops quaking he has thrust deeply inside me. I moan out my praises of how he makes me feel, and he responds with his own noises saved just for times like this. As we climb together, the tempo increases and movements become more erratic and soon the only thing I can focus on is the frenzy of euphoria and pleasure, as it courses through my body. I feel the heat of his release deep inside of me.

I can feel Edward eyes on me as I get dressed. "Remember to wash your hands, before you touch any of my cakes."

I smile at him over my shoulders.

"Pussy cake sounds yummy," he growls.

I chuckle shaking my head at him, as I watch him wash and dry his hands.

"I think you're the only one that would like a cake flavored with Bella's pussy."

Edward wraps his arms around me. "Nope, I'm sure others would love it too—but they're never getting a sample of it—it's all mine!"

I nod my head at him. I smile knowing that the special cake I made for him for tonight will make him the happiest man on earth. I figured out three days ago that we're having another baby—I just can't let all of my children have younger aunts and uncles—that would be so wrong!

"What would you say about going away with me, for a week of your twenty-fifth birthday and our sixth anniversary? Just me, you, sand, sea, and sex?" Edward suggested.

It sounds like a great idea, but I've only left the kids overnight three or four times before.

"I am not saying we have to on your birthday, but I think it'll be good—we've not done anything without the kids for a while. I love both of them, but I miss having you all to myself too. It'll only be one week and then were going to be on a family vacation in December for their birthdays."

I nod my head at him. "Sounds great, but I want to take them to the zoo or something big when we get back as a treat?" Edward smiles, as he gives me a big hug and places a kiss on my head.

"I better go and open the shop."

I love my marriage with Edward. It's not perfect, and we argue and fight—but God the make-up sex is great when we do. But we always talk and work things out. We try to never go to bed angry with the other. We take turns at the cooking, cleaning, and dealing with the kids. Most important we make sure we are both on the same page for discipline and rewards. That was the hardest thing for us to agree on. Edward is a lot softer than what I am, but he always has my back. I know that if I have to take away a privilege or put them in time out, Edward will support me.

It doesn't seem like a long time before the alarm on my phone is going off and I know that it's time to pick up Rachel and Mathew. I smile when I get down the stairs with the cakes boxed up and see that Edward already closed up and ready to go. We close everyday at 10:00 until 11:00 for our lunch, and we decided last month that this first week of school we would close daily at 3:00, to pick up the kids. Starting next week Esme will be picking the kids up from school and staying with them at our house. Also starting next week I will be training Jessica, who used to strip at the club, how to run the downstairs. After she is trained, Edward and I will be leaving daily at 3:00 to get the kids.

We pick up the kids and head home as Rachel tells us about her day. "I made so many new friends. There is: Sally, Joy, Tim, Davie, Frank, Becky, and there are two more, but I forget their names."

Edward looks at her. "Were they all girls?"

I chuckle knowing that Edward was freaking out over all the boys' name she just said. I stick my tongue out at him and he glares at me.

"Nope. I played more with the boys—boys are more fun than girls."

Edward whips his head around looking at her.

"Edward, if you're not going to watch the road then pull the car over and let me drive."

For that I get a glare and growl, but he looks out the front window again.

"Aren't boy smelly?" Edward asks our daughter hopefully.

Rachel laughs. "Don't be silly Daddy, boys are just boys—like Mathew and Lucia—if I can put up with their stink than the ones at school will be fine too."

Edward grumbles the rest of the way home, as we walk into the house both kids turn looking at us. "Can we play in the backyard, Mommy?"

I nod my head at them and Rachel and Mathew head over to the back door—they always wait until Edward and I open it and make sure the back gate is locked.

As I let them out, Edward flops on his seat. "You were right she should just come and work at the shop with us."

I walk over to him and hug in to his back. "You told me this morning we couldn't do that."

Edward let out a sigh. "I was wrong you were right, we should just keep them with us."

I try not to chuckle at him, as Rachel come running back in. "Can we water the flowers?"

I nod my head as Mathew moves away from Edward to get the watering can.

"Mom, can Sam come over a play tomorrow after school? He's going to be my best friend."

I look at Edward to see him pout before looking back at Rachel. "We'll see. We will have to ask his mom or dad first."

Rachel nods her head happy with my answer. She quickly hugs me before hugging Edward who seems to hold on to her tighter.

"Daddy," Rachel chuckles, as she tries to wiggle free.

"Who's your best friend?"

"My best friend in the whole world always will be my daddy."

Edward smiles at Rachel and he kisses her head and puts her back down ruffling Mathew's hair.

"Love you, Daddy," Rachel shouts as she goes back out with Mathew, helping him carrying the water can.

"Where does the time go—it feels like they were only babies yesterday?" Edward says, as he begins helping with dinner.

"I don't know," I say with a sigh.

"How about we work on making another one while we are away for five days?" he asks.

I nod my head, knowing that he will be ecstatic when he opens the cake I made him for tonight. It's only seconds before Edward crashes his lips on to mine. I know a third child is something he's been wanting but with the Bakery it had been put off—but apparently that didn't matter since I'm already pregnant.

"You swear you're ready? You know that I would wait for you?" I nod my head at him.

"Yep more than ready," I say slyly.

The rest of the night goes by with Edward having a big goofy grin on his face. The grin only gets bigger when he opens the cake box and picks up the cake that I made him.

"Are you—really—seriously?"

I nod my head and he sweeps me up in his arms and kisses me soundly.

The month passes us by, and Edward and I head back to where we had our honeymoon. We left the kids with Emmett and Rose. The holiday was great and Edward worshiped every part of me. When we got home we were greeted with the news that Emmett and Rose got a call and are meeting their new four year-old twin boys and their sister who is seven. The month that follows is happy and sad. Emmett and Rose met and bonded with the new children. It was not all smooth sailing—the kids had been through a lot in their short lives and still don't fully trust us.

Then the following week Edward and I hug as we attend our first doctor appointment and see our little baby on the sonogram monitor. Lauren had given birth to Megan and Tommy three weeks early—and they seem to be doing fine.

As for this pregnancy—I've been hit by the worst sickness ever, but thankfully with the support of my family we made it to the end. After twenty-six hours of labor, I gave birth to our second daughter Mai—she is the spitting image of her father.

I don't know what the next five years has in store for me, my family, and extended family—but I do know as long as Edward, is by my side, I will come through it with my head held high.

* * *

**A/N: writing this story has been a wonderful and stressful experience. Posting this many chapters in one day and keeping them straight is not the easiest thing in the world to do. I am grateful that I made only one posting error along the way ... at least I was able to laugh at myself. Thanks to all of you for the great reviews, questions, suggestions, and commentary. There will be a few more out-takes because you all had to ask Nikky for more stuff. I am marking this complete, but keep it on alerts and watch for a Charlie POV of his meeting Lauren, Jake being trained by Miss Jane, and of course we had some requests for some Jasper and Alice time too. So we will see you again, but not sure how soon. Kasi~**

**Silverblossom, **

**We hope that you most of all enjoyed this, because you are exactly who we hoped to impress the most. Happiest birthday wishes are yours.**

**We love ya, Nikky and Kasi~**


	316. Chapter 316

**OUT-TAKE Number ONE: Taken from when Charlie and Jacob returned from Chicago. **

**Join us on Facebook: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction**

**Pre-Read but not BETA'd—read at your own risk. **

**No Copyright Infringement Intended by our use of the Twilight Saga characters names, all things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

My phone rings, I pick it up still reading my book.

"Hello."

"Hello Jane?" I look away from my book hearing Charlie Swan's voice on the other side.

"Hey Chewy."

I hear Charlie groan as I say his old nickname. "Jane, my name is Charles, my nickname is Charlie."

I hold back my chuckle. "Oh but I like calling you Chewy."

"Move on Jane, I—kind of need your help."

I let out a sigh. "Chewy, what did you do?"

I hear him mutter and grumble away.

"Chewy?"

"I kind of arranged for Bella to get married and she ran away."

I sigh rubbing my head, as Charlie keeps speaking.

"That's not the worst of it. The guy, Jacob, who is Bill's boy, he—well he called her a lot of name and threatened to have half the tribe fu—have sex with her."

I can hear the anger and fear in Charlie's voice and that's what is going to stop me from slapping the shit out of him when I get there.

"Chewy, I'll make it for dinner, and make sure it's something nice." I hang up and pack a bag.

I have been here in the hell whole of Forks for twenty-four hours. Charlie filled me in on what went down with Bella, and I severed him a little punishment of his own.

Jacob has called Charlie over forty times, but I have told Charlie that he can't respond to anything he says or does. I told him to just tally it all and I will add it to the boy's punishment.

I look at my cell as it buzzes and see that it's a text from Charlie, so I open it.

_Jane—it wasn't me! Jacob's outside the station, after getting knocked out. Edward, the guy Bella's with, came to tell me that he asked Bella to marry him. Jacob came in and mouthed off again, and even challenged him to a fight. Edward walked away, but Jacob followed and Edward hit him, when he said he had guys lined up to have sex with Bella. He said she'd have her legs in the air for a long time. I'm going to watch my daughter get married. Call me to tell me how things are going. Charlie._

I roll my eyes—the fucker found a way around my no hitting Jacob rule. I text Charlie back, and tell him to have a good time. I get in my car to pick Jacob up and take him to the house I have set up for his lessons.

It takes five hours to get there and I am just pulling up when Jacob beings to wake up. I look to the house and see Katie wave at me from the upstairs window. She holds up eight fingers telling me she need more time to get ready. I love Katie's ability to change herself convincingly into an older woman.

**~DDKC~**

**Jacob POV.**

Fuck I feel as if I was hit by a wrecking ball—stupid old fucker. What the fuck was his hand made of?

As my eyes focus, I see that I am in a car, with some chick in the front seat.

"Hey Sugar, where are you taking me?"

The chick whips her head around and gives me a disgusted look.

She parks the car and gets out. "Come on Jabba, time for you to see your new home and meet your new wife."

I look at her if she lost it.

"Bella's here?"

The chick shakes her head at me gives me a grin. I get out of the car, because she's got this sexy look on her face and shows me a little of her leg. I follow her in the house and I am surprised because it is really dirty. But—fuck it; she said I had a wife.

"So where is Bella—I can't wait to fuck her?"

The chick shakes her head again.

"Why would you want Bella as your wife?"

I grin at her. "She's sexy and after all the shit she's let fly out of her mouth at me—I can't wait to fuck her mouth," I say, giving my cock a garb.

The chick smirks at me. "Well, the wife I've got lined up for you has some experience with kink. I know she loves giving blow jobs, and I hear she has really great suction skills to boot."

I grin at her. "Tell me more."

The chick returns my smile. "She has a great figure. She's has beautiful, long blond hair, it doesn't look as old as what she appears to be. She really knows how to run a tight ship, and loves rules and a tidy home."

I bounce a little on my feet, because she talking about my ideal woman here.

I look at the chick and see that she fits much of the description she just gave me. "So are you my wife?" I ask as I lick my lips, but the chick shakes her head.

"Katie, come and meet your new husband," the chick yells at the top of her voice.

"What's all the shouting about?"

I turn toward the new voice and watch the door waiting for my new hot wife to walk through. As the door opens an older—much older woman walks through the door.

"Jane, you're here. Does that mean my young man is here too?"

The chick I now know is Jane, points to me and the old lady looks my way.

"Oh—my, my. Look what you brought me," the old lady licks her lips and shows me her gummy smile as she walks toward me.

"You are a fine looking boy," she says and I feel her tap my ass.

"Oh, I can't wait to taste you boy—it's been a long time."

Oh fuck that, there is no way some old birds lip are touching my cock. I feel her hand at the button of my pants.

"Katie, maybe we should trim him first—you know what these guys are like."

The old lady who I now know is Katie let out a sigh and nods her head.

I don't know how, but I end up on this table. I'm not sure how they got my pants off, but right now Jane is pulling off my tightie-whities.

"Oh my god, holy shit," the Jane chick yells out and slaps the side of the table by my leg while laughing. I'm starting to feel pissed off, knowing that she's laughing at me.

"Jane, what's all the yelli ... oh well that is so disappointing. Is that like a world record of some kind or something?"

I go to move my hands to cover my cock, but find that they've been tied down.

"We should measure it and see how small it is. Jane, go get one of the rulers."

I feel my face pale as they keep saying I am small, there's no way I'm small.

"Katie, do you have a ruler small enough?"

Katie shrugs her shoulders.

"Hey I'm not small, it's just—I'm scared." _Yeah that's it._

Jane and Katie look at me, giving me a little nod and smile.

"Sure, that's the reason," Jane says before rolling her eyes.

Fuck I never knew how much being waxed free of hair was, but I think they made it hurt more than normal deliberately.

"Jacob!"

I groan hearing Katie call my name. "This is your uninform."

I look at her as she hands me heels and a female chambermaid outfit.

"What? No way!" I shake my head at them.

"Well since you have no clothing aside from that little towel, I guess it's a good thing you're," she stops, holds up her pinkie finger and wiggles it at me, "a small boy. You could always clean this house naked."

I look at her wide eyed. I think it's time I got out of here. "Believe me boy, there is no leaving here—I've taken harder, faster, and sexier boys than you out—I'm sure you would be easy to catch. I'm sure your dad has talked about the plain Jane, who turns into Jane the pain. Nice to meet you," she says extending her hand to me. Fuck, I am so dead! She's right, my father has told me about her—I am so screwed.

I have been here for two fucking weeks. I can't even fart without asking if I can first. My days now consist of getting up early. I have to get dressed in what they refer to as my dress clothes. I have to put on stupid makeup just so I can make breakfast. Just before it's ready, Katie and Jane will come down and we eat, and they will look at the paper. Once we are done, they leave me to do the dishes and of course there isn't a fucking dish washer in sight.

Around 8:30 in the morning ten of the worse noise making, pain in the ass, children arrive. Jane and Katie leave to do God knows what, and I have to look after and feed these kids. Of course they expect me to do all this, plus clean the house in fucking heels no less. The kids get pick up at different times—but there's still no sitting down for me. As soon as the last kid is out the door I need to make dinner and make sure all the mess the kids made is clean. How the hell they make so much mess—I will never know.

When Katie and Jane get back they tell me what they did, and I have to rub there feet, run their baths, and again clean the dishes after dinner. Every night Katie is trying to get in to my pants. At the end of the day I fall into bed, knowing that I need to do it all over again the next day. Each and every time I moan about my daily duties, they bring out the stupid fucking hand book I gave Bella. Fuck!

As the next two weeks pass, I start to feel things I never felt before. One of them is guilt over how I treated my friend's wives and spoke about some of the women in the tribe. I never realized just how much they do on a daily basis. It must suck to do all that and at the end of the day not have someone—well your other half to talk to—they must be really lonely.

Those thoughts just lead to me feeling even guiltier about what I said to and did to Bella. I used to think Seth was a fool, but now I see that he's the smartest in the tribe. Seth saw that the tribe had to move on and updated their old ways.

"Miss Jane, may I go to the bathroom?" Jane looks at me and nods her head.

"Hey there Cutie-pie, I can't wait to get you into bed and fuck you. I think I will photograph it and show the pictures to the bridge group. They're all a little upset I haven't given them any yet, but I promised to share if you were any good."

I sigh as I go into the bathroom. I can't say jack shit about what she says to me because I said worse about what I was going to do to Bella. I even said it in front of her dad and that guy Jane told me she married.

I do my business and head back out. "Jacob, can you come here please?"

I walk towards Jane.

"I think you're ready."

I look at her and frown. "For what, Miss Jane?"

I watch her smile at me. "For your training, you'll be starting your gentlemen's classes. There was no point in giving them if you have not walked a mile in the other person's shoes."

I not sure what going on, but anything will be better than this.

"Katie, thank you for all your help, and I'll call when I need you."

Katie smiles, and the starts to pull at the side of her face. I start to feel sick until I notice that it's a mask that she's pulling off.

"I will be waiting Jane. Jacob good luck and keep in mind everything that happened over this past month and you'll do great."

My jaw drops open as I look at Katie, who is clearly only in her twenties—and really good looking. As she takes the guards out of her mouth I see that she has all her own teeth.

I look back to Jane, as Katie leaves, in astonishment.

"Here are your own clothes. Be sure to get some rest, your classes start tomorrow at ten. I'll cook you breakfast, as a reward for getting to this stage."

The weeks go by and I find myself not only relearning manners that my own mother tried to instill into me as a young boy, but I also find myself wanting to do well.

It has been a total of four months, but today I return home to the reservation. Miss Jane is driving and we are both admiring the scenery. I get to the house and see there is a large gathering. "What is this about, Miss Jane?"

"This, Jacob, is your graduation party," she says.

I see many of my old friends, but I notice Emily's here, without Sam. After saying hello to a bunch of people, I ask her where Sam is and find out that he is currently enrolled into the same classes I just graduated from. I'm not seriously shocked by this knowledge since he and I were the two worse of the old school rules. After helping clean up and almost everyone is gone, I take a walk along the beach.

"Hi Jacob, I am glad to see that you're home, Billy missed you."

I turn shocked to see Leah Clearwater sitting on the huge drift wood tree. "Miss Leah, I am sorry I did not realize that you were there. Thank you, it is nice to be home," I reply.

"So did you really learn something, while you were away?"

I swallow, knowing how many times I had offended and hurt her in school saying nasty hateful things to her because she was simply the weaker sex. I move over to where she is sitting and I drop to my knees in front of her. "Leah Clearwater, with all that I am—I can never apologize enough for the infractions against you which I have laid. I can only promise to you that I would never, ever, do or say those nasty vulgar things again." I bow my head, in shame. I know how awful I have been.

I jump slightly in shock, when her small, delicate hand trails down the side of my face. "Jacob," she says lightly.

I look up and I see tears and I instantly feel my heart drop to the ground. "Please don't cry, Leah. I've never wanted to hurt you—you are and have always been special to me. I am very sorry I meant every word I—"

Her fingers cover my lips stopping my words from falling. "I have waited for a long time for you to notice me Jacob Black. You are finally a worthy man of my affections. Someday very soon, you will need to speak to my father and ask him if you may court me." With that she stands and walks up the beach toward her home. One day I will ask her to be my wife, for now I have a lot to prove, not only to her but to myself.

* * *

**A/N: We have a couple more out-takes planned. One of Charlie and Lauren, and their relationship. Also we plan one from Angela's visit to the hospital and Alice finding her in their bed. Is there anything else you would like to see or read about? We love these characters, so let us know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks to Silverblossom who inspired the starting of this story.  
**

****Check out the story we are entering into the March Drabble Wars. Our entry is called: Underground Fight for Love. Summary: When seventeen-year-old Bella is kidnapped while out with Alice Cullen—she taken as a prize to be awarded the winner of an underground fighting tournament. Will Alice's adopted brother be the unlikely hero to save the day. The posting starts on the 15th of March and we will have it fully posted by the end of the day on 17th. ... 137 chapters total.****


	317. Chapter 317

**All things Twilight Saga related belong solely to Stephenie Meyer, all things DDKC are owned by WeeKittyAndTAT. What started off as a little something-something for the wonderful Silverblossom, has turned into this huge following of people, and we are so grateful for the wonderful response and love you have all given this story. **

**Special thanks go out to Roni, Jess & Anna you three ladies rock our socks!**

* * *

**~DDKC~**

**Charlie's POV. **

**Written from when Bella and Edward are away on their honeymoon.**

****warning some daddy kink ahead****

Jeez, I'm so bored! I flick through the hundreds of different channels on the TV. I sigh and switch it off as there are no sport channels. There's not even a fishing program on the public broadcasting channel. I grab the keys for my car that Bill and Harry dropped off for me. My plan was to drive around and get acquainted with the town, but somehow I ended up outside of Diamond Doll's Kitty Cave. I park the car and walk into the club.

"Hey Charlie." I look towards the woman that speaks to me.

"Good evening, Rose."

She smirks at me before handing me some slushy looking drink.

"You want a private dance?"

I look to her and gulp. I'm not sure if that's something I should do or even get from my daughter's friends.

Rose chuckles. "You're fine. Take a seat, and I will get one of the girls to serve you. If you change your mind, or see someone you like—let me know."

I nod at her and walk way to one of the tables near the stage.

I watch each of the girls dance and fuck! I forgot how hot twenty something year old girls looked.

"Hey handsome, do you want another drink?"

I turn my gaze to the girl and look her up and down. I gulp again as Mr. Shaft begins to twitch in my pants. All I can do is nod slowly. She walks away from me shaking her ass. I tilt my head a little to see if I can see any more of her ass as she stands at the bar.

The girl walks back to me, placing the drink on the table. "I am up next, but after my stage dance how about I give you a little lap dance?" Again all I can do is nod, and watch as she disappears toward the stage.

"Next up on the main stage tonight at the Kitty Cave is one of our favorite Diamond Dolls—let's give her a warm welcome, the hot and sexy Kandy Kane."

I watch as she moves around on the stage. Her eyes seem to be locked with mine. Anytime she has to look away, it isn't long before she is back to looking my way. In the many different strip clubs I have been to, this is the first time I have ever had a reaction like this to one of the strippers. I can hear the other guys cheering her on as she removes her clothes, but the fact that she's looking my way makes me feel like this dance is for me. Once her dance is over, she disappears behind the curtain. It only takes a short time for her to be walking my way.

"Follow me, Handsome. I'll show where we can go." She leads me to a small room off the main part of the club. She pushes me a little and I sit in the middle of a rather nice leather sofa. Her hands go to her neck, releasing the tie on the wrap she is wearing, and then starts to dance in front of me. She is topless, and only wearing a short little pink skirt. She grabs a chair, pulling it across from me and sits on it. Leaning forward, she scratches her nails lightly across the thighs of my jean covered legs.

Leaning back in the chair, she arches her back and spreads her legs open. I can see her bare uncovered pussy. I watch her trail her hands up her legs. Moving one hand up her body faster, she slides it up her side. As her left hand makes purchase with her own breasts, her right cups her pussy. My eyes stay locked on her hands, back and forth I glance between the two. She moans out as she thrusts two fingers inside herself, and I can hear the moisture coming from her thrusts. She peels the pasties from her nipples, and I can't hold in the moan that bubbles up my chest.

She stands and walks over to me and sits down on my lap facing me. I gulp as she grins at me, and I thrust Mr. Shaft against her causing her grin to fade into a lust filled face. I pull her right hand to my lips, sucking her digits into my mouth. In mere seconds her hands are threading through my hair and her mouth is on mine. She tastes like pure ambrosia, everywhere I've tasted so far. I crave more, but I know I need to stop this before it goes too far.

"You're real fucking sexy baby, and damn good at this. Does your daddy know this is how you make a living?" I ask, but instantly see hurt and sadness flash through her eyes before she smiles at me.

"I don't have a daddy." Her hands go around my neck and she pulls my hair a little and leans in to speak in my ear. "Will you be my daddy?"

I look at her grabbing her hips, fuck I don't think I have ever been turned on this much—ever. I nod my head at her. "So Baby Girl, why don't you tell Daddy your name."

I watch her swallow and see that she is getting turned on. I begin rubbing her ass cheeks, and I dip down enough to suck one of her nipples into my mouth.

"My—name is Kandy ..."

I raise my eyebrows at her, giving her a stern look, and she stops fidgeting.

"Lauren—my name is Lauren."

I smile at her, beginning to move my hips in line with hers.

Lauren's head flops forward a little and I know by the moan coming out of her that she's close. I run my left hand up her back to her hair.

I pull her head back a little and whisper in her ear. "Baby Girl, do you want Daddy to make you cum?"

Lauren looks me in the eye briefly, before closing her eyes and nodding her head.

"You have to answer Daddy, if you want to cum."

Lauren begins to try and move her hips more, and I place my other arm around her stopping her movement. "Answer me, Baby Girl."

"Yes, please Daddy, make me cum please."

I smile at her and thrust a few times. Moving my hand from her hair to her slick pussy, I grind into her as I pinch her wet clit. "Come for Daddy, Baby Girl."

I feel Lauren shake and she falls against my chest. I wrap my arms around her, but continue to grind Mr. Shaft against her. My own climax is on the cusp of release, and with one more hard thrust against her, I suck her neck into my mouth. As my breathing slows, I rub her back. She leans back slightly, and I can see she's looking a little worried.

"Are you okay?" She nods her head at me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Handsome," she says with a wink at me, but I know that she's still worried. She moves off my lap and walks away from me. I watch as she gets dressed, and she still looks worried.

"I have to finish my shift waiting tables now," she says before she leaves the small room we were in. I compose myself in the small bathroom attached to the room and make my way back to my table.

The rest of the night goes by and I try to see Lauren again, but she stays clear of me. At closing time I drive away, but don't seem to drive far from the club. I turn and go back and sit in the parking lot for a bit. There is really something about Lauren. That was the first time in seven years I have had an orgasm that was not self-induced. I sigh and go to start my car again, as Lauren starts to walk past me.

I jump out of the car and call her name. "Lauren, can I give you a lift somewhere?"

She looks at me, shaking her head.

I move toward her. "Please, it's not safe for a young girl to be out walking on her own. I have a daughter and if I found out she was walking home from work late at night after drilling it in to her about the dangers—I would kill her myself."

Lauren laughs a little shaking her head. "I don't even know your name."

I smile at her and put out my hand. "Charlie."

Lauren smiles and shakes my hand. "Well Charlie, I've never done that before ... um what we did earlier. There is just ..."

I tilt my head and raise my eyebrows at her.

"No, I've done THAT before. What I mean is—I've never had an orgasm while I gave a lap dance at the club before."

I nod at her, knowing now that the worry was over her thinking I thought less of her.

"That makes a first for two of us. I've never cum while having a lap dance before either. Please Lauren, would you join me for a bite to eat?" Lauren looks at me.

"That is all I am asking. I'm new here, so maybe you know somewhere that is open. I would say get some takeout and come over to the place I am staying at, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Lauren walks over to me with a small smile on her face. "I have no idea why I am doing this. I should know better than to trust a guy I just met, but there's something about you Charlie, that makes me know that you wouldn't hurt me. With that said, the place you're staying and takeout sound great."

I smile, opening the car door for her and she gets in.

It doesn't take us too long before we are eating a late supper. The whole time we've been together, we have talked. I know so much about her and she knows about how the only woman that I have ever been with was Renee. I told her how she died eight years ago and it was like a year before that when we last made love. She in turn told me about the men she's been with. I heard about her failed relationships and even the current sort of one she has now. He is more of a fuck buddy of sorts who she sees for one week a year and Skype's with once a month. She wanted more from him, but she knows that it isn't going anywhere.

"So, what's your daughter's name?"

I look at her in shock, and then worry that she might freak out that my daughter is her friend. "Bella," I say quietly.

Lauren looks at me as her eyes widen. "I'm gonna kill you, Rose Cullen," she says.

I look at her in confusion, and then she slaps me hard across my face. "Hey, what was that for?" I yell and Lauren glares at me.

"How could you sell her off to that pig?" As Lauren goes to smack me again I catch her hand in mine.

"Look here, Baby Girl, I didn't know. I know I fucked up big time, and I will make it up to her."

Lauren snorts. "How can you make that up to her?" Lauren stands up and grabs her jacket and heads to the front door. I move quickly, laying my hand on the door, and stand in front of her.

"Move out the way."

I shake my head at her. "I am planning on talking to Bella when she gets back. I will do everything and anything to make it up to her."

Lauren huffs, but shakes her head at me.

"Why has this upset you so much?"

Lauren glares at me. "She's my friend. I saw how upset she was, and has been because of that stupid choice of yours."

Lauren's voice is a little shaky and I know that what she said is true, but I have a feeling there's more than what she just said.

"That's not all, Baby Girl, is it?" Lauren looks at me then away.

"Move, I want to go home."

I shake my head at her. "You're afraid of what you feel, aren't you?"

"Ah, tell me what it is exactly that I feel, Charlie?"

"You feel this," I say before pulling her in and kissing her. Lauren kisses me back, before pulling away and slapping me again.

"Would you stop hitti ..."

Lauren cuts me off by leaping into my arms. I stumble backwards and my back hits the door. I turn us around, pushing Lauren against the door.

"Fuck, Baby Girl, I want you. Will you let Daddy have you?" Lauren tightens her legs around me and nods desperately. I move us quickly towards Alice's old bedroom. Moving through the door, I push her up against the wall. Reaching down I pull her legs off my sides. "These feet have to be on the floor for a minute Baby Girl, so I can remove these clothes."

I go back to kissing her mouth and trailing my lips down her neck. With little nips and licks, I remove every last thread of cloth covering her body. Once she is standing before me, and I am kneeling on the floor from removing the last of her clothing, I smile up at her. "Daddy can't wait to taste this little honey pot."

Moving her left leg over my shoulder, I grasp her ass and pull her pussy to my mouth. Within minutes, my baby girl shatters in my arms as her juices run down my chin and neck.

I pick her up and move her to the bed. Gently laying her down, I remove my clothes and move to her side. Kissing her lightly, I whisper words of how I intend to make her feel the way she does now all night long. When she starts to focus more on me and is able to respond more, I lightly start touching her body. Using gentle strokes across her skin I make her moan and relax, and then a light pinch to her nipple or clit makes her pant.

Before long she is straddling my lap and smiling down at me looking so cute and innocent. "Daddy wants you to slide that wet pussy down Mr. Shaft. Do you want to fuck your daddy with that hot little twat?"

"Yes Daddy, I want that so much."

I grab a condom from the bedside table and roll it down my length. I watch in awe as she leans up and positions herself over me. As she slowly slides down, I know that I can never let this woman get away—she makes me feel whole again.

Over the next several days, I watch her dance, bring her home, and bed her all night long. We have shared plenty of nights of kinky and vanilla sex, but one thing is certain, I'm not giving her up anytime soon.

I'd have to say that Bella catching her screaming out "Daddy, make me cream!" was a little difficult to get over. After I made my baby girl cream, we both faced the music from Bella and Edward together. That was a talk I will remember forever.

**Lauren point of view**

I can't believe that I am married with three kids. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that this would be my life. I didn't have a good start in life, but unlike some, I was happy with what I had. There were so many children and young adults that had no family or home, and I was one of them. I may not have had a family, but I have always had great friends—who have become my family.

One of the reasons I loved working for Edward was that he made sure all of us girls were looked after, and in turn we looked after each other. When Bella joined us we could all see that he was falling in love with her, but I could see the same scared-of-love in his eyes that I had. He overcame it and married Bella.

Edward and Bella got married and went on their honeymoon. This guy came to the club and as soon as I saw him, I felt my panties get wet. He was and is my dream man. When I gave him a lap dance, he had me call him daddy, something I am very into. I came so hard, and I wanted him badly.

He took me home to his apartment and I found out he was Bella's dad, I knew I had seen him before, but couldn't figure out where. I have a really bad memory when it comes to names and faces.

The first few months were hard. Charlie showed me so much love it scared me, but he didn't let me go and refused to let me run away.

Then Bella had walked into the room when we were having some daddy and baby girl time. I was mortified. I chuckle now when I remember that she simply said 'wrong door' and walked back out closing the door behind her.

We found her in the kitchen washing her eyes with water while Edward was chuckling at her. We sat and talked it through; and Bella got a little enjoyment from pointing out that he was fifteen years older than me. I didn't hide my laugh when Edward threatened Charlie, saying that he better not hurt me. But what surprised me was when Bella threatened Charlie as well, saying that I was her friend and he better treat me right.

Everything after that fell into place. I became pregnant with our first child, and then we had the twins. I love being a mom and a wife. Charlie and I still enjoy some daddy time together when the kids are being watched elsewhere.

Bella and I have become even better friends than we were before. She still calls me Lauren, however Edward and Emmett have taken to calling me mom when we are out. They even call Charlie dad. I have had some weird looks from people that pass us by, but I don't mind. Charlie keeps telling them that he will get them back, but it hasn't happened so far. As much as I love Charlie, successfully playing pranks is not his strong suit.

Growing up, I figured I would be lucky if I was able to find a man to love, but now I have found so much more. I have a man who I love, and he loves me back. I have a wonderful best friend, who is also my step daughter. I have a wonderful son-in-law who is also the man who made me learn to trust the good in men. I have children and grandchildren, and, most of all, I can now say I have a family of my own.

"Hey Baby girl, Vicky and Tia just called, the kids are all fine and looking forward to the weekend away."

I look over to my wonderful husband and smile knowing that this weekend is going to be full of love, lust, and some daddy time.

* * *

**A/N: We want to mention that this story as well as, Underground Fight for Love, and Bases Loaded (by JessAndTAT) are all three up for TwiFanFiction Rec's for the month of March. You can go vote by visiting: ****twifanfictionrecs DOT com **2013 / 04 / 01 / vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-march-2013 / -be sure to remove the spaces and add the actual dot and remove the DOT.  
If you don't vote for us, go vote for one of the AWESOME fics that are there. You can vote once every 24 hours. 

**Let us know if there is another POV you'd like to see, there is a Jasper & Alice out-take coming to you soon.  
Family Services will be updating very soon, so stay tuned to that as well. **

**XOXO, Nikky & Kasi~**


End file.
